Dangerous prom!
by JorixBade
Summary: tori says who is the king and queen of the prom..the big baby and jade. but what happens when the king doesn't want to let his queen? everyone is happy dancing, beck is in canada and jade about to live her worst nightmare.. great changes! twists,friendship and romance! BADE! cade/jori/jandre friendship. related T but M in some chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous prom

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi guys :) well this is my first history and i'm really exited about it, i hope you like it, sorry if has some grammar wrongs and review. goods or bads are welcome but please don't be rude. :) i'll update everyday while i can.

enjoy

Summary:

Tori says who is king and queen of the prom…the big baby and jade, but what happen when the king doesn't want to let his queen? And has others plans with her? Everyone is happy dancing in the prom, beck is in Canada and jade is about to live her worst nightmare….will be a lot of bade and cade/ jori /jandre friendship.

Chapter one

JADE'S POV

I won

Now vega is about to say something.

But I won how always…well before "the perfect tori vega" come to Hollywood arts , before I was the number one in this school, always I did get the leads in all plays, all chances to do audition in movies from sikowitz's friends (producers),performances, everything….but since she comes I'm always in second place.. be second sucks, me jade west the ever first in everything now is 2 ugh…only of think in the number "2" i want to kill vega, everyone prefer her over me, my "friends" well beck's friends but anyway I've been here more time with them and yet they prefer her even cat, that make me feel kinda bad because we used be best friends but I understand her I mean almost always i insulted her and immediately after I regret but i never say her sorry so when vega comes with all her "nice personality" of course cat goes with her. see? Vega had take away all what I had the only thing I still have is beck, oh beck I really love him I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost him, if that happen so I would be totally alone….I miss him so much because he is in Canada now but he told me will be here for tomorrow so I can't wait for tomorrow, also teachers prefer her; I can't remember the last time I get a lead or the chance to go to do audition I don't know how can vega do all this I mean I know she is pretty ugh, and talented but me too even I'm better than her but with her "nice and friendly" personality won the respect of everyone; this time she did it again: her stupid "prom" really that it cross the line, I worked very hard for weeks in my play and this stupid prom it was made in days, I just did what vega deserved right? I mean she ruined my play so I ruined her prom.

all it was going to be perfect: I had A for my project and my dad was going to come to see my play cause I invited him so when sikowitz told me I can't have my play my dad like always doesn't lost his chance to make me feel like a idiot ,my dreams sucks and I have not talent.

FLASHBACK

"Dad" I call him while he was siting in the couch working in his computer "I need to tell you something"

"what happen jadelyn?" he ask me in cold tone still watching his computer "hurry up please, I have to go to my job" he said meanwhile gets up and look at me.

"do you remember my play?" I ask him

"yes ,it's this Saturday right?" he ask me, well at least he remembered it

"yes.." I pause "well was going to be, sikowitz canceled it" I said trying to look like if I don't care but I do and I was afraid about what he was gonna tell me.

"I knew it" wait what? I though while I raised a eyebrow at him "yes jade I knew, I knew you don't have talent for this and now in your school noticed it too"

"that is not true" I said defending myself "all it's vegas' fault"

"who is vega?" he ask a little confused, ugh right he doesn't know her just see her one time in my last play

"it's a girl from my school, she's going to have a prom and.."he cut me off "and your teachers prefers do the prom than your play" wow how he knows that? I though

"yes.." I said looking at the ground trying to hide my eyes from his, I was really ashamed

"mmh.." was all what he said and walk to the door holding his phone and his car's keys for leave

"what" I said hoping he told me other thing "what do you want me to say jadelyn?" he said me, *oh I don't know maybe I'm sorry for you jade I am sure your play was very good and anyways I'm proud of you and happy for having you as my daughter* I though sarcastically but I know he never gonna tell me that and it huts I'd really wish he tell me something like that. But all what I did was look at him without a word telling everything with a look and trying hard to not cry at the though of him being sweet at least one time with me but I knew it won't happen

"so jade?" he paused waiting for me telling something but there was silence for a seconds "I'll tell you what I think then" I nodded "I think you have not talent for this, that if in your own school where "suppose" they knows about that and thinks a prom is more than your play so what can I think?..i think your play is bad as everything you do" silent tears started falling down my cheeks "oh come on jade, please don't be dramatic you know what I told you it's the true…you should think about leave that school that is driving you to nowhere and get in a real school," and with that he exit leaving me thinking how weak and stupid I should looked and don't wanted other thing but revenge.

END FLASHBACK

So now vega was about to say who is the stupid queen and king of prom. ugh I hate her voice is just so girly and annoying I hate vega; she said the king was the weirdo big man in diaper who I did pay for ruin the prom… this can't be worse so now who is the queen? trina? I though sarcastically laughing inside imagining the beautiful couple they would do when I heard my name

"what?" I said angry, surprised and really wishing hold tori for the throat until she stops to breathe. "what?"

All I could see was people around me ugh I hate people, they was putting me a crown I started to scream at them "I'm not your stupid queen" I feel a hand "don't touch me.. don't touch me" I said looking at vega who was congrats me god I really hate her; I look at the weird men as grabbed me and start running to out of the Hollywood arts while I'm screaming but he doesn't stop, the other little men I think call it ricko was running behind us.

"Put me down now" I said angry when we was out of Hollywood arts. I could hear the music and vega singing.

"no princess ..oh right queen" he told me with a perv look in his face, I admitted this man scared me a little. I could see a car and we're was going to there.

"I said put me down now! You stupid weirdo" I said as fall to the ground "ow" it hurts I get up and try to walk away but he grabbed my arm, when I look at him ready for scream a lot of insults I feel a punch on my face and all went black.

NO ONE'S POV

It's late and the prom was over, in the school just was tori ,cat. Robbie and andre walking to the street for andre's car all was empty and silence, they was wet for the rain and laughing; andre and cat's dates leaved before, cat's because he burns his pants and andre's cause he get tired of kiss her and they over.

"hey guys haven't you seen jade?" cat asked when she realizes her best friend isn't there

"nope" says Robbie

"I guess she is in the palace with her king.." tori said laughing, everyone laugh except cat

"relax lit' red jade is fine, the worst can be happening to her is a rage attack" andre said with a little laugh. But cat still is worried.

"yeah baby, I bet the witch of the west is planning how torture tori" rex said

"hey" tori said offended and cat laugh a little.

"it's true and you know it, jade won't stay relax after what you did to her" Robbie said

"she deserved it…almost ruins the prom" tori said defending herself

"well yeah…but be careful you know how is jade I mean she is really dangerous" said andre putting a hand in tori's shoulder

"I will" tori said walking to the car

Andre open the door for tori as she get in the car, andre walk to the driver seat and robbie open the back door for cat but instead of get in cat start running

"Hey cat where you going?" ask tori for the window

Cat stops and take something from the ground after get up and run again but this time to her friends

"cat what happened, why you run and what is that?" ask Robbie looking at the crown cat was holing with a worried face.

"what is that lit red?" andre ask walking to cat

"isn't that jade's crown?" ask tori raising a eyebrow and cat nodded

"and.. why was her crown on the ground?" said Robbie looking at his friends

" likely jade dump it…" said tori trying to seems relax.

"and jade also dumped her cellphone?" cat asking worried and not in her usual happy tone. After all was silence. Jade NEVER leave her cellphone and they knows it.

**so? you like it, you hate it, please tell me :) review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**omg thank you guys i'm glad you like the story :D i was really nervous about it but now i'm very happy, i'm sorry about the grammar wrongs but remember i'm not from usa and i'm doing my best i'll try to get better.**

**well so enjoy and please review :)**

**i don't own victorious if i Was beck and jade would have a spin-off many time ego xD**

* * *

Chapter two : jade's dad

NO ONE'S POV

There was the 4 looking each other in the dark night with worried faces until cat break the silence

"something bad happened to jadey" says cat ready to cry still holding her best friend's phone and crown

"cat please don't cry.." says tori putting her arm around redhead's shoulders

"yes little red, look may be jade forgot her cellphone" says andre trying to comfort her

"yeah, sure because when I forgot my cellphone always is on the ground" says rex sarcastically

"REX" Robbie spam

"he is right…how can jade leave her phone there, she never would do that, she loves her cellphone; something bad happened to her" says cat already with some tears falling down her cheeks.

"come on cat what could be happened? Jade is…you know jade so I doubt someone wanted do anything to her" says tori trying to calm her down and cleaning the tears over her face.

"yes, look cat get in the car and all we're going to jade's house right now for be sure she is ok and give her the cellphone and well the crown….but I doubt she wants it " says andre

"yes cat let's go" says tori opening the door of the car, cat only nodded and get in.

AT JADE'S HOUSE

"Ok so who go?" says Robbie

"I go, I want to see jadey" says cat and get out of the car

"I go with you cat" says andre as get out too and walk towards to cat "you don't come?" andre asked tori and she shook her head with horror

"why not?" says andre raisin a eyebrow at tori "I don't want to die" andre just laugh a little

"come on she won't kill you" says andre and thinks a moment "well may be you should wait in the car"

"I will" says tori staying with Robbie and rex in the car while cat and andre walk towards house's door

The house is all dark, none light is on and no one open the door.

"cat there's no one here" says andre trying to convince her of leave because they waited 20 minutes knocking the door.

"but I have to give her cellphone to jade" says cat knocking the door again "hello!, there's jadey here, jade are you mad at me and because of that you don't want to see me" cat scream at the door and andre put his hands on his face in frustration

"cat there's no one here" andre says loud looking a little mad, she just look at him with her innocent face starting crying again

"look cat I'm sorry but jade is not…"andre was cut off for jade's dad walking towards the door.

"what do you want in my house kids?" jade's dad (jonh) says in cold tone

"umm..we are..mm looking for jade" says andre nervously

"oh well if she doesn't open the door so I guess is not here" jonh says while open his house door and walk inside. "JADE!.. JADELYN" he screams and no one answers

"she is not here kids.."says jonh "I guess she is sleeping with her little boyfriend like always" he says in angry tone

"no! she's not. .beck is in Canada" says cat innocently

"oh so she must be having sex with whoever other guy she just met" he says, andre look at him in shock and cat in confusion

"jade is not like that" says andre defending her and cat nodded

"oh she is…I know her" he says

"so you don't know your own daughter" andre says upset

"look son I don't have to be here hearing you talk to me in that tone.. so please get out now and if you find my daughter in some hotel or walking drunk in the road take her here and say her it has problems" he says about to close the door but andre stop him

"I don't want to be rude sir. But you don't know anything about your daughter and I'm sure I'll never see her like that, jade is a amazing girl and everyone knows it so if you don't appreciate that don't deserve be her father" says andre more upset

"no! jadelyn is the one who doesn't deserves be my daughter…she is one of my biggest mistakes but I'm happy still has solution" solution? was going to do this man with her? Thoughs andre

"what do you mean with solution?" ask tori who was watching them behind of cat and andre

"I'm going to take jade out from Hollywood arts and she'll get in a real school" he says firmly

"you can't do that" says cat crying

"oh I can cute! I can do anything with MY daughter until she turned to 18" jonh says to cat while cat is crying "now guys go to see jade for the last time"

"Last time?" asks tori

"yes.. she will be study in san diego" he says proudly of ruin his daughter's dreams, because for him she has to be lawyer like everyone in the west family and anyways is a better future for her according with him.

"san diego? Omg that is so away no! now I will never see jadey again" says cat while andre and tori glared each other in shock

"I'm sorry but is done…now please go" and with that he close the door in their faces

They walk back to the car still can't believe what just happened

"jade's dad is meaner than her" says cat innocently

"yes..i never though that person could exist" says tori and everyone nodded

"well I'm sorry for jade. But she has to….jade!" andre says realizing they still doesn't know where is jade

"oh right, so if she is not here, beck is in Canada and the school is closed, where can be? Says tori raising a eyebrow

"I told you something bad happened to her" cat says in a very worried tone but this time without cry

Theres silence…but is break for the sound of the car tuning on as andre drive away from jade's home

JADE'S POV

"Ow" it hurts, I move my hand towards my face still with my eyes closed and I feel pain in my nose "owwww" I touch again I think it's broke or something but why? I don't remember anything and I'm confused... I open my eyes slowly and look around, after few seconds all back to my head; I remember the big man in diaper holding me, after I falling and after all was black.

I'm in dark room, almost I can't see but it's empty just there a mirror I think in the wall, some boxes and rags on the ground. It's cold and I don't have nothing except my dress so I hug myself trying to keep me warm with my legs on my chest siting in middle of the room.

I feel like if happened hours since I'm here but I don't know cause I don't have my phone, I'm hungry and I wonder if my friends knows about this and if even cares, same with my dad I mean I'm sure for him would be a weight less if I never come back, I feel a silent tear falling down my cheeks. i'm scared of everything, I'm scared of being with this man, I'm scared of never come back, of never see beck again ,I shook my head and feel more tears running on my face just of think in never see him again, his beautiful eyes watching me, his lips agains mines , his hands touching my body making me feel so safe and loved, I'm really scared of that; god I really love him, for first time in my life I'm scared of die.

My thoughs was interrupted for the door slamming open showing a big and scary figure standing in the door watching me. I feel my body froze of fear at the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice saying:

"hi princess…." while close the door behind of him.

* * *

**so yoi like it? please review oh and follow me on twitter if you want to obviously :) mish_pretty_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so guys i'm happy you like this story and if you don't like it i understand but so what are you reading? and again i'm so sorry for the grammar i'm really trying to get better but anyway i hope you still like it... **

**ok so in this beck is back! yayy :D read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3 :beck is back

BECK'S POV

finally I'm back on home, god I couldn't wait to back I've really miss my RV , Hollywood arts, my friends but over everything I've missing my jade! Oh seriously I've been freaking out without her, even we talked almost all time for video chat I can't wait to see her in person again I mean it was 2 weeks without kiss her or touch her, but that has solution; I smiled to myself grabbing my car's keys and walking towards the door for go to see jade.

I get in my car really excited to see her and start driving; she doesn't know I'm here yet she thinks I'll be here at the night but I'll surprised her, I stop for her coffe with 2 sugars how she likes I went to my car again when I hear my phone sounding, I take it from my pocket hoping was jade and planning a little lie to say her but I saw andre's number ugh andre…don't take me wrong he is my best friend but I really want to hear jade's beautiful voice, anyway I answer him.

"hello men what's up?" I say in my cool tone and drink a little of jade's coffe. I know is not right drive , drink and talk but who cares I smile because that is what jade would say.

"umm hello man…I was wonde..you know" ugh come on andre hurry up I though

"ugh give me the phone.." I hear tori's voice? "hello beck" yeah was her

"umm hello… what is andre so weird?" I ask drinking a little more of coffe, I think I have to get other for jade.

"umm.. beck you know where is jade?" where is jade? I guess in her home and there is where I'm driving to.

"umm I guess in her home" I say in relax tone but like if it was pretty obvious

"well actually… she is not there.." says tori ok so maybe it's with cat yeah that is but immediately I realizes jade was not with cat.

"hi beck…" I hear her sweet voice but sounds a little different like.. worried? did I lost something?

"hi cat!" I say friendly

"so beck?" asks tori, well so I don't know where is jade I mean she doesn't told me nothing about go anywhere.

"umm.. are you sure she is not in home?" I ask

"yes beck.. last night we were in jade's home after of the prom.." wait did she say prom? But last night was jade's play

"prom?" is ask I wait but she doesn't say anything for a second, I'm sure she nodded oh tori I wonder if she knows how phones works I can't see her, after she answer "yes"

"but I though was jade's play last night" what happened to her play, she was really excited about it and worked very hard in it.

"well… sikowitz canceled her play for do the prom..i'm sorry Is just everyone in Hollywood arts wanted a prom" she says trying to defend herself but I was mad.

"everyone or you tori?" I ask upset

"everyo..well yes everyone and all was perfect until she come to ruin everything like always" sorry I just heard her say MY jade ruins everything? Ok I was really mad now

"first jade doesn't ruin anything…and what do you mean with "she comes and ruin everything?" I ask serious

"yes she did it.. first cuted off the lights, after put a awful video of some of her movies I think and scared everyone " I smiled a little hearing what jade did cause all was so her style, god I love her.

"also she canceled the band and it pay to a big baby to ruin the prom" she says upset

"big baby?" I ask "yes , well a men with a diaper.." haha I laugh inside and smile again my jade is only.

"but after she regreted… belive me" wait what? What does she means with jade regretting?

"what do you mean?" I ask

"yeah.. because I named king of the prom the big baby and who do you think was the queen?" ask tori I almost can see the smirk on her face and make me mad

"jade?" I ask /say upset

"yep.." she said proudly "and after she leave for good and we had a amazing prom you'd should be ther…"I cut her off

"no! tori I didn't should be there I'd should be with my girlfriend when she needed me" I said very angry

"I'm sorry.." "no you don't because you only think in yourself, jade worked really hard in that play and for your fault was canceled.. her dad was going to go and I can imagine what he said to her when he knew about it" I breathe deep while tori don't say nothing

"yeah me too" said tori sadly "last night I realized a lot of things about jade and you're right her play was more important than my prom.." yesss at least she accepted it

"now I want to say her I'm sorry….but first we have to find her so you have some idea?"

"umm are you in home?" I ask

"yeah" she said

"ok I'll be there in five bye" and with that I end the call.

AT TORI'S HOME

I knock the door and she immediately opens it

"hey beck.." says her

"you called her?" I ask getting in the house

"no man we can't do it….umm because we have her phone" Wait why they has jade's phone?

"why do you have her phone?" I ask confused

"I found it on the ground with this" cat tells showing me a crown the which I guess is jade's crown

"and why?" I ask oh my god I sounded so stupid it's obvious they doesn't know.

"we don't know beck.. was out of Hollywood art when cat found it last night and there was no one"

Ok sow I feel worried why my girl's phone was on the ground I mean I understand the crown's part but she loves her phone and that is what bothers me.

"when was last time you saw her?" I ask In serious tone.

" when I called her prom's queen and i think the big baby take her out .. I don't know because after we starting singing and forgot about her" said tori

I was really worried and mad now.. "how long was that ego?" I ask

"mm like 12 hours.. " 12 hours? "when we were in jade's home her dad tell us she wasn't there" but where more could jade go I mean she only goes out with me or cat and the school was closed.

"so the last time did you saw her was 12 hours ego and with a big baby taking her out" I said and they nodded "ok it that is" I open the door and exit walking towards my car, I was going to find jade right now I had to .the only idea of she in danger make me FREAK OUT.

"hey where you going?" asks tori from the door with cat and andre behind

"to find jade" I simply said and cat run towards my car "can I go with you?" she asks me I smiled at her "sure, jade will be happy of see you" she smiled and get in.

"I want to go too" says tori as get in too after we were all in the car

"so where are we going first?" asks andre

"Hollywood arts" I simply said and started driving

AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS

"It's closed" says tori thank you Catherine obvious I though

"I don't care" I say and went off from the car walking towards the parking lot and cat comes with me. after tori and after andre.

"There's no one here" andre says and we walk to the street where cat founds the cellphone

"so cat where was it?" I ask to cat, she start walking to other side of the street; we wait a seconds looking at her.

"OH MY GOD" screams cat standing watching at the ground , we run to her immediately

"cat what happened..? oh my god what is that?" ask tori putting a hand over her mouth and other punting to the ground, I come close and there was.. jade's necklace and a kinda of blood. (**i'm not sure if she has it but i need it)**

"oh no! no no no" I say with my hands in my hair while walk a steps and back. Now I was really scared.

"Relax man we don't know if it's blood and either if is hers" andre says trying to calm me down but I can't just I can't. I look at him "is jade's necklace andre and there BLOOD" I say grabbing him by the shoulders, I see towards to cat and tori who was watching me, cat with some tears and tori with worried look.

All was happening on my head in those moments all my memories with jade, her beautiful blue-green eyes that maybe I'll never see again, the smell of her skin, her sweet voice, and that beautiful smile only I can see and it light up all my world. She is my everything.

My thoughs was interrumped for tori

"mm guys.. umm what .. is that? Tori says looking at us and punting behind of me.

Andre and I saw where tori was punting and cat starts running towards that and grabbed it from the ground after back with us holding it, JADE'S SHOE.

"ok look dude I know this seems very creepy but you have to be calm down.. that it doesn't means anything" andre says trying to keep the calm.

"it doesn't means anything?" I ask in sarcastically tone "jade has been missing for more than 12 hours, no one knows where can be, and we found her phone, crown , necklace, shoe and blood.. what do you want me to think?" I scream at him in frustration

"and if.. if, if jade is dead?!" cat says crying holding the shoe close to her,

"SHAT UP CAT! Jade is NOT dead" I scream at her she only give me a "sorry look" immediately I feel awful "listen cat I'm sure jade is not dead ok.. we gonna find her promise" I say hugging cat leaving her cry into my chest.

"yes lit red.. jade is strong she can do it" says andre , but do what? The doubt is killing me all what I want is hugging her and never leave her go.

"and that blood doesn't mean anything I mean is almost nothing" says tori well yeah but anyway still is blood and that means my jade has a injure for little is and that it burns me inside.

We get in the car and I start driving to tori's home, there we're gonna call the police and start searching for jade again but this time with help.

MEN'S POV (BIG BABY-JOSH)

Since the first time I saw her I knew she was going to be mine so when the other pretty brunette said I was the king and she the queen, without doubt it I grabbed her in my arms and start running to my car while she was screaming at me put her down but no! she is pretty valuable I mean look at her, she seems a goddess.

I was about to get in the car and she was still scream at me insults, ricko open the door for put her inside but she called me "weirdo" who the hell she thinks is? so I leave her fall to the ground just how punishment, she gets up and try to walk away but I grabbed by the arm I'm NOT gonna leave her, I knew she was going to scream so I punch her in the face and immediately falls to the ground I think I punched very hard because was unconscious and had blood falling from her nose.

I grabbed by her arm to get her up, there was a little of her blood in the ground but doesn't care it's dark and no one gonna notice it, after I put her inside ricko closed the door and we start driving away, no one at the school saw nothing everyone was very busy dancing for look at us; it was so easy.

When we comes to the house I realized she doesn't have her shoe and the crown.. shit I hope no one finds them. I grabbed her in my arms again, still unconscious so get her inside was very easy, I walk towards to "the room" while ricko closed good the front door.

I put her down on the ground and exit leaving her alone…. But no for much.

The hours it happened and I was getting tired and impatient so I decided go to see her, I open the door and there was she, sitting on the ground wearing that dress letting me see her pale skin while her black hair falls down for her shoulders, she looks so perfect, and looking at me with horror in her face.

I look at her for a few seconds and say "hello princess…" closing the door behind of me.

* * *

**duh,duh,duh haha i know what you're thinking but... well i hope you liked this chapter and tell me what do you think, beck? you liked him? i hope so :) please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so i can't sleep and i decided post the chapter anyway now is wenesday so is just some hours before i was thinking do it :)**

**thank you guys i'm so happy you're liking my history and well i have some plans for this, i hope you'll like it... **

**ugh i forgot this: i don't own victorious. **

**i know some of you maybe gonna hate me after of this.. but remember all it has a reason, so read and review :) and try to not hate me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: DIRTY AND BLAME

NO ONE'S POV

Everyone was at tori's home, they called the police and tori's dad was organizing them to go out search jade while a cop was doing questions to cat and tori other was with beck and andre.

"so son when was the last time you saw her?" asks a cop to andre writing in a paper

"well…last night in the prom.." andre says "she was there but after tori named her queen the king take her away and I didn't know more of her"

"king?" asks the cop raising a eyebrow

"yeah.. the big men in diaper" the cop give to andre a weird look "ok son… so how was the big men?" asks the cop still without believe totally

"well he was fat, tall and his diaper was pretty little for him.." andre says moving his hands trying to explain better "um uh…ok" the cop says getting up

"just find her" says beck worried getting up too

"I want to son but.. well all what we know is she was wearing a blue dress and was it saw for last time with a.. "big baby" and the man's description it's same to half mans in this place so will be hard find her.. but we'll try " the cop says and look to tori's dad while beck sat on the couch holding his head in desperation.

"ok listen to me.. the blood on the ground is jade's" says tori's dad and everyone look at him "the man with who saw her last time is unknown" everyone looks disappointed and tori's dad shook his head "I know this seems very disappointed and without solution but please keep the calm we'll find her" he says.

"and what are you waiting for?" says beck upset

"man calm down.." andre says trying to relax him but it doesn't works

"I can't andre I CAN'T my jade is out there with some crazy doing her I don't want to imagine what things.. and I'm here like a idiot without can do anything about it… she must be very scared and i just just can't help her and say her all is going to be okay" beck screams at andre and put his hands on his hair trying to calm himself down and everyone in the room is looking at him.

"listen beck I'm sorry but andre doesn't deserve you talk to him like this…"tori says but beck cut her off

"you don't tell me anything…. First, all this your fault, if you didn't have your stupid prom jade could had her play and now all would be okay" beck snapped at her, tori look hurt

"listen beck I know, okay I know I was wrong to do my prom and I'm sorry I really do beck and I'm very worried for her like you" tori says with some silent tears starting to fall down her face.

"look beck I know you are worried but that doesn't give you right to talk like this to my daughter" says tori's dad upset hugging her.

"yes I do… she was the one who did give jade to that crazy" beck says upset defending himself

"I'm sorry beck I'm so sorry I didn't know he was going to kidnapped her.. please forgive me" says tori already full of tears, beck feels bad for do this to her but he is just so worried about jade.

"listen tori, I'm sorry okay this isn't your fault is just…I am really worried" says beck with tears running down his face "I don't want to lost her.." tori look at him and hug him.

"it's ok beck and anyways…It's part my fault I didn't um I didn't should do that to her but now does not care who is the blame, only matter find her… at time" tori said and the room was in silence few seconds until cat break it.

"let's go to find jade" says cat and walk towards the door with the rest of them following her.

AT SOMEWHERE AWAY

"Hello princess.." josh says closing the door. Now he was wearing normal clothes but still looked so awful and scary.

"what do you want?" asks jade trying to seems brave

"mm it's not obvious princess?" he says walking towards her "I want you"

"I can give you money.. I have a lot of money well my dad but he'll give you anything just please let me go" jade says ignoring what he just said.

"uh oh.. I don't want your money honey" he says "I want you… and believe me you gonna give me many more than your dad could" he end and starts touching her leg but jade kicked him between his legs, gets up and runs to the door "your little bitch.." he says getting up and running towards her.

She doesn't know this place so go for the first way saws, there was a stairs and she run faster to them but josh grabbed her by the hair so she falls down back, she punch him in the stomach with her arm and goes down the stairs to the front door while he is upstairs holding his stomach in pain.

"rickooo" he screams but ricko doesn't respond.

Jade try to open the door but it's closed she try again and again but nothing works. She look back to see where was him and there is he…. just in front of her with a knife in his hand and a horrify look.

"the princess didn't do the right thing" he says in a creepy tone like talking to a little kid "and now I'll show her what happen when the princess aren't good girls" she look at him in horror.

"now walk back to the room.." she looks the knife in his hand and walk towards the room again. "and practice your modals for when I be there" he says mad.

Jade can feel the fear in all her body while she is walking to the room because she knows that maybe never get out again….. at least alive.

Meanwhile in the living room of the home was a man sitting on the couch, he looks like a business man, he is tall, seems elegant, has brown hair and a little tan skin, and is for the 30-35; the man is sitting staring at the door when josh gets inside.

"oh my god…you scared me" he says surprised "what do you want?" asks

"you know what I want" the man says upset and gets up

"well no.. I'm not sure!" Says josh

"don't lie to me… you know what I want so where is?"

"actually I don't have it" josh says nervous as the man take him by the shoulders and push him to the wall.

"you promised me you'd have it for now" the man says loud more upset

"I know I know…" josh says scared "but still I don't if you wait me a little mor…" the man cut him off

"I won't wait anymore josh, we have a deal and I want you paying me right now" the man screams

" I can't I told you I still don't have it" josh screams at him back.

"uh so… " the man starts and take his phone but josh stops him "listen please wait me a little more and I promise you'll get it soon… now I have some business very special "

"what do you mean?" the man asks "you'll see" josh says

"well josh… you have 24 hours before… you know" the man says

"24 hours? That is a short time" josh answers

"you know with this people it can't play… you made a deal and now has to pay it"

"but.." "nothing josh" the man spam "follow me" josh says and they exit of the room.

AT THE ROOM

Jade was sitting on the ground waiting for josh gets inside full of fear, she was holding her legs into her chest thinking in what will happen to her, she will be live?, she will see beck again? Everything was happen on her head and the tears starts running down her face.

She is staring at the door in the dark room waiting for josh gets in and at same time wishing never happens but she knows it's going to happen.

The door opens and jade's body froze at the 2 mans standing there ,watching her while she look at them in panic and her heart start faster and faster by second with every step they give closer.

"who is this?" the man asks to josh while is staring at jade

"my princess….jade" josh says and jade watch them in confusion

"so jade uh? Is pretty very pretty.." the man says in cold tone

"do you think this can pay it?" josh asks and jade froze even more when the man see her.

"you know what josh, I think I can convince the boss to wait you a little more.."

"excellent." Josh says and look at jade who doesn't know if is more scared by josh of for this man.

"so josh let us alone" the man spam at josh and he exit of the room closing the door very good.

"jade right?" he asks and jade look at him like mad and nodded

"come on jade… why are you so serious, I want to see a smile in that beautiful face" he says her while take off part of his suit. "it's hot here don't think?" he asks her but she doesn't do anything.

"look girl.. this is going to be easier for you if you cooperate" he says a little upset

"I won't cooperate in anything and you can't make me" jade spam at him and gets up.

"so brave the girl uh? Good I like it more… and don't worry you'll do it I promise" he says threating and take off his shoes while jade only see him

"come on jade don't be shy" he says

"I'm not shy.. but I don't like take off my clothes in front of pedophiles" she says in her usual boring tone.

"look princess I'm being very easy with you but you are starting to get me tired" he says upset "and pedophile? You're not a little girl, baby.. you are all a women, a beautiful one" he says looking her and walking to her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" she screams

"that was you last scream ,you hear me?" he says louder taking her by the hair

"get away from me I said, you stupid" she spams, he let her hair turn around and walk 2 steps away of her; and before she could react he turn at her furious and hit her "ahh" the which make jade falls holding her cheek and staring at him in horror.

"I warned you.." he says loud and angry "now get up you little bitch" as take her by the arm and gets her up, she has tears falling down her face.

"don't cry.. and now take off your dress" he orders but she doesn't do anything

"I gived you a order" he says "you are not my boss"

JADE'S POV

god I don't wanna get my dress off…. but he just hit me and if do it again? I don't want to either cause it hurts so much, he is stronger than I thinked and scarier too, now is staring at me and I have fear many fear how i'd wish beck would be here right now.

"I gived you a order" he says me mad

"You are not my boss" I say trying to keep me brave but as soon how I said it I feel other punch on my face and fall on my knees

"now you want to cooperate princess or I need to teach you more modals" he says me; I have my hand on my face and when I look my fingers has blood, shit.

"are you deaf? Didn't you listen to me? answer me" he screams

"ye..ess" I say weakly oh god I really hate be weak.

"okay so.." he says and starts taking my dress off "see? it was that so hard'" I look at him with fear only wearing bra and panties.

"oh my god you are perfect" he says and start touching my leg and taking her to his hip

" please don't touch me…." I'm begging this is really serious

"if you are a good girl I promise, you gonna love it" he whisper on my ear as feel his other hand on my back and after my bra is open and on the ground while he is kissing my neck "please.." I say weakly as the tears run down my face but this time he doesn't say anything now his hands run all my back and starts moving my hips close to his, I feel so bad right now; I just closed my eyes hard as I can crying in silence with my head looking at the sealing and I feel his hand getting in my underwear….(I guess you can imagine what happens next)

"awww.. it hurts" I say crying "please stop! STOP!" but he doesn't stop after few minutes the pain disappear I just stopped of fight, I can't do it anymore I'm tired…I feel still some tears falling down my cheeks and I'm staring at the sealing just waiting for he overs, I feel so weak and dirty all I want to do is die; after few moments it felts like hours he stops.

"so princess…. " he says while get dressed and I don't move just I can't.

"come on I know you enjoyed it" of course not I didn't enjoy it, it was awful the worst thing never happen to me I feel like the unhappy person alive, I want to die right now, right here I don't care about anything anymore, is how if the world is over for me now, I feel dead in life.

"I want so badly do it again but I don't know if it's possible… you know what relax I'll do it, we'll see us very soon, I promise" he says and kiss my cheek. God please kill me.

NO ONE'S POV

"bye honey" he says and exits but not without grab with him a little memory so he takes a picture but jade even don't notice.

"so?" asks josh who was waiting out of the door.

"it was amazing josh… where you found her?" the man asks

"um uh in Hollywood arts… I won her" says josh

"you won her? Umm I didn't know the girls was prizes"

"well you see" josh says "whatever josh I don't care how you have her but this girl worths her weight in gold" the man says

"I know.. cause of that I let you have her" josh says proudly like if she was his.

"yeah, yeah but that don't let you out of troubles" the man says while watch at his phone.

"what is that?" josh asks "oh just a little memory of this day" he says smiling

"oh send it me" josh says the man roll his eyes and send it to the other perv man.

After some hours of talk It's night and the man exits, josh stay in the living room watching the picture and printing it, after put it on his pocket and lye on the couch to sleep.

AT JADE'S ROOM

Jade is lying there without move on the ground holding the veld and crying… now is crying hard because she just realizes what happened to her, few hours ego she knews but still didn't feels, now she knows it ,she was RAPED; everything was happen on her head, she knows never will find her, but she doesn't want to either… she doesn't wanna be find it, it feels so ashamed, dirty, gross and blame, she thinks than maybe could stop him but she didn't do anything leaved it happen, all is her fault,

She has lying there naked for hours and feels so bad, she gets up and put her dress on again, she sit on the ground and put the veld over her body for keep her warm but feels the smell of him, and all back to her head, he inside of her, his voice, his smell everything and make her want to die so dumps the veld to other side of the room with her legs on her chest and hug herself again while is thinking.

What is going to think he? She thinks 'when he knows I'm not virgin anymore….we were planning do it together in the correct moment but now.. now he's going to hate me,' is all what she can think "I lost him, I lost him , I lost him…" she says crying "beck…." And with that name on her mouth she falls sleep with her dead between her legs.

* * *

**first i want you to know i love jade okay**

**mm so? you liked? you're hating me? i hope no, cause i love you all guys :) please review, seriously it means a lot to me and if you are nice even more. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**omg thank you guys :) so how i'm really happy for the reviews i'm posting this today, 2 chapters in a day yayy! i'm writing the nexts chapters for can update everyday cause the thursday i start classes :( and well i hope you'll like it what i'm doing... so read and review.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: the picture

BECK'S POV

It was night now and more than 24 hours since jade is missing, we searched her all day and nothing. The worry it's killing me I can't live without her and those hours was awful, I'm driving my friends to their homes and after I'll back to my RV but I doubt can sleep, i was focus on the road when I feel something in my head; a sound.. was jade's voice saying my name as my heart goes faster I think I imagining things now but it felts so real and I know something bad it's happening to her, god I have to find her.

"jade…" I say when I heard her weak voice on my head like if was asking me save her.

"what?" asks me tori

"uh?" "you just said jade, what happened?" she asks me

"it's stupid" I say "but I think I heard her saying my name.. she needs me" I say trying hard to not let the tears already on my eyes fall down while they look each other like if was a crazy.

"beck.." says cat in a sad tone

"look beck you need to go to home and get some sleep.. tomorrow the things will be better" andre says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I doubt can sleep.. I just think in jade, if she is okay, if has cold, if is hungry, if if.." my voice cut at the words "if she is alive" and with that the tears fall down my cheeks thinking that may be my jade could be dead.

"she is beck" tori says me "I am sure she is alive, she is jade the stronger person I never met.. and can do it" I look at her and nodded I really want to believe that.

"well tomorrow there's school beck but I think you may be should be in home and sleep more, you've been awake much time" andre says me

"no! I'll go if stay in home I'll freak out" I say "and after of the school we'll continue searching her" they nodded and cat give me a kiss in the cheek "bye beck" she says and whisper on my ear "all it's going to be okay, I promise" and with that she exit of the car and walk to home, I never heard cat say something like that i was surprised but her words made me feel a little better.

After I drove tori and andre to their homes and went back to my RV, I dumped the keys on the couch and lye in the bed watching the sealing with my hands on my front. I'm not going to sleep just I can't when I closed my eyes I just see jade smiling at me and I smile but after I hear her screaming asking me help and I can't do nothing so I open the eyes and going to take a shower.

It was already 3am and I'm still awake but my body feels weak, I lye on my bed holding a jade's picture; it was on our last anniversary she was smiling happy and I was kissing her cheek, we were in a empty restaurant; I paid them for closed it that night because jade hates people and I wanted she had a good time, it was the money I saved for the last 2 and half years but jade is many more important for me, that night I made her happy and that is all what matters. I look the picture smiling at her beautiful face until I fall sleep.

JOSH'S POV (next day)

This girl is gonna make me rich, I think while I see the picture and put my finger over her body when ricko interruped my thoughs

"josh.. how is the girl?" he asks me

"she is very good… we'll have all what we want soon without I have to wear a diaper in stupids partys" I say and he smirk.

"ooh good.. what thinks him?" he says

"oh he loves her.." I say proudly

"excellent we don't want the boss mad ,I'll go to make her something to eat, we don't want her to die"

"of course not.." I say "I gotta go" and start walking towards the door.

"where?" he asks me

"Hollywood arts… there was her shoe and crown, I want to know if someone Found them and if they are searching her" I say and open the door

"be careful.. they can't see you ok" he says and I closed the door walking to my car.

NO ONE'S POV

It was Monday morning on hollywood arts and everyone was walking to their classes like everyday and talking about the prom.

There was tori in her locker taking books and cat was with her, when beck walk for the door drinking a coffe, he seems so tired and sad, tori and cat walk to him and andre appears behind of them.

"hi beck" says cat sweetly but sadly at same time

"hey.." says tori "hey man, how you been" says andre with a forced smile at his friend for make him feel better.

"hi guys…."says beck emotionless

"I'm glad you come beck.. it's better for you be here and think in other thing" says tori putting her hand on beck's shoulder

"I guess.." says beck lying because he can't think in other thing except jade

The first period is over and no one asks for jade except sikowitz but a second later he started talking about coconuts and forgot about it.

There was all in their usual table sitting eating; tori has a burrito like andre while cat and Robbie are eating pizza and beck has a burrito too but is not eating it.

"come on man if you don't eat you'll get sick and jade needs you healthy" says andre trying to convince him of eat.

"do you want pizza?" asks cat and beck shook his head

"really guys I'm not hungry.." beck says drinking his coffe "I'm okay with this"

"fine beck, but you only are looking for get sick and like that you can't help her" says tori upset

"I'm not going to get sick.." he defends himself

"yes you do" tori says and after is a little fight of "yes", "no" "come on" etc.. the only one who is not screaming It's cat

while they are spamming each other a car stops in a parking lot of Hollywood arts and a man exit from it. He start walking around looking at the ground and after at the students but they doesn't care. The man was josh.

In the table they still are fighting until cat break it.

"SHUT UP" cat screams at them

"cat!" tori says touching her ear "what happened to you?"

"it's just you doesn't shut your mouths and it was giving me headache" cat says between sweet and upset

"sorry cat" says beck "kay kay- now eat" her voice pass out from sweet to serious, everyone glare at her and beck start eating his burrito.

In the parking lot josh stay watching them in their table because there was the other pretty brunette and for him they seems relax like if nothing happens.

"excellent" he says "no one cares about her and….the things maybe are in the trash by now" he thinks and take jade's picture from his pocket touching it with his finger

"no one cares about you princess… that is very good you know it right? It means you will stay with me and will be very useful in a lot of ways" he says to the picture while cat in the table ups her head to see him but he doesn't notices.

"what happen cat?'" asks andre

"uh?... oh nothing it's just I think I know him" says cat looking at her friends again

"who?" asks tori

"there… wait isn't he the big baby with clothes?" says cat punting at josh with her little finger.

Everyone immediately stare a josh

"yes, yes cat is him" tori says loud with hope and fear in her voice, beck start running to him and the rest follow.

"you!.." beck screams and josh immediately was take out of his thoughs with jade while puts the picture on his back pocket and get in the car.

"wait!" screams tori but the car drive away.

BECK'S POV

Shit, shit, shit, I can't believe I was so close, so close of the only hint I have to find jade, "shit.." I say holding my hair hard in frustration walking from a side to other and after I kick a car "ugrrr" I'm hating myself right now why I didn't run faster? Maybe I could.. or why I didn't stay here with jade? I had to go to Canada, stupid Canada now I understand jade, I hate that country too, I should be here with her during her play or for comfort her when sikowitz canceled it and she doesn't wanted go to home, stupid beck! Stupid beck.. if I was be here now jade would be fine with me but no I wasn't here and jade is not fine.

"beck.." says me tori

"you ok?" asks cat sweetly, no of course not I'm not ok, my girlfriend is missing, she is my everything I can't live without her, I LOVE her more than I love myself and now she is in some place with a man and I don't know how is she, I don't know if she ate, if she drink ,if she is cold, if she is…alive yet. And the man who we think have her just come and let him go.

"yeah… is just.." I start but something catch my attention, it's a withe paper on the ground just behind of them where the man was and i'm sure i didn't see it when i walked there, i mean is not so small.

"what?" Robbie asks me but I don't answer him and walk towards the paper between them.

"what's wrong?" tori asks me but I don't answer her either.

I take the paper form the ground and see it…" OH MY GOD! " I say and fall in my knees "no, no ,no this can't be happening," THIS. CAN'T. BE .HAPPENING but if is. It's happening and I can't do anything….

"beck.. what is that?" asks andre serious while cat and tori watch me with look between inter confusion and hurt, I look at him with the paper in my hand still on the ground but I just back to see the paper. "NO!" I say loud I can hear the rage and pain in my own voice while hold my hair like if I was trying to get off my head.

"beck calm down…give it to me" andre demands putting his hands on my shoulders making me stop.

"no… andre she.. he.. oh my god I want… I'm going to kill him…" I say holding andre by the shoulders too and my voice past out from pain to rage.

"beck breathe.. give me the paper" andre demands again

"it's not a paper andre… is, is jade.." I say and my voice break as I give him the paper.

It is a picture, and not just a picture it's a jade's picture but that wasn't the only problem; in the photo jade is lying on the ground without…clothes.. just with a veld covering part of her body, the room is dark but I can see on the background it's her dress and part of her bra; her face is staring at nowhere like lost but I can see the pain in her eyes also with some tears, it's obvious she has been crying ,she has a bruise on a cheek and a little of blood below her nose, that bastard hit her, her hair is all a disorder like if she was jumping or how if someone grabbed her by the head or..i don't want to think anymore but she looks so small and weak, she needs me, needs me now more than ever.

"beck… I, I am sorry man!" andre says me after of watch the picture

"andre, what Is that?" asks tori and andre just give her the photo and back to me as I see tori.

"oh my god" tory says in horror covering up her mouth.

* * *

**ok so now beck knows what happened to jade :0 and the gang too, the next chapter will be in ? pov, haha i have it already but i want to know if you have some idea... review please? i love tou guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next chapter yay! like i promised i'm updating everyday :)**

**ok so this is in tori's pov, i'm not a big jori fan but i think their friednship is cute and i wanted tori regreting so much haha xD thank you for the nice reviews, really it means a lot to me :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: unknown number

TORI'S POV

"OH MY GOD" I say when as I saw the picture, it's jade and she is naked with bruises on her face, seems she was…she was raped; looks so hurt and weak, I can see her clothes behind of her, the same clothes she was wearing in the prom when I did this to her; god I'm a monster how could I be so stupid and bad friend? I know jade is not the nicer person in the world and I was really mad at her for wants to ruin my prom but still was my friend and I did this to her, I feel how the tears start running down my cheeks and I cover up my mouth with my hand.

I can't believe is jade, she is the stronger person I never met and in this picture looks so weak,small,helpless, her look is lost but I can see all the pain in her eyes, all what I want to do now is hug her hard as I can and say her I'm sorry, I'm so sorry and all is going to be okay that she is not alone but I can't my friend is in that room hurt,naked, and alone I hope, I'd wish can be there instead her because I caused everything and I mean not just in this situation; in all, I did sikowitz canceled her play, and knowing her dad I'm sure he mades her feel awful,I kissed he boyfriend in front of her,taked a lot of leads on plays she wanted so badly, I caused her so much pain and now her life must be a nightmare; god how I regret.

Beck looks so bad, sad, worried and mad I never saw him like this, andre looks so worried and mad, and cat is looking the picture in shock, she is so innocently I don't think she realizes what Is happening to jade but in her eyes the pain is obvious as she is touching the picture with her little hand and with tears in her eyes.

"oh no jadey…" cat says crying

"cat, cat please give me the picture" I say trying to convince her to give it, I don't want her to see this anymore.

"no.. is jade, tori and she has not clothes and a bruise and blood and.. and and looks so hurt" says cat

"I know cat… but don't worry we'll find her I promise " I say hugging her and taking the picture.

"we have to call the police and say them" andre says and we all nodded

After I called my dad and told him about all what happened and now they has the picture, it's nigh and we are on my home again .

"okay guys now is for sure that man has her.. .but still we don't know who is him" my dad says

"well but we saw his car…" I say hopping that can help

"yes baby but do you remember it?" he asks me and I shook my head, god I'm so stupid.

"okay anyway some cops will be around of the school dressed like normal people and if the man appears again we'll can arrest him and find jade" my dad says "that is all what we can do"

"and if he won't come?" beck cries "so never we'll find her"

"dude calm down okay…. You have to keep you strong for jade" andre says him and he just sit on the couch looking at the ground.

"I don't think they wants money, in that case they'd call by now" a cop says, he has a point and for the picture I'm sure the last thing they wants form jade is money, we were thinking what more to do when someone knocked the door, I walk to the door and open ii to find someone I never thinked see here…..jade's dad

"um hello…"I say

"hello vega.." wait he just called me 'vega' ohh jade… I think it was from family "can I come?"

"yes, yes of course." I say and he walks inside while i closed the door and everyone staring at him

"what do you want here uh?" beck asks upset "is looking for jade for slap her again like the first time you saw us together" oh my god I didn't know that.

"no of course not" jade's dad seems hurts

"so what uh ,sir? For you information I didn't find jade in none hotel or dunk in the road… and if you want to tell her what you gonna do with her, she is not here!" Says andre upset too

"no.. I, I just want to find my daughter" jade's dad says looking hurt

"that is not true… I heard you a lot of times say that jade is your worst mistake and doesn't wanted see her again…. And you know what? It Happened, your dream becomed reality, now jade is missing and possible dead by now" beck screams with tears falling down his face at the last part he said.

"I know….i know and I'm sorry okay, nothing of that is true.. I said it when I was mad, of course I love my jade, is my daughter and the only I have in the world… I don't want to lost her" jade's dad says and I can see he's trying hard to not cry. "I just want the best for her" beck and andre still looks upset but I'm happy jade's dad says that now I just hope jade can hear it someday because she thinks he hates her.

I was lost in my thoughs when I saw beck walk to jade's dad and… hug him? Yes they were hugging, jade's dad hug him back "I don't want to lost her either" beck says, if this was other situation I was saying "awww" but now it's serious, they break the hug

"I know son.. and I'm so happy jade has a boyfriend like you, who loves her truly" jade's dad says putting a hand on beck's shoulder, beck just nodded weakly and give a small smile.

"I'm here because someone send me a…a picture" jade's dad says

" what picture?" andre asks, he take his phone from his pocket and show it; it was the same picture we found earlier but why someone send her to jade's dad? And how it has the number?

"is the same picture.." cat says "what do you mean?" john (jade's dad) says

" this" says a cop giving the photo to john "we found it early" I say.

"this is, is awful… my baby girl is there.. with a, a man and he is..is.. he.." john's voice break down in the last words with some tears falling on his face.

"raped her" cat cries everyone stare at her and she only sit again on the couch looking down. I didn't know she knows what 'rape' means. John put his hands on his face in frustration knowing what cat just said it's true, I mean is pretty obvious.

"and how this man can have your number?" my dad asks

"I, I don't know.. today when I was on my job.. a message appear from a unknown number and when I opend it…." He cuts and breathes ", just was the picture without note or something, just the picture of my baby naked, with bruises.." he says and for the way how says it it's pretty obvious it hurts him a lot.

"okay Mr. west you don't have to talk anymore.. "my dad says him knowing this hurts him so much.

"just, just find her please… I'll give you anything if they wants money I'll give them..all just for have my baby girl back" he says

"I understand you Mr. west." My dad says but jade's dad cut him off "john, say me john"

"okay, I understand how are you felling john I'd be same if some of my daughters was in this situation.." my dad says putting his arm around me.

"I hope you never have to live it… It's the worst thing you can feel, know your daughter is on hands of man and he is hurting her.. is just so so awful" he says looking at me and after back to my dad.

"I know john, I know I promise we'll find her" my dad says "now we have to figure it out who send the picture and why? I guess it was the man but why and without note.."

"may be jade told him the number" andre says, I guess he is right if not I don't know how can be possible.

"yes I guess.. you are right" I say

"yes but if he wants money, why just send the picture without note asking it?" my dad says

"this has not sense… I think he just wants us hurt knowing that jade is in pain" beck says "and it's working…his fucking plan is working" beck says kicking the couch.

"we don't know beck.. may be he is going to.." I say but a sound cuts off my voice, I look at jade's dad who is holding his phone in the hands with a nervous look.

"it's him.."

* * *

**yay now jade's dad is nice and loves his daughter :) so? keep you reviwing guys seriously always it put a smile on my face...i love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**here is the next chapter! yay haha well, if you think because "the man" is calling, the police will arrest him, finds jade and everyone will be happy!...read ;) seriously thank you for the nice reviews, it makes my day =D **

* * *

Chapter 7: free?

JOSH'S POV

I was on Hollywood arts seeing if someone noticed jade's wasn't there and all was going on perfect no one saw me until I get distracted on my thoughs and a boy screamed at me running to me, I saw the pretty brunette behind and I knew they was looking for jade I get in my car and drive away without look behind, but now they knows I have her shit, what if they finds who I am? And I'm going to the jail, excellent ugh I need to do something also I have the problem with the boss, all was happening to me right now.

I need to do something right now but what? If I let her go I'll go to jail anyways and I still have problems with the boss, at least with her here I can keep matt (the man) relax, but not for much, what I do? What I do? What I do?...bingo!

Now I know what I'm going to do, perfect, it's sad but with that I dump the 2 problems and I'll be free. Soon as I'm in home I take the phone and call matt,

"hello" matt says

"hey matt, I need to tell something to the boss" I say

"he is busy.. tell me and I'll tell him" he says me but no I need to him.

"is really important.. I need to talk to him" I say

"ugh… fine" he says and I hear how other person takes the phone

"are you ready to pay me josh? You know I'm not the type of patient people" he says me serious almost threating me.

"yeah..sir. about that I want to do a deal… and it will be very good for you" I say trying to convince him of not kill me.

"I listen you" excellent I think

"I know what type of business you do… and I have something will be very useful for you"

"what do you mean? I have a lot of business" he says me and I know this man do a lot of things, bad things.

"I have a beautiful girl.. "I say

"continuous " he says me yesss he likes the deal "how is she?"

"she is tall, pale, has black hair, beautiful face and the body of a goddess" I say proudly trying to convince him to say yes. "you can ask matt, he ´knows´ her better"

I hear the boss saying something and after a matt answer him with something like "is really beautiful.. " and "I enjoyed her" I can't hear very good but I know that is what he says and I believe him.

"josh?" "yes sir.?" I ask

"we have a deal" yessssss now I'm free I'll miss my princess but I prefer be free and alive.

"excellent sir I promise you won't regret.. so where you want I take her?" I ask

"matt and I will go for her.. got her ready for when we comes" and with that he ends the call.

I go upstairs to "my princess room" and get inside , she was her hugging herself on the ground without look at me; it was like lost and all she was a disaster, her dress has a part broke, her face has a bruise and red eyes from cry with some blood below her nose, and her hair well is all out of place; I have to make her looks good in little time so I walk to her and she up her head at me.

"please let me go…."she says me weakly

"I'll do it" I say and she gives me a surprise look.

"really?" she asks me with a smile of hope.

"yes, you'll be out there soon.. but I have to make you look better I mean if you go out like this the people will see you so they'll call the police and I'll have problems" I say I hope she believes me, she give a weird look I know she doesn't believe.

"okay.. but after I'll go right? and I promise I won't tell anything"

"yes, that is a good girl" I say and she gets up

"give your dress" I say

"what? No!" she answer me "you want to go right? Give it to me or you'll stay here" I say her she only nodded and takes off her dress, well at least I see her body a last time. She covers up with the veld while I fix her dress fast as I can; after I give to her and she gets dressed.

"okay, now I have to clean your face" I say her and she only nodded but when I come closer to her I can feel the fear she is feeling, god and even I never touch her sadly for me. I cleaned her face and did her hair, now she looks amazing again like when just comes.

"see? You look very pretty princess" I say her and smile but she only look at me still with fear and doesn't say anything.

"come on.." I started but the sound of the door cuts me off, I go down stairs and opened, there was him, and matt with two tall mans behind of them with guns on their pants and glasses.

"hi matt, hi sir… please get in" I say them and they gets in, jade was upstairs watching us in confusion.

"okay, where is?" the boss asks me

"just there… " I say punting to her

"oh my god, you was right uh matt, she is beautiful I'm sure it will be very useful" he says smiling at matt with a little laugh.

"come on princess, don't be shy and come to met me" he says to her and she look at me

"you told me I'd go" she says me

"I know honey and I'll do what I said.. you'll go of "here" " I say her

"yes.. you come with us baby" matt says and she shook her head

"mm looks like someone forgot her modals lesion here uh?" matt says ad she look at him in panic.

"matt, let her alone I don't want her to be scared.." the boss says to matt and turned to jade with a smile "you don't have of what worry honey, now come"

Jade walk down stairs slowly and the boss touch her cheek while she closes her eyes.

"seriously josh, where you found her? Is really pretty" he says me and I smile at him.

"let's go matt, we have things to do….. let's go baby" he says to her and she walk out of the door with a big man holding her by the arm

"bye princess, I'll miss you" I say but she doesn't say nothing

"it was very good do business with you" the boss says me and hold my hand after wents off, I closed the door and I hear the car drive away; I'm totally free now.

BECK'S POV (at the nigh in tori's home)

"It's him.." john says and everyone star at him.

" you sure?" tori's dad asks

"yes… It has jade's picture like icon" he says showing us a jade's photo on his phone, she is so beautiful.

"answer" I scream at him.

"and put it loud out" a cop says, jade's dad push answer and everyone shuts up.

"he.,hello" he says nervously

"daa…dad." It was jade's voice, oh my god is she, is my jade, she is alive, thank you god,

"jade…oh my god honey, are you a okay?" he asks her

"dad.." she says crying "plea,,please help me.." oh god… I feel so powerless, she is crying in pain and I can't help her.

" yes, yes, baby.. where are you?" he asks her, I can hear her breathe

"i, I don't know.." she says crying

"jade! Baby.. I kn.." is start to give her instructions but she cuts me off

"beck?.. "she asks me

"yes, baby it's me.." I say her

"oh my god beck…" she says weakly and cry even more "the..they… you're gonna hate me" she says, god how can she thinks that, I LOVE HER more than anything in the world.

"what? No honey… I'll never could hate you, I love you, you hear me I love you.." I say

"but.. but" she says but I cut her off

"no jade! But nothing I love you okay, I love you more than anything, you have to be strong baby like always , you are jade west, you can do it" I say

"I, I love you too" her sweet voice says me weakly, but before we can say something else I hear a door open and a voice, man voice.

"hello prince….." the voice says in a perv tone "what the hell are you doing little bitch? oh my god my heart goes faster.

"no..nothing" she says scared.

"don't lie to me" he screams and we hear a slam and she screams crying, this man just hit her o god I want to kill him so badly right now.

"leave my daughter alone…"her dad screams at the phone in frustration, after we hear steps getting close.

"make me" he says proudly and jade's dad hold his head in pain knowing he can't "do you liked the picture? Right she looks beautiful?" and laugh sarcastically.

"say good bye princess…we have things to do" he says to her "no.. please.." we hear she saying it and I almost can feel the fear in her voice.

"you'll have news soon" and with that he ends the call. I kick the couch again holding my hair "ugrrrr" I know he is going to hurt her right now and I can't do nothing, I feel so powerless and stupid.

"oh god.." john says "we have to find her now"

"yes… he is going to hurts her" tori says very worried.

"but what he wants uh? Why not just ask for money" andre says upset

"they wants more.. they wants her " tori says and I know she is right, they wants my jade.

"and now what we do?" andre aks

"he told we'll have news soon so I guess he'll call again" tori's dad says and everyone nodded, cat and tori sit on the couch talking of something about unicorns I think, tori is trying to make cat feel better, andre is drinking some cocoa with jade's dad who looks really bad, I think he realizes how much loves jade after of see the photo and I'm just watching them sitting on the couch and thinking what would be happening to jade right now? Is she okay? They hurts her much? Well at least she is alive and knows I love her more than anything, I almost never said it to her when she was here and now I can't do it.

We waited all night and he doesn't called, all day and he doesn't called either, the police tried to search the number but it was dumped so again we had nothing, we waited for news a week and nothing, now I''m start to think it won't be news and that is killing me, without jade I'm nothing, without her I don't want.. I can't live, is my everything and now she is gone, I hope not forever.

NO ONE'S POV

"It has a week since the call and still we don't have any news" beck says sitting on their usual table at the asphalt café.

"I know I am really worried… I hope she is okay" tori says nervous

"and if the man got mad and kills her….?" Cat asks innocently and sad

"cat I told you…." Beck cuts off "she is okay" cat only look at him and beck down the look.

"yes cat, she is strong I'm sure is okay" andre says to cat

"but.. if he rapes her again?" cat asks ready to cry

"shut. Up. Cat" beck says mad looking at the table.

"I'm sorry beck… it's just I don't want to her hurts and they has her" cat says to beck "may be,," but beck cut her off

"I know cat, okay I know may be they raped her again, again and again and we are here without know where is she for help her also I know than maybe I'll never see her again but I don't want to think that, I want to think she is okay, even I know it's not true make me feel better" beck screams at cat, but no directly at her, screams at himself, at the sky, at his friends, at everyone, he is staring a cat but cat knows he doesn't scrams at her so she just gets up, walk to him and hug him.

"she is alive beck.. I know I can feel it… you know, every night since she is missing I talk to her on my mind and I know she can hear me.. " cat whisper to beck.

"I hope so…" he says "you know she loves you right? I mean I know you are her best friend cat but she thinks you prefer tori over her and that it hurts her so much even if she doesn't say it" he says on her ear.

"oh my god, no! I never would do that, she was, is and will be my best friend, I can't believe she thinks that" cat says a little upset but still in her sweet voice.

"thinks what?" asks tori

"uh..um nothing is just jade thinks you are my best friend but I already say beck she is" cat says innocently and tori just look at her a little hurt but puts a fake smile on her face

"well cat don't worry when she comes back you can tell her in person.." says Robbie.

"if she back" says rex and everyone star at Robbie

"she will" beck says serious and the rest nodded after starts eating again when a car park in the parking lot,a man exit from the car and walks towards them.

"hi guys." He says

"umm hi dad.. what are you doing here?" beck asks

"beck.. someone leaved something for you at home" beck's dad says

"mm and what is? Beck asks

"umm I think you should see it for yourself.." he says looking a little worried.

"okay where is? Beck asks eating burrito

" follow me.." beck gets up and starts walking behind "come with me guys" he says to his friends and they gets up walking with him. They walks to the beck's dad's car and he opens the back door after takes a box from inside and gives to beck.

"here" he says and beck take the box giving to his dad a weird look, he opens it and immediately his heart stops; it's a dress but no just a dress is JADE'S DRESS, beck take it and see it in shock for few seconds, holding it on his face feeling the smell of her girlfriend with some tears falling down.

"jade.." he says crying

"I'm sorry son…. " his dad says

"jade" beck says again

"beck you have to calm down we knew something like this would happen, there something else with the dress?" tori asks

"why she has not her dress? What the hell this suppose to mean?" he cries

"it's a new, beck and is the only we have now" tori respond and take the box from the ground where beck let it falls; she search inter all the papers of colors inside and take a note was inside, everyone star at her as she open it to read it.

*I hope you like it my present, as much as I like my princess.. you know she is a "very good girl" don't worry I'm taking care of her while you're not here and we both are enjoying so much ;) you'll have news soon.. ps: enjoy the dress anyways she looks better without it*

Tori end of read and there silence while they are looking each other with hurt faces until beck's phone sounds with a message from jade's dad

"I have news".

* * *

**okay...so now you know jade is NOT with the big baby (josh) anymore...but it will be better,same or worse? ;) review please? ... i love you guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**okay guys this is a really sad day :( i guess you know why..if not "victorious is ending, it won't be a 4 season" i know it's awful and well i'm so depressed right now but i don't want to break my promise.. so here is the next chapter... read and review.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: the video

NO ONE'S POV (AT WEST'S HOME)

There was beck,tori,andre and andre out of jade's home waiting for someone open the door,until a woman opens it.

"hi.."says cat sweetly

"umm hi cat!" the woman says nicely to cat but looking sad.

"hello Mrs. West" says beck

"hello beck.. nice to see you again" she says "well, come in" they all nodded and gets in the house.

"john!.. they are here" jade's mom screams at the stairs and few moments after john come down stairs holding a box.

"hey guys.." he says

"hi Mr. west, what happened? Well someone leaved me jade's dress" beck says worried.

"oh my god…my poor daughter and well is this…" he says showing a little black box

"I found her when I just come to home… after john told me.. what happened" jade's mom (Maryssa) says with some tears on her eyes.

"and what is?" andre asks

"I don't know… I wanted wait for you guys come" john says worried too.

"so? Open it" tori says anxiously, everyone nodded, they walks to the couch and sits , john breathes deep with the box on his lap and open it; there is a disc with a note.

*enjoy it, you will have news soon*

"so, play it" tori says still anxiously, they star at her a moment but everyone is thinking the same, john gets up, put the disc on the dvd and push 'play' getting seat again.

*it was a video, first all was dark and silence but after you can hear jade's voice *

"please!.. no!" she says crying

"come on baby.. be a good girl or you'll get other punishment, do want that?" the man says.

"NO!" she cries scared

"okay very good, now.. mm say something for your dad" he says

" dad?" she says

" yes.. he can hear you" he says

"no, he can't" she says

"if I tell you he can is because he can" he says "now talk"

"dad, I am sorry" she says crying

"why?" he asks her sarcastically,

"be.. because I'm a bad daughter, just cause problems.. I'm a bitch" she says

"and?.. come on jade tell it" he says and there silence "jade, you're begging me for other punishment, now TELL IT!" he says upset

"I deserve this" she screams

"good girl.." he says proudly "you'll get news soon, say bye jade"

"bye.." she says and the video/sound over.

Everyone look at the tv cat and tori in shock, andre upset and worried, jade's dad put his hands on his face, jade's mom cry covering up her mouth and beck looks like if something was burning him inside, looks worried,sad,powerless,mad, he is still watching the tv.

"oh my god.. my poor baby" Maryssa says crying and john puts his arm around her.

"Maryssa please calm down" he says trying to be the strong one but is same inside.

"how can you ask me that uh? Is my daughter, 'our' baby girl and she is there with that fucking people alone and they are hurting her" she screams at him.

"listen Ms. West I know how you're feeling but please you have to be strong for jade" andre says to her

"But they has her and what punishment? What the hell he did to my baby?" she says loud, beck gets up and punch the wall.

"why? Why do this to us?... beck says loud in frustration "he knows it hurts us, why the hell is bad with him?"

"I don't know beck.. we just saw him one time" tori says nervous

"but no one do this for nothing… something it's bad here" andre says

"of course something it's bad andre… jade is kidnapped and abused with a crazy man who likes torture people" beck screams at him.

"I know beck…" andre says "I mean should be there other intentions behind"

"yes.. this hasn't sense" says tori

"but we don't know him.. just we know he go a partys wearing a diaper" cat says innocently and everyone star at her thinking.

"mm well.. where jade founds it?" tori asks

"what do you mean?" Maryssa asks

"yes jade payed him for ruin my prom" tori answers

"oh.. I'm sorry for that..." she says

"don't worry, the only one who sorry here it's me" tori says "she was going to have her play and I ruined it.. and after that baby kidnapped her for my fault"

"tori this is not your fault… we didn't know who was that man" andre says consoling her she just give him a small smile.

"so… where you can find big babys for partys?" cat asks

"umm.. internet?" tori says raisin a eyebrow

"well yes… I guess but also there places where you can find them" andre says

"I don't think jade was very selective" tori says

"yeah.. the diaper was very little for him" cat says innocently , andre and tori smile at her.

"I say in internet" tori says and everyone nodded.

"let's go to search" andre says, jade's dad takes out his laptop, andre and tori searchs on their phones, cat it's with jade's mom on the computer, and beck it's with jade's dad.

"someone found something?" john asks

"well I found something about clowns wearing diaper.. for kids partys" tori says

"we found a big baby for partys…. But cat says it's not him" jade's mom says.

"well we don't found anything" beck says disappointed

"mm think.. how jade would search it?" tori says

"maybe she would search… where are the best scissors in the world" cat says innocently "we used do that when she was sleep over my house" she ends sad.

"mm yeah cat.. I mean how she would search to find the big baby" tori says to cat

"ohh.. mm well she wanted ruin the prom.. so maybe she searched it like that" cat says and everyone star at her, yes that was a good idea.

"excellent idea cat" andre says and she giggles

"okay so how ruin a prom? " beck says writing on the lap top.

"there something?" tori asks

"mm well there's pages of proms and how make them awesome without nothing can 'ruin' it and a page of yahoo with that question, I'll see what is there" he says and push enter.

"so?" andre asks

"the question says… how ruin a prom?.. I want to ruin a prom of a stupid girl from my school, she is skinny, "nice", stupid, likes sing (but does awful), everyone loves her, oh and is half latina.,,so? I need something for do that day the worst of her life.. oh right and if someone of you people says me things like "you are mean" or "let her have her prom.. I love proms" I'll use my favorites scissors on you, got it?" he says and everyone star at tori.

"oh my god that girl is same than tori" cat says surprised, everyone look at her and sigh.

"mm isn't that jade's account?" tori asks almost confirming it.

"mm oh right.. is she's" beck says with a smile at what her girlfriend writed

"and?" there some answer?" she asks

"yes..mm the first says.. 'omg you are really mean, I'm sorry but it's the true and you can't do me anything', the second says.. 'cool idea, I hate that girls too', the 3 says..' you have deep psicologics problems, I'm psicologic do you want a date?', and the 4 says…' i know someone can do it.. call me' and there's a number, and that are all answers.

"if I was jade I'd call it the 3" tori says and everyone nodded except beck.

"so do you think she called him?" andre asks

"I don't know but anyway we'll call him" john says while gets up for the phone.

"here it's the number.." beck says showing the laptop to john while he push the buttons and after push call, after of some tones someone answer.

"hello" a man voice says but it's not the same than the video and the call.

"umm hello.. I call for ask information about the man who goes to partys" john says

"how do you have this number?" the voice says and they looks each other thinking in what say.

"uh umm a friend tell me about it" john says

"umm okay… what do you want to know?" the man says

"well, what you do? Are you the man?" he asks

"no! i just do the business and he goes, he can make the party funny or awful, you decide." the man says

"okay, well I want to price him"

"mm for when, and for what?" he asks and everyone get glad cause is a hint.

"tomorrow.. for make happy a party, I need to see him the nozu" jade's dad says

"he'll be there and how we'll know who are you?" the man asks

"I'll wear a black suit, I'm tall and brown hair" john says

"good, so tomorrow we'll see you" the man says

"yes.. at the 12pm please" john says and ends the call

"so? Tomorrow we'll see him there right?" andre asks

"yes.. " john says

"I'll tell my dad" tori says

"yes but remember if this is the man, he can't suspect anything so they has to dress like normal people okay" john says and tori nodded

"now just we can wait and hope this is the man" andre says

"it has to… is the only hint we have to find jade" beck says

"well I think if is… I mean how many people goes to partys wearing diaper" tori says

" guys tomorrow you can't be there, if he see you so will go" Maryssa

"but we want to see jadey" cat says sadly

"cat ,jade won't be there.. and Mrs. West is right if he see us so maybe we'll never see jade again" tori says to cat.

"phoey.." cat says disappointed

"relax lit red, we'll be in some place where he can't see us okay?" andre says to cat and she nodded more happy now.

"yes.. oh my god I'm so nervous" tori says "and if he knows who we are and do something to jade"

"no! he doesn't know if he'd knows so why do the date in a public place? Relax All is going to be okay" andre says putting the arm around tori and she give a smile.

"I guess you're right" she says

"okay, so now kids.. go to home and get some sleep, tomorrow must be a hard day" john says and Maryssa nodded.

"okay so I drive you home guys" beck says and they went off from the house, gets in the car and beck drive away from jade's home

"in few hours more I'll see him" beck says with hope and rage in his voice

"yeah.. I really hope it's him and jade it's okay" tori says

"but we can't do anything to make her forget what happened" cat says sadly and beck breathe deep to calm himself down at the though of what that man did to jade.

"relax cat.. he'll get what deserves, I promise" beck says mad but no at cat.

"dude, please promise me you won't do anything stupid" andre says to beck

"anything stupid andre? Like kill him for rape my girlfriend… sorry but I can't promise you that" beck says upset

"beck I know how you're feeling but if you do that, you'll go to the jail and jade needs you" tori says

"I know, I know but I really want to kill him tori, every time I remember the picture, the video, the notes, all it burns me inside; when I remember her crying i..i just.." he says mad and after his voice cuts off.

"I know beck.. but think in her, she will needs you at her side, you have to be strong for jade" andre says putting a hand on beck's shoulder. Beck only nodded trying to not let fall the tears already on his eyes.

After of the ride to 3 homes beck back to his RV, lies on the bed thinking in tomorrow, may be tomorrow he will see jade again, may be tomorrow he'll can give that man what deserves, maybe tomorrow he'll say how loves her, make her feel safe and loved, beck can't wait for tomorrow.

At tori's home she is thinking maybe tomorrow they will arrest the man, maybe she will can say to jade how much regrets and sorry, maybe she'll hug jade,she can't wait for tomorrow.

At andre's home he is thinking how jade is feeling right now, what will happen tomorrow, is the correct man?, they will find jade at time, he can't wait for tomorrow.

At cat's home she only is thinking how hurt her best friend should be now, the only cat wants is hug her and give her a cupcake as jade secretly likes, she wants that man in the jail, she can't wait for tomorrow.

At west's home john and Maryssa are freaking out to find her daughter, john is thinking in what will happen tomorrow, is this man the correct, he will suspect something?, they will find jade at time? All what john wants is hug her and say her how much he loves her and is proud of her, that all things he said before wasn't true, he is really regret and can't wait for tomorrow.

Maryssa is thinking how is her baby right now, what will happen tomorrow?, they will find her? That big pig will pay for what he did to her, she regrets of was be out when all this happened, she only wants hug so hard her daughter, her baby girl, she can't wait for tomorrow.

And with that though on their heads they falls asleep waiting anxiously for tomorrow.

* * *

**please review .. i love you all guys and by the way ))virtual hug(( if you need it and if not well i need it so..:(**


	9. Chapter 9

**haha today i'm updating a little late than usual but well here is the next chapter! i don't have much to say just i'm glad you like it and thanks for the nice reviews :) so read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 9: TOMORROW

CAT'S POV

OMG OMG OMG is tomorrow yayy! well now it's today haha, today I will see jadey again, I hope that man doesn't kill her because if that happen… oh nooo jadey, she would be under ground and the people would walk over her and she hates people and so…, no cat! she is okay.. and when she'll comes I'll give her cupcakes, I know she likes haha..well now I have to hurry up to go to nozu and don't go to the school, oh right is the first time I don't go to the school in this year, that's sad I love school… but I love more jade! Yay she is my best friend since… forever haha.

I get dressed with a cute black dress cause is jade's favorite, she says I look better like this than all pink so I want to her to see me pretty today, i said to my brother driving me to the nozu but he can't cause his new doctor says he can't drive or probably would there a accident so I called beck, I waited for 15 minutes and he comes for me, I love his car…when I get in there was andre and tori too, that means we'll go together yay! Even I'm exited to see jadey, I'm scared of that man and be with them make me feel sure.

When we comes to nozu there was already jade's parents, I like them, more her mom she is very nice to me and her dad well he is so cold like the ice…omg now I want ice cream I hope when jade gets here all we'll go for ice cream to celebrate.

"hi guys" says us jade's mom

"hey" I say happy

"hi" andre, beck and tori says at same time.

"well guys, you have to get in somewhere where he can't see you and almost is the time" john says

"mm yes..mayb.." tori starts but a voice cuts her off

"I have a idea" Mrs. Lee says "why not you wait hanging from the ceiling?" she says sarcastically to tori

"again, I'm sorry for your daughter.. jade and I didn't want hurt her" tori says her

"wait.. what did you and jade do?" Maryssa asks

"uh..umm you know.." tori says and the lady cuts her again

"they leaved my daughter hanging from the ceiling" she screams

"umm well I'm sorry for that" Maryssa says, she is too nice I don't' know why jade doesn't likes her, she always says sorry for what jade does…I love her mom.

"anyways… I have a place for you kids… follow me" Mrs. Lee says we only nodded and follow her. She take us to a little room full of fish omg here is smell awful.

"here" she says

"here? There like one thousand of fish" tori says holding her nose like the rest of us.

"come on, is not that bad… just don't breathe for few seconds, after breather one time and stops again, it's easy" she says

"it's not easy" I say holding my nose

"well if you don't like so go.. but I don't have anywhere else to hide you" she says upset

I was about to say something but beck talked first

"no! it's okay we love here" he says, oh beck is a lier oh no wait maybe is just for we can stay here and see jade..yes that is, he is so intelligent.

"perfect.. I'll say you when something happen" she says us and went off.

"here sucks" andre says and we nodded.

"but whatever to see jade again" I say and they nodded again.

"do you think actually it's him?" tori asks

"I really hope so" beck says

We waited like half hour talking about jade until we hear something.

NO ONE'S POV

"you ready?" ricko says

"yes.. but what did you do me a date to work? I don't want to so this anymore" josh says mad.

"we have not money josh…. Ans this people will pay us very good" ricko says

"I know.. but I don't like this" josh says

"well the last time you were very happy…" ricko says

"of course… cause I won my princess" josh says

"ugh…. Just do it after we'll search other thing" josh rolled his eyes.

"of course like you don't do anything" josh says mad.

"listen josh… I helped you when you needed it without ask you nothing.. and anyway Ino one would give to me a job" ricko says a little mad now. "so please stops, and let's go, it's late" josh sigh and both went off, after drives to the nozu and parks there.

"so josh, what are you waiting?" ricko asks cause josh doesn't went off.

"I don't know ricko, I have a bad felling about this" josh says worried.

"come on, don't be a baby" he says.

"I'm not…It's just, ugh forget it" he says and went off and ricko does too; they walk inside.

(AT INSIDE)

They was john and Maryssa sitting on a table waiting anxiously for the man. While tori's dad is in other table with some cops dressed like normal people.

"john I'm nervous.. and if not it's him or if.." she says but john cuts her off.

"relax.. all is going to be okay" he says her putting a arm around her shoulders.

"I know but.." she starts but a sound cuts her foo.

"HEY, HEY , HEY the party is on now" josh says loud

"oh my god.." Maryssa says and whisper to john while they walks towards them "it's him"

"I don't know…." He whisper back ".hello so you must be the man who I talked yesterday right" he says to josh.

"no, actually it was me" ricko says and jade's dad looks down to him "oh"

"so where is the party?" josh asks exited

"umm well.. the people must be late" john says and with his hands behind do a sign to tori's dad, who calls tori immeadiately.

(AT THE FISH ROOM)

"sh, sh, sh it's my dad" tori says and answer the phone

"hey dad what happened?" she asks and andre,beck and cat star at her anxiously.

"oh my god…." She says

"what? What?" beck asks

"the man it's here…is talking with jade's parents" tori says and back to the phone "yeah..yeah… I'll be there in a second" she says and ends the call.

"what he said?" cat asks

"they doesn't know if is the correct man… I need to see him and tell them" she says

"I want to go too" cat says

"but cat.."

"i'll go too" beck says and gets up

"ugh.. fine let's go " she says, andre and cat gets up and all walks out.

(IN THE NOZU, BACK AT THE CONVERSATION)

"the people are late?" ricko asks

"umm yes, I guess well being honest I wanted met you before" john says

"mmhm… well this is josh but his artistic name is doug" he says punting to josh

"hi.. nice to meet you" josh says holding his hand with john's.

"same" john says holding back, meanwhile the guys hide behind of the table.

"tori.. it's him?" tori's dad asks

"mm.." tori ups her head and look at him after back with fear on her face "yes… yes it's him" tori says

"I'm gonna kill him.." beck says and try to gets uo but toris's dad stiops him

"you won't do anything, you hear me? first we have to find jade" he says to beck and gets up, says something to the others cops in silence and they stars walking toward the man.

"you are arrested, don't talk or all what you say will be use agains you" tori's dad says while put him a handcuffs and other cop so the same with ricko.

"what? Why?" josh asks scared.

"for the kidnapping of the miss jade west" he says

"that is not true" ricko screams

"yes.. we didn't do anything" josh says

"oh yes you do.. fucking bastard" jade's dad says mad "where is my daughter?" he screams.

"I don't know who is your daughter… I don't kidnapped anyone" josh says loud

"we have witnesses" tori's dad says

"who?" ricko asks

"us" tori says qith cat, beck and andre walking with her.

"umm well hello pretty.." josh says and tori rolls her eyes

"uh shut up… where is jade?" she screams

"I don't know" he screams back and jade's mom slap him

"don't lie… we know what you did to my daughter, where is she?" she screams crying

"listen.. I don't have jade" he says

"yes.. you do disgusting pig…" beck screams at him holding him by the arms "you're gonna pay what you did"

"beck… beck calm down" andre says to beck trying to convince him to let the man.

"you… you raped her… I swear you're gonna pay it" beck says loud in his face and let him.

"I didn't rape her… that was.." he starts but cuts off.

"who? Don't lie… you did it, you raped her…. My baby" jade's dad cries.

"no! i wanted but I didn't nothing" josh screams

"josh" ricko screams cause he just accepted it.

"so you accepted… where is she?" a cop says

"no!"

"We saw you, you had that picture of jade naked" tori screams

"yes, yes.. but I didn't rape her" he says

"uumm so you just decide take off her clothes and take a cute picture" tori's dad says sarcastically

"what? No! he did it" he says defending himself

"who? I doubt that ricko can do it" andre says

"hey.." sicko screams

"shut up" cat screams "so who raped jadey?"

"I can't tell you…" he says

"yes, you can.. tell us or you'll go to jail more time, and believe me the rapers doesn't have a nice time" tori's dad says

"no! I didn't rape her, how much I have to tell it" he screams

"I don't believe you but anyway where is she?" he says

"I don't have her" he says

"anyway we'll find her and if you don't cooperate, it will be worse for you, I'll ask it one more time, where. Is. She?" he says loud

"i. don't . know" he says "they has her"

"who?" jade's mom asks

"I can't tell you.. if I do I'll be dead for tomorrow and jade too" he says

"oh… you won't do it" she says

"yes, I won't do it cause I don't have her" he answers

"so who have her uh? Tell us" beck screams

"I already told you if I talk, I will die" he cries

"I don't care if you die.. I want to know where is my girlfriend?" beck screams.

"i…I gived her to them…. I don't know where is she now" he says looking down

"you selled my daughter? You selled her" john asks mad.

"oh my god…" tori, cat and Maryssa says crying , Maryssa covers up her mouth with her hand.

"when?" a cop asks

"a week ago" he says

"I'll ask you one time more and you're gonna answer me or I swear I don't care if I go to the jail, I'll kill you; who?"

* * *

**please review :) i love you guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay guys, here is the next! thanks so much for the nice reviews seriously it means a lot to me.**

** read and keep you reviewing :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: inside

NO ONE'S POV

"who?" beck screams.

"i..i'm not sure." Josh says nervous

"you're not sure? You selled my girlfriend and you don't know to who?"

"ye..ess" he says "I did all business with matt, I don't know the boss's name, I just saw him a couple of times"

"matt'" who the hell is matt?" beck asks mad

"he was the on…" he starts but cuts off

"he was what?" john cries

"he was the one who raped her" john says loud

"wait.. you are saying me, you leaved him rape jade and then selled her to him?" beck asks trying hard to kill him right now.

"i had to" he says loud

"no! you didn't have… you fuck bastard, why let him rape my jade" beck screams

"yes.. I had if I didn't I'd be dead by now" josh says "he was going to tell to boss that… I couldn't pay him and… and I had jade… matt likes her"

"ugrrrr… you son of a bitch" says jade's dad and punch him on the face making him falls, a cop take john by the back.

"sir, sir please calm down" the cop says and let him go.

"I can't calm down… I just hear this fucking bastard let other son of a bitch rape my daughter" he screams

"my poor baby…" jade's mom says crying and tori hugs her with cat.

"and why you selled her to him? Anyways he had her before" tori's dad asks

"mm.. the guys saw me and I was afraid to go to the jail.. and I had the problems with that people, so I though it was a good idea….." he says

"good idea?" asks tori mad "good idea give her to that people, to the man who raped her?"

"the boss accepted my pay" josh says

"she was not yours" cat screams

"she was my princess… I wish could have her" he says with a smirk

"grrr shut up…" beck screams and punch him again, he gets up with blood in the mouth.

"haha.." he laughs

"what's so funny you idiot?" andre asks

"I don't have nothing to lost anyway… haha" he laughs again and they star at him with rage. "I really doubt you can find her"

"what do you mean?" cat asks

"I mean cute, they are very power people…. And wants her, she is 'very' useful for them" he says with a smirk.

"useful?" cat asks confused.

"yeah.. you know, I mean just look at her, is beautiful" he says.

"don't talk of my daughter like that again on your fucking life" john says mad.

"oh come on, you have to be proud… she is a very very good girl" he says

"shut up!" screams jade's mom "get him of here before I kill him"

"bye… oh and good luck with find her." He says sarcastically while the cops take him out, same than ricko.

"I'll go with them, I'll be back in few hours and tell you what happened" tori's dad says, give a kiss to her daughter on the head and wents off.

"oh no!" jade's mom says crying and falls on her knees.

"Maryssa please calm down… we have to think with the head cold" john says while gets her up and she hugs him.

"john… our baby is, is with some people hurting her and now we know less than before" she says

"well, we know the one who raped her is matt" tori says

"yes.. but that doesn't care, there like 10 thousands matts in this country, how suppose we'll find him?" andre says

"and still, why the hell is sending us that things?" beck says holding his hair.

"okay so now is even more confusing, jade is with some really mean people but if they just wants her, why send the things? Doesn't has sense" tori says worried.

"we don't know them" says cat "and what he means with useful?" everyone look each other because they knows what useful means but cat is still confused.

"it means cat,… jade is.. suffering" tori says trying to explain cat

"awww jadey!" cat says starting to cry and jade's mom hugs her.

"so now what?" andre asks

"I guess we just can wait for more news…" tori says sad and worried.

"this waiting it's killing me.. I want to know what they wants" beck cries in frustration.

"tori, can I sleep over your house tonight?" cat asks

"of course cat! But why?" tori asks

"is just… I don't want to sleep alone" she says, tori smile and hugs her.

"beck, can you dive tori and me to her home?" cat asks to beck, he only smile and nodded.

"guys, please tell us if something happen" jade's mom says and they nodded

After beck drives tori and cat to tori's home, drive to andre's , and back to his RV to think, he sits on the couch with a coffe, remembering jade, her smile, her beautiful eyes, her look, her skin, her lips, her voice, her laugh, his jade, the love of his life, his everything and now is missing, in pain and he can't help her, that kills him inside.

AT TORI'S HOME IN THE NIGHT

"tori…"cat says sweetly

"yeah.. " tori says while is making cocoa.

"do you think jade is alive?" cat asks

"mm yes, yes cat of course" she says but cat still look worried. "look cat, this sounds bad but well jade is suffering but alive, they wants her for more"

"what is more? Rape her gain?" cat asks with tears on her eyes.

"mm i.. I don't know cat.." tori says "I just know they are really mean people…. And..and"

"TORI!" trina screams from upstairs.

"what?" tori screams back

"why you let your bra on my room?" trina asks

"I didn't that" tori says

"yes, you did it"

"no, I'm not"

"yes"

"no"

"no?! come here…" she says, tori gets up and walk to the stairs with cat.

"what?" she says a little upset.

"see? There is your black bra… that is not mine and mom is not in home; now you're gonna tell me the bra can walk?" trina says sarcastically and tori rolls her eyes.

"and why let it over my bed?" trina asks mad

"I didn't" tori says

"but.. you are seeing it…"trina says and while they are saying "yes" and "no" cat walks to the bed and takes the bra.

"tori, why did you steal jade's bra?" cat asks

"what?" tori and trina says at same time.

"yes.. this is her bra, I saw it one time when she slept over my house, why did you steal it?" cat asks confused

"I didn't cat… Are you sure is hers?" tori asks

"yes… see? She writed 'beck's' in it" cat says showing the bra to tori and trina.

"what? Seriously she writed it... oh my god this girl is crazy" says trina

"no! she just love him so much" says cat defending her best friend.

"okay, okay so how that bra come here?" tori asks

"you tell me… she is your friend no mine" trina says annoyed.

"but I never taked jade's bra, how ca… oh my god" tori says in panic.

"what?" trina asks

"they… they leaved it here… cat there's something else on the bra?"

"what do you mean with 'they'?" trina asks

"the people has jade… they can get in the house" tori says scared

"oh my god.. so they were here? On my room, now they knows me will wants me with them" trina says and tori rolls her eyes

"so cat?" tori asks

"mm oh yeahh.. there something glued inside" she says taking a little note.

"give it to me" tori says anxiously and read it.

*hi tori! Oh and also say hi to cat! How is your sleepover?. This is Just a little present from my princess, she'd wish can be there but you know, is very busy ;) oh please give this to beck anyways it was his… you'll have news soon.*

"oh my god" cat says scared

"they gets in the house when we were here" tori says scared too.

"we have to call the police!" trina cries "dad!.. dad"

"he is not in home trina" tori says

"so we are alone?" cat say even more scared

"yes… my mom is with gradma for this week" tori says

"I'm not staying here knowing whoever kidnapper can get in.. I'll sleep with one of my friends" trina says and take a bag for clothes.

"trina! You can't go, it's late and anyways they doesn't likes you" tori says.

"hey…"trina says offended

"listen I'll call the guys and dad okay?" she says

"ugh.. fine" trina says leaving her things back, tori take out her phone and calls.

"hello.. yes beck it's me tori, listen I need to you to come now.." she says

"yeah.. there news but when you'll come we talk, please go for andre too"

"mmhm.. plese hurry up" and with that tori ends the call.

"what he said?" asks cat

"he'll be here in 20 or so" she says

"oh..well, can we watch brave?"cat asks tori smile at her and nodded.

"yay" she says exited but sad.

"I'll go to sleep" trina says and goes to her room

"shh it's starting" cat says watching the movie with a smile, after of 21 minutes someone knock the door.

"oh my god" cat says scared

"relax cat.. probably are them" tori says and gets up.

"how?" she asks

"us" andre says, tori rlls her eyes and opens the door.

"thank you god you guys are here" she says and hug them.

"beck!. Andre!" cat say exited opening her arms.

"hey lit red" andre says and hugs her.

"what happened?" beck asks

"mm.. well.. they gets in the house" she says

"what? When? Are you two okay?" he asks worried.

"yes, yes we don't saw them" she says and tori nodded.

"but they steals jade's bra" cat says innocently and upset.

"what do you mean cat?" andre asks her, she walks to the other couch and takes jade's bra.

"this…" she says showing it.

"oh my god… "beck says taking it on his hands.

"we found it on trina's room" tori says

"trina's?" andre asks

"yes.. they should though was the mine" she says

"see beck? There is your name" cat says punting at the bra and beck read where says 'beck's" with a tear falling down.

"beck… " andre says

"I can't andre… I can't deal with this anymore… I need to know what's going on" he says and went off, andre starts walk toward him but tori stops him.

"leave him alone.. he need it and please can you stay here tonight?" tori asks, he sighed and nodded.

Beck walks to the park letting his car at tori's and starts smoking, he never smoked before but right now he needs it, he sits on the ground; it smoked for two hours but still nothing changed, he was same worried than before but more anxious, beck has forget for tonight, he backs to tori's but just for his car and starts driving.

"jade…jade.." he says crying while is driving.

He droves to a liquor store and wets off from the car, walks inside only wanting drink and drink until forget all what is happening right now, he takes a vodka bottle and go to pays it.

"your identification please" the cashier says

"umm I forgot it" he says

"I'm sorry but I can't sell you this" the cashier says hiding the bottle.

"come on, I'm 18 seriously I need it" beck says nervous

"I'm sorry son but I can't" he says

"Please…" beck says "I pay you more"

"I don't care your money , now please go.." he says

"I need it" beck screams

"go or I'll call the police" he threat

"you know what fine…" he says and and wents off, he gets in his car again and stay there just watching the road and the cars running until something catch his attention…..

* * *

**please review... i love you guys :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**hi! here is the next.. today i updated early cause i won't be in home for few hours and well i don't want to update so late haha :) so read and review. **

* * *

CHAPTER 11: FOLLOWING

BECK'S POV

I'm here just watching the road and thinking In jade, everything remind me her, when black cars happens I remember is her favorite color, when a car yellow happens I know she'd hate it, we used watch the road in the nights and kiss us, jade loves the city in the nights cause all is dark and the city lights looks beautiful, all what remind me jade is happening now, the only I'd wish is be with her and never let her go.

I was lost in my thoughs until something catch my attention, it was a car but no just a car it was the same car I saw when I exit from tori's home, first I though was a neighbor so I didn't care and after I saw it on the road behind of me but either I cared but now is too much coincidence, this car is few foots away from my car, wait the people has jade just get in tori's house maybe are them… yes, yes are them it has to be them.

I don't know if went off and go there or call the police, if I go maybe they take me with jade.. ugh beck no! they won't but if I call the police maybe they will leave before cops comes… but why are they following me? and if they has jade there? oh my god I need to know what's happening; I decided go there so I went off from my car and start walking there but when I'm about to comes the car starts running away…ugh shit beck, again you let it go.

I was so close of them again and now are gone, god I hate myself…..well now is better I back to tori's home, they can get in and the girls needs me, I'd never forgive me if something happen to them too, so I back to my car and starts driving to tori's home.

(AT TORI'S HOME)

I knock the door and cat opens me,

"cat! " screams tori

"whaty?" cat answers sweetly

"you can't open the door without asks who is" tori says

"but why should I ask? I know him and you too, is bek!" cat says with a smile, oh cat.

"yes.. but.." tori talks trying to explain to her but prefers stops cause cat is not paying attention.

"hi beck!" she says me making me get in

"hey cat" I says with a little smile

"where you been?" tori asks me

"you know.. just thinking and well I saw a car…" I say

"a car?" ndre asks me raisin a eyebrow

"yes.. I saw the same car here, in the road behind of me and liquor sto.." I say but cute me off cause I don't want them worried about that anyway I didn't drink anything.

"liquor store? Seriously beck? We are in this problem and you want to get drunk" tori says me upset and well she's right.

"sorry… I know what's happening and it was stupid but relax anyway I didn't drink anything" I say trying to defend myself

"okay beck but please promise me you won't do it or try to do it again" she says to me and I nodded "okay so about the car?"

"I don't know, when I exit from here I saw it, after in the road and after in the store, first I though was your neighbor but no! I'm sure was that people" I say

"oh my god, so this people are following us" andre says worried

"but why?" cats asks

"I, I don't know" I say

"well maybe to give us more hints" tori says

"maybe… but well is better andre and I stay here tonight" I say

"yes, yes I asked andre to do it" tori says and I nodded.

"can we still watch brave?" cat asks and I can't help it but smile at her.

After of watch the rest of the movie with cat, we decide go to bed, today was a hard day and we are tired so tri turns off the tv and we all going to the sleep, of course my night was all thinking in jade.

In the morning tori's dad comes and orders to some cops stay here watching the house for if that people comes again.

"so guys, did you call jade's parents?" tori's dad asks to us.

"um? Well no… no yet" tori says

"why not? They needs to know what happened" he says

"yes and maybe they are being followed too" a cop says

"true" andre says

"I'll call them" I say taking out my phone and calling them.

"hello!...yes it's me beck,… yes, well something happened yesterday I need to you to comes tori's home… okay so I'll see you, bye" I end the call.

"they will be here in 20" I says putting my phone in my back pocket.

"okay.. so guys I need to go to check it out what will happen to josh, I'll be back later" tori's dad says and we nodded, so he wents off.

"so… do you think we'll have other new today?" cat asks

"I hope so… at least that shows she is still alive" tori says, she is right but every time I see what they are doing seriously I die inside… I don't know what I want if have more news or not.

We waited 22 minutes and someone knocked the door and I opened it, it was jade's parents.

"hi!" Says cat from the couch

"hi guys" says john

"well, come in" I says and they walks inside

"so what happened?" Maryssa asks worried.

"well.. yesterday someone gets in the house… and leaved this" tori says showing them the bra.

"oh my god…" Maryssa says starting to cry and john hugs her

"what says that note" john asks trying to be strong.

"just.. is a present from jade, that she is…. busy and we'll have news soon" tori says

"oh god… my jade" Maryssa say crying

"well also a car was following me last night and we think maybe you are being followed too" I say

"well I don't know… " john says

"I don't care if they follow us,,, I just want to find my baby… maybe if they follow us other car can follow them and finds her" Maryssa says and we think a second, actually that was a good idea.

"yes… that is a very good idea" I say

"mm now we have to wait they comes back" andre says and we nodded.

"well.. meanwhile why not you two stay with us" tori says to jade's parents and they nodded.

"yes.. I prefer be her than in home where everything reminds me her" Maryssa says and sits on the couch.

"can we watch other movie?" cat asks

"what movie?" andre asks

"mm the scissoring?" she says but with a sad tone. "it was jade's favorite movie"

"it is cat" I say

"well, can we?" she asks and we nodded.

After of 2 hours than leaved cat traumatized and the rest of us wondering what happens for jade's head when she watch this movie….well considering how is jade the answer come easily.

"oh my god… did you see what she do with the scissors? Poor pretty girl" cat says scared and sad.

"yeah cat… I think you're gonna stay here tonight too" tori says to cat and she nodded scared cause is obvious she won't sleep tonight if is alone.

"tori, can I use your bathroom?" Maryssa asks

"yes, yes of course" she says nicely, Maryssa smile and leaves. Jade's mom is a really nice person cause of that I don't understand why jade doesn't likes her, of course she loves her mom but always is so cold with her… I guess something happened before or I don't know but I'm sure jade would do anything to have her mom with her right now.

NO ONE'S POV

Maryssa gets in the bathroom and after of 5 minutes she wents off but before starts to walk she see a little box in front of her and that box was not there, she takes the box from the ground and walks back to living room.

"what is that?" tori asks when she saw Maryssa watching the box on her hands

"I don't know…. It was out of your bathroom when I exit" she says

"oh my… and if is.. you know other new" andre says

"but how could they gets in the house" beck says

"I don't know.., but let's see what is inside" tori says and all nodded.

Everyone sits and Maryssa puts the box on the table.

"so who opens it?" andre asks

"mm.. I do" john says and everyone star at the box as he opens it.

"nooooo!" Maryssa screams and starts crying hard at what saw.

"this is not happening, this is not happening." Beck says again and again holding his hair and crying

"oh my god!... nooo!" cat screams covering up her mouth and crying.

"jade!... " tori says loud crying.

"my baby… oh god no!" john says crying too, andre just covers up his face in pain and rage.

The box has a white human woman hand with black nails holding a letter.

"my baby is.. is dead.." Maryssa says still crying, everyone looks is shock crying too, while no one back to see the box again andre gets ups and takes the letter, everyone star at him

"what it says?" cat asks crying

*hahaha you liked the surprise, I guess yes ;) first don't worry the hand is not of my princess, she is okay! But well other girl has to pay it ;) enjoy it and you'll have news soon*

Everyone smile when they realizes the hand is not jade's but Maryssa is still crying cause she know jade is with them and if they can do this so…

"is not jade's" tori says smiling

"yeah…. but is of other girl" cat says sad

"yes cat, but the only matters now is that jade is still alive" beck says still in shock.

"what we do now?" andre asks

"mm maybe we should call more cops" Maryssa says

"yes, yes how they gets in again?" beck asks

"I, I don't know…I'll call my dad" tori says and takes out her phone to call her dad.

After of 30 minutes jade's dad and more cops arrives to the house.

"dad" tori says and hugs him

"okay, what happened?" he asks

"someone gets in again… and leaved this…" she says giving him the box.

"it's a hand" cat says scared and sad.

"a hand?" he asks everyone nodded, he opens the box "oh my god…"

"don't worry is not jade's" andre says

"no but they killed someone else…. And send it for make us think it was jade's" beck says upset

"this people is so cruel.." Maryssa says.

"yes… well I need the hand for make it some test and know of who was…. Seems young so I guess her parents deserves know" he says

"I feel so bad for them…" Maryssa says , he nodded and wents off again letting more cops watching the house.

"why?...why they are doing this? We don't know them" beck says anxiously

"beck, calm down okay… I know this is awful but we need be okay to understand" andre says putting a hand on beck's shoulder.

"andre… they killed a girl for fun and send us her hand… and they has jade" beck cries

"I know I know but dude, what they wants is this, just this and you're giving it to them" andre says

"andre is right beck… we have to think, not freak out" tori says

"yes.. you guys are right…sorry it's jus… I don't want to lost her, I can't live without her" he says starting to cry, Maryssa gets up and hugs him

"I know beck… my baby is so lucky to have you… she will be back" she says him.

"I really hope so.."

* * *

**okay so please review... i love you guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**guys i was about to don't update today but well i promised so i'll try to do it as i can okay? **

**so read and thank you again for the nice reviews.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: the girl

NO ONE'S POV

it was 2 days since the "surprise" and not news, everyone was on sikowitz class doing a acting exercise.

"action.." sikowitz says

"I hate you!" tori screams

"uh? Well I hate you more.." beck screams

"oh that's right, cause you are the biggest monster I never met" she screams

"the only monster here are you!" he screams

"tori!" a man voice says loud

"what?" she screams and immediately after looks ashamed cause the voice is her dad.

"dad" she says

"mm I need to you to come with me, also your friends" he says

"oh yeah.. yeah let's go guys" she says walking to the door.

"and why you're gonna leave? This is my class" sikowitz says drinking a coconut.

"it's important sikowitz…."tori says

"important?" he answers

"it's about jade" jade's dad says and everyone star at him

"what happened?" cat asks

"come with me guys.." he says and they wents off, sikowitz says something but they ignores him.

"so?" beck says

"I know who is the girl.. you know of the hand" he says

"who is?" tori asks

"her name is Elizabeth Collins… she disappeared a week ago" he says serious

"so she was kidnapped?" cat says

"yes… her parents just knows she is dead… and well you can imagine how are them" he says and look down

"oh my god… I'm so sorry" tori says sad

"so they kidnapped her…. And after kills her to send us the hand, but why? Why not do the same with the other girl than with jade?" beck asks

"jade has something special…. But what is? We have to find it" tori says

"but they just met her…. And why are so mean with us, they did the same of the 'news' with the other girl's parents?" cat asks and tori's dad shook his head.

"ugh… maybe they has some to do with us" andre says

"no! no one of us do business with that people" beck says and everyone nodded.

"well guys we have to back to sikowitz class" andre says and they walks towards the classroom again.

(at the classroom)

"so guys?" sikowitz says and everyone star at them

"so, What?" tori says

"what happened with jade? There news" he says

"well, some… yeah siowitz I don't think can talk about it here" she says

"why not?" he says and she look at her classmates

"well cause here there many people and seems like no one has more things to do than see us" she says upset and everyone look at other side.

"wow tori you're starting to sound like jade" sikowitz says

"uh shut up" she says loud

"okay guys.. so we…" he starts to say indications and tori smiles

"haha" andre laughs " good act" he says

"really? it's just I don't want to talk about it and less here" she says

"yes.. you did it good, really you seems upset" he says smiling and she raise a eyebrow

"come on tori.. with me it doesn't works" he says and she smiles back.

AFTER OF CLASS

"hey tori" cat says walking to her.

"hi cat.." she says opening her locker

"have you seen beck?" cat asks

"mm no… well in sikowitz class but I guess he is with andre" she says "oh look there.." she says punting to beck and andre while they walks to them.

"hey girls" andre says

"hi" tori and cat says

"what are we gonna do after of the school?" andre asks

"well, I'll go with jade's parents" beck says

"I want to go too" cat says

"so we're gonna go with jade's parents" tori says and they nodded.

The ring sounds and they walks to the park lot for beck's car.

"thanks" tori says when andre opens her the door.

"anytime.. come in lit red" he says

"kay kay" she says and got in the car.

"so jade's paren…" beck starts but cuts off when see other little box in his car ground

"oh no! now what is?" andre says seeing it too.

"how could they open your car?" cat asks

"well if they can get in a home with cops in everywhere I think this is easy" beck says and takes the box

"we open it here.?" Tori asks

"I think is better if we wait jade's parents" he says and they nodded but a second after cat screams

"open it"

"yes… " he says opening it and there a disc.

"other disc?" tori asks

"yeah… and doesn't have note" he says

"well let's go to jade's home…" andre says and beck drives fast as he can to jade's home.

AT JADE'S HOME

"come in guys" Maryssa says and they walks inside

"hi.. well we have other new" beck says

"what is?" she asks anxiously

"this…. Is other disc" he says showing the box

"well let's pay it" john says walking to them.

"yah…" they says and everyone walks to the living room

"play it now" Maryssa says loud

"yes, yes.." john says putting the disc on the dvd and sits with the rest on the couch pushing play.

the video is dark but a sound appears, a voice.

*hello! Well I feel you likes more the videos so I decide do this one for you…enjoy!* the fake voice says and after appears a body wearing a big black coat and looking down.

"now" a voice says and the body takes off the coat slowly reveling a pale woman figure…... It was jade.

* * *

**it's short i know...but well i'm so busy with the school :/ i hope the next will be longer so please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**hi guys! i'm sorry the last was short but well this is normal... **

**did you saw what we trend today on twitter?! it was amazing :) 2k haha...thanks for all the nice reviews so read and keep you reviewing :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: photoshot

NO ONE'S POV

The pale woman with the coat was jade…. Below the coat she is wearing black panties and black bra with a half transparent little black coat over but still letting see her pale stomach and legs, she looks serious and is watching the camera.

"okay princess…." A voice says "you know what to do" she looks down and breathes deep, the video is black for few seconds and after appears a photos;

in the first jade has a hand in her wrist and is a little inclined to the camera posing,

in the second she is half lied in a couch with a leg over the other and a arm over her head while she is looking at the camera with a little smirk.

in other jade is in a wall giving the back and her hands touching it but with her head half looking at the camera.

In other she is sitting on the ground holding her leg into her chest and with the other hand is holding her hair watching at the camera too.

There some pictures more in different ways.

After the video is black and appears again jade standing there looking at the camera

"very good" a voice says and she "you did it princess, see? Is not so hard" she only look at him serious and look down while is playing with her fingers.

"OKAY now the next.." the voice says and she look up at the man and shook her head

"I did it… now let me alone" she says like wanting cry but being brave.

"uh? No jade! You are not my boss baby… you are mine now and you'll do what I say you to do" he says loud

"you can't make me" she says

"hahaha" he laughs "I think you forgot about the last time you said that uh?.. it wasn't pretty" he says

"just let me alone.." she say upset

"listen you little bitch… you're gonna do what I say want or not got it?" he says

"no! I said no" she says again.

"uh uh.. okay… " he says and the camera is put it down on the ground just letting see the feets, a man shoes walk to her.

"aaahhh" she screams as he takes her and falls on her knees, after he walks to her and in the distance it can see how he grabs her by the hair making her get up " now what?" he screams

"fuck you.." she screams back and falls again as he hits her, she is lied on the ground and she starts moving back still on the ground seeing in horror as the man walks to her apparently with something the camera can't see "no, no, no, nooooooo!" she screams and all is black After the voice appears again

*you liked? I guess so, be happy you are the first in see the pictures and well at the end was additional material of the photoshot you know… the punishments are necessary, you'll have news soon* and the video is over.

"oh. My. God." Tori says watching the tv

"my jade… she, she is.." Maryssa says and cry again.

"did you saw that pictures?" cat asks at the obvious innocently and scared "jade seems.. like…you know.." she try to explain

"yes cat, we know it… and after that fucking bastard hits her" beck says very mad and feeling so powerless when he saw what jade is doing and suffering right now.

"god… why that pictures?" john says and the pain on his voice is obvious big.

"I, I don't know… but I think we have an idea what they wants now" tori says

"grrrr… "beck holds his hair in frustration

"dude, calm down.." andre says to beck holing him by the arms.

"I can't andre!.. now we know what they are doing with her… we just saw a pictures of my girlfriend where she seems a…" beck cuts off and look down starting to cry.

"and after… we saw how he hits her… we don't know what happened the next, she looked so scared." he says crying and falling on his knees.

"do you think we'll have jade back?" cat asks crying

"I, I don't know cat!" beck says

"beck!" Maryssa says loud "she will"

"I want.. I REALLY want to think that, but we. don't. know" he says loud too.

"beck.. please try to be positive, she is still alive" tori says with a little smile

"until when uh?... until they gets tired to torture us and fuc…" he says but jade's mom slaps him.

"shut up… I don't want to hear it" she screams, beck stays with her head looking at the other side and after star at the ground.

"I'm sorry… It's just…please forgive me Mrs. West, your daughter, my jade….. she is the world to me" he says and she looks a little upset but hugs him letting cry on her shoulders.

"if she won't back…. I, I'll go with her" he says

"beck!" cat exclaims sadly

"I'm sorry cat… but I can't live without her" he says crying and Maryssa hugs him again

"she will beck… has to" she says crying too and they brokes the hug, she touchs his cheek sweetly and back to see the rest.

"so what we do now?" andre asks

"I guess we can just wait…. You know the next new" tori says nervous

"and jadey?" cat asks sad. "what if they…" she says but cuts off and look down, tori sit right next to her and hugs her

"relax cat… if jade has been resisting all this time, I'm sure she can do it for more" she says with a smile to cat and she only give a little sad smile.

"well, do you want to stay here tonight guys?... the home is so alone without …her" Maryssa says

"I would love to" tori says with a smile

"me too… do you have cocoa?" cat asks

"cocoa?.. well jade is not of cocoa but I think there something" Maryssa says

"yayyy" cat says clapping with smile but in sad tone.

"well I'd like to" andre says and they nodded

"you beck?" john asks and he thinks a moment

"yeah… I would love to" he says

"so this is like a sleepover?" cat asks and everyone smile at her innocence.

"well do you want to tell your parents?" Maryssa asks with a phone on her hand.

"mm well I'll say to my grandma…" andre says taking the phone

"hello!…. No, no… I'm not a killer… grandma don't call the police….i'm andre…yes I am… I'm staying in jade's home…no! she is not a killer too…ugh I love you bye grandma" andre ends the call and everyone look at him with weird eyes "sorry.. my grandma is some crazy" he says and they nodded in understanding.

"mm now who?" Maryssa asks

"me!" cat says taking the phone

"hello!...oh hi Frankie, I need to talk to mom….. no don't eat that…. Cause it's dangerous, okay…well tell mom I'm staying in jade's home…yes! I love you, bye!" she says and ends the call.

"okay… so now?" Maryssa says

"I'll do" tori says

"hello dad…yes it's me tori, well I'm staying in jade's home with the guys…. Yes,…yes…I'll do later, I love you bye" she ends the call

"you beck" Maryssa says and he takes the phone.

"hello mom! I'm staying in jade's home…I love you too, bye" he ends the call

AT THE NIGHT

"okay so… cat and tori, you will stay in… jade's room" Maryssa says and the nodded.

"beck and andre, umm guys you will stay in guest room okay?" john says and they nodded.

"well, we don't have sleep clothes" tori says

"umm you can take some of jade's things" Maryssa says

"oh thanks" tori says

"okay so goodnight guys" Maryssa says

"mm can I have some cocoa before?" cat asks and Maryssa nodded with a smile.

"would do you like something?" she asks to andre, tori and beck.

"mm cocoa too, please" tori says

"same, please" andre says

"coffe with… 2 sugars, please" beck says and look down remembering like that is how jade likes the coffe, she'd wants one right now?, is a cold night, is she warm?, is she hungry, is she thirsty, all happens for his head until a voice takes him out of his toughs.

"beck!" tori says loud "are you okay?"

"yeah…." He says "why?"

"well, you look was lost and you didn't hear us the first 4 times" tori says and cat nodded, beck just look at jade's mom who is grabbing the drinks.

"here guys" Maryssa says give to them their drinks, after of drink them everyone goes to their respective rooms.

AT JADE'S ROOM

"wow… jade's room is so…her" tori says looking around all the dark room with strange things.

"I know….here scares me " cat says holding tori's arm

"well, where is her clothes?" tori asks and cat walks to the closet "here"

Tori opens the first door and there a lot of black, red and withe panties with some bras of the same colors "well here is not" she says and cat just looks her.

She opens the next and there a lot of black t-shirts, some of others dark colors too so she closes it and open the next where there a lot of black skinny jeans, skirts and some dresses.

she opens other and there some black shorts and pants, she takes 2 shorts and closes it, after open again the other and takes 2 black shirts after closes it.

They gets dressed and sits on jade's bed

"I feel so weird" cat says looking all the black clothes she is wearing.

"me too.. but it's a kinda nice" tori says smiling

"well, let's to sleep cat" she says making the bed.

"I can't sleep….. " cat says

"come on cat is not that bad…. You and jade haved sleepovers before" she says

"uh? No, it's just… I don't know.. I miss her" cat says starting to cry

"come here…" tori says opening her arms and hugging cat

"I miss her too cat, .. even she hates me I do love her, is one of my best friends and you have no idea how I regret" she says with some tears falling down her cheeks.

"of what?" cat asks

"of everything cat, I caused her so much pain… and she is in this situation for my fault" tori says

"no!...well a kinda" cat says and tori looks her.

"do you think she will ever forgive me?" she asks

"jade is a really nice person if you met her…. I'm sure she will" cat says smiling and tori smiles back "or no…" tori looks disappointed and cat giggles

"what's so funny?" tori asks sadly

"you..haha…. " she says giggling

"me?" tori asks upset

"yes, you silly… of course she will" cat says smiling and tori smiles happy.

"okay… so now to sleep cat" she says

"kay, kay" cat says and gets in the bed, tori lies next to her but jumps out.

"owww" she cries

"what?" cat asks and tori searchs in the bed, after takes a scissors from inside.

"seriously? Jade has a scissors on her bed" tori says holding the scissors and cat giggles

Tori rolls her eyes and smile getting in the bed again.

"jade loves scissors" cat says with her eyes closed

"I know…." Tori says and few minutes later both falls asleep.

* * *

**i know it's not a grat end but well... please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! guys :) here is the next...i don't have so much to say but thanks for the nice reviews seriously it means a lot to me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: PRESENT BOX

BECK'S POV

It's morning and didn't get sleep, all night I've been thinking in jade and how she feels? What she's doing right now? Is she in so much pain? Are they touching her again? Are they hitting her again? Everything is happening to her and I know, all what I never wanted she even thinks in, now it's happening and I can't help her.

Jade, my jade, my light every morning, my biggest reason to smile, the person I love the most in the world, she is my world, my everything, all what is want for her is being happy all time in her own way, when everyone says she never smiles and never is happy I laugh so hard inside, she has the most beautiful smile I never seen end even I want to show her to the world her beautiful smile and laugh, oh my god her laugh is the sweeter sound ever, it makes me feel good I'm the only who can enjoy it… I can feel the smile on my face remembering all times I heard her laugh and smiling so happy but after the smile disappears when I remember her crying and screaming in pain, asking for help, that sounds is stuck on my head *help me please….. I'm a bitch,...I deserve this…. Please no... no, no , no nooooooooo!* her beautiful voice saying that things makes me want to kill that fucking people and die at same time.

Andre is sleeping in the other bed right next to me and I can hear cat's giggle the which means the girls are wake up, poor tori is early but cat always is full of energy so I decide get up too and by the way andre too, maybe I'm a bad friend but well we need be alert maybe today will be more news…. News, that fucking news but are the only that show us jade is alive.

"hey man.." I say but he doesn't respond so I walk to him.

"andre! Man come on wake up!" I say moving him to wakes him up.

"wh,…aat?" he asks me with the eyes closed

"let's go! We need be awake for the next news and anyway it's late" I lied

"what time?" he asks rubbing his eyes

"uhmm 10:30 " I lied again

"what?" he gets up " oh my god it's so late" I can't help it but laugh

"what's so funny?" he asks putting his pants on

"oh…. Nothing, nothing…. just it's 7am haha" I say laughing

"oh you…. Why wake me up so early" he says me a little upset

"don't' be mad… well the girls are awake and me too… and we have to be alert to anything suspect, you know maybe today will be other new" I say and he nodded

"it's okay beck!..." he says

After both we are dressed, I open the door and there was cat about to knock it with a big smile laughing in silence and tori behind of her just watching with a boring smile.

"oh hi beck!" cat says exited

"umm hi" I say

"we were going to make you a joke" she says giggling

"oh,..well I'm sorry, I ruined it" I say

"yeah.. you did it" she says upset now, wow cat is so bipolar I swear she was smiling a second ago "but it's okay" she says happy now with a smile again so I smile back

"wow girls you look…different? More you cat" andre says, well I'ven't notice it but yeah, they looks weird, I almost never see cat in black.

"it's jade's clothes" tori says in obvious tone and we nodded, yep my jade is so different and that makes her perfect.

"I feel like if I was going to a funeral" cat says looking the t-shirt she is wearing, the same t-shirt jade was wearing the first time she slept over my RV, we had an amazing night at least for me it was the best, just watching movies, drinking coffe and kissing us until fall asleep, first she falls asleep into my chest while I was hugging her, I could hear her breathe, and feel her so close of me, so mine, I hugged her harder but without wakes her up, just feeling her and smiling, after I kissed her forehead and let my head over hers falling asleep too, it was a magical night!. I was remembering that night seeing the t-shirt on cat's body with a smile on my face.

"beck! What are you seeing me like that?" cat asks me confused

"um? I'm sorry cat..i was just remembering" I say and andre puts a hand on my shoulder with a sad smile, after jade's mom asks us to get down.

"guys! Please come here" she screams to us, so we get down.

"morning" cat says

"hey cat!" Maryssa says "did you guys sleep good?" she asks us

"yeah" we say almost together.

"well guys…. So what you're gonna do today? I mean do you think it will be something?" john asks us

"well I don't know… the news has been sometimes with short or long wait" tori says, and she is right but I want to know about jade now.

"I hope this time it wll be short" Maryssa says and we nodded.

"mm I think we should try to get out to whatever place and see if someone is following us" andre suggests, I think is a good Idea.

"that's a good idea… anyway is better than be here without do anything" john says

"so in two cars… I can bring andre and tori and you cat or.." I say

"yeah… so we're gonna go to?" Maryssa asks

"well maybe we can just go to tori's home or my RV for whatever things or something and you to other side…" I say

"other side?" cat asks

"yeah… the point is have 2 options to follow, see if they are still following me and maybe if jade's parents too" I says and they nodded.

"mm maybe the park… oh I don't know" Maryssa says nervous

"yes…wherever, just a place easy to follow I mean don't go to full roads" I says and they nodded "okay so let's go"

Andre, tori and me get in my car and I drive to my RV while jade's parents goes to the park and the store by the way I think cat wants more cocoa and well also it's a good place, we're going to be calling to know if some of us sees something.

"so we are here, now what?" tori asks me

"I'll go inside just to see… you know maybe there a new and you look around to see if someone is following us but don't be obvious please" I say and went off from the car walking to my RV door.

I open the door and get inside, see around but there's nothing all is how I leaved it so I give to my fishes food, I forgot they were here I'm glad to come today if not maybe the next time I'd find them dead and well I'm not in the mode for that, I walk out closing the door behind of me and went on my car again.

"so?" I ask

"mm nothing" andre says

"and you?" tori asks

"nothing either" I say "I'll call jade's parents" taking my phone out.

"hello, mm something?" I ask but they says me no, ugh I'm starting to think that today we won't get anything. "okay so where are you?" I ask, they are on the park and now are going to the store "okay…well I'll see you there" I say ending the call

"mm see you there?" tori asks "where?"

"in the store…. "

"but I though we're gonna go to different places" andre says

"yeah… but well maybe they are following them and not us, I don't know just I need to see by myself they are not being followed" I say, I can't be fine without be sure. Maybe they just doesn't saw it.

When we come to the store I go to the parking lot and there was jade's parents's car, all seems fine I don't see no one around so I guess they stops of follow us at least for now.

"I don't see no one" tori says

"me either" andre says

"I guess they doesn't follows us today" I say and we starts walking to inside but before of get in we see john, Maryssa and cat walking to us.

"umm hey guys" Maryssa says

"hi" we say

"look guys! Jade's mom gets me a cocoa" cat says happy

"good for you cat" tori says smiling to cat and she smiles back

"so mm so now we back to home?" Maryssa asks

"I guess is the only thing we can do now" john says and we nodded

"so we are staying over there tonight too?" cat asks and Maryssa nodded smiling

"yay! Well anyway I was going to ask you cause my parents are with my brother in the hospital" cat says and we laugh a little, oh cat and her brother I always wonder how is him, I mean cat says us a lot of historys about him so I guess it would be interesting meet him. We stay there for few second without say anything until johnbreaks the silence.

"you guys too?" john asks and we nodded.

"let's go" cat says getting in jade's parents's car again wile tori and andre gets in my car and both cars we drive to the west house. After of 20 minutes of drive we come to jade's home and all seems be okay.

We get inside of the home and walk to the living room; in the first step we do immediately our eyes stars in surprise at an same point; the little present box on the couch.

"oh my god! umm today is someone's birthday here?" cat asks "maybe it will be a surprise party"

"no cat" tori says a little upset

"phoey…" she says disappointed, oh cat.

"so let's take it" I say anxiously and take the box "it has a note glued..."

*hello! I hope you had fun on the park and the RV, good choose of cocoa cat! The box is different because This is a special occasion,…..enjoy your last new.

* * *

**last new? mhm well... ;) haha please review guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

**hi guys! well i'm happy cause i get 100 revies yay .) and well also cause.. did you see jade's interview on the slap? it's amazing! haha so her is the next...again thanks for the support.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: no one

BECK'S POV

"enjoy your last new…" I end to read and my heart immediately goes faster and faster, last new? What this suppose to mean? I'm so scared of open this box and I can see in the faces of everyone else the same feeling, and if here says jade is..is dead.. oh no! no, no, no beck! She is alive, has to, I need her live to can live, without her I die.

I want to open the box so badly but I'm so scared for what I'm going to find… I don't know what to do I'm just holding the box on my hands without move and everyone is staring at me.

"oh my god… what that suppose to mean?" cat asks nervous

"last new?" tori asks scared.

"open it…I can't deal with wait this anymore" Maryssa says me loud wanting to cry, so I breathe deep and start open the present box while I feel my heart runs faster than ever on my life; when the box is open I closed my eyes but I can't resist so I open them and see a phone, yes a cellphone and other note, I take the phone and the note on my hands.

"a phone?" andre asks

"I guess.." I say "and with other note" I take open the note

*I'm sure you are wondering why a phone right? Well I though the discs are old now so I decided recorded it in this phone, just push whatever button and there is…..after you'll know more.* I end

"so? Let's do it" tori says anxiously and I push a button so the phone turns on and there says 'play' I closed my eyes and push it

First we hear a breathe and steps after a door opens and a voice sounds

"hey… you okay princess? I'm sorry about your punishment but you deserved it" the man voice says

"no! I ididn't" a woman voice says but is not whatever woman it's jade, we hear her beautiful voice, thank you god she is alive!

"yes, you did it… the photoshot was perfect until you started to act like a bitch….i hope you learned your lesson right?" the man says and god I want to kill him, what he did to her?.

"… yess!, yess" she says scared, my poor jade..i wonder how is she, I can't see her.

"anyways I just want to tell..you did a good job baby" he says "your family loves the photots"

"what?" she asks between sad and scared

"yeah… you know…your boyfriend beck right? Well ex-boyfriend" he says…I'm still her boyfriend she is my love.

"ex-boyfriend?" she asks sad and confused

"yes… ex! Baby, he saw the pictures and well…." He says

"what?" she asks loud

"he doesn't react very good…. " he says

"what do you mean?"

"well…. He knows everything… and now thinks you are a sl.." he is saying, oh god that is not true, please make him stop

"shut up" she screams cutting him off "he loves me" she says, yes jade yes I love you.

"he did it.. but now…" he says

"he still do it…. He loves me" she cries

"no jade! You didn't see the pictures right? You look so… you know hot" he says

"you made me do it… I didn't want to" she says starting to cry

"but they doesn't knows that…. Beck hates you now!" he screams

"that is not true" she screams back

"yes.. it is and you know it, just look at you, at the photos…. I don't think he want to see you again" he says loud

"shut up… it's not true" she says crying and he laughs, son of a bitch

"I'm sorry princess but it's true… I talked to him and he told me" he says, liar

"what he said?" she asks

"mm something like this.. 'you know what, you can keep her there, I think she is having a lot of fun and anyway I don't' want to see her again' and so ends the call" he says, seriously I'm wishing with all my heart make him stops of breathe right now, I never would say that, I hope jade knows that.

"I don't believe you.. beck never would say that" she says, yes jade, you're doing it good, please don't believe him.

"i don't care if you do but it's true oh and well we've been following them there other new that maybe changes your mind" he says

"what new?" she asks

"we saw him with a pretty girl in his RV last night… I think is called tori vega" he says, is such a fucking good liar if I was jade I could believe it but no please jade don't.

"they are friends" she says

"friends? Well I have never seen 2 'friends' kissing so passionately before…" he says, what? I never kissed tori, well just one time and it wasn't passionately

"they kissed?" she asks sad almost crying again

"yes… I think it's not necessary say that tori vega hates you and well now beck is single, they are a cute couple" he says

"no! they're not… tori doesn't hates me, and beck loves me, they never would do that to me" she says loud crying

"well they did it… and you are not there so what is the problem? Beck and tori and happy now without you, I think everyone is more happy without you jade" he says, NO! we need her, why is he doing this? I hate him with all myself

"what? No, ma..maybe they are but…" she says crying

"but what? Jade.. oh right your dad! Well his case is like beck's… he even doesn't liked you before and you know that right? Well now he saw the pictures is more disappointed and mad at you" he says

"no! I talked to him…. Remember? When I taked your phone and he loves me too" she says, I guess she means the call.

"no jade! He doesn't loves you… don't you remember how much times he said you are his worst mistake?" he says

"ye..yeah…." she says crying more, really is believing him

"so?...why are you confused? He hates you too, well maybe not hate but anyways he doesn't care about you" he says and we hear her crying "oh, your mom wel, she is still in her travel so I don't think she cares so much for you"

"my mom….. she loves me and if it's true…the bad daughter it's me" she says

"well, yes you are the worst daughter but if a travel is more important… well I don't care, so now the cute redhead"

"cat?" she asks

"yeah.. well I guess she likes you but anyway her life is like always, she goes to Hollywood arts everyday, to the cinema, shopping…and well i know you was not very sweet with her so why she has to miss you uh?" he asks

"I guess… you're right" she says "I'm a bitch with everyone" no jade no! you're not a bitch.

"yes…and well andre is the other guy right? Mm he is like cat.. his life goes normal and the other weird guy with the puppet is so happy without you scaring him all time" he says

"so no one wants me back?" she asks sad, what ajde? No1 baby please don't believe him everyone wants you back.

"nope… your mom is in a travel, your dad has been working like always i think has more cases, you know the life of a lawyer, andre and cat lives normal like always, cat goes of shopping with her best friend tori and tori and beck are the new cute couple in Hollywood arts, seems like if you never were there" he says

"but… but beck! I love him" she says still crying sad, I love you too baby.. please jade don't believe him anymore.

"ugh jade don't start again…. Beck doesn't loves you anymore, he is happy with tori now, tori is happy with him now, cat is happy, andre is happy, your dad is happy, your mom is happy, Hollywood arts is happy… no one wants you back" he screams emphasizing the last part and she cry more.

"now you know it… and well changing the topic.. cause of that pictures you are very popular now jade!..we've getting a lot of.. you know….work" he says

"but I don't want to…" she says weakly crying sad and sared.

"get ready" he says serious and the sound overs.

I can't believe what I just hear, she believed him, she thinks we hate her now, oh no! jade why? I feel so, so powerless I wanted to scream at the phone how much I love her but I can't grrrr I can't.

"my poor baby… she, she thinks we hate her" Maryssa says crying

"but how can she thinks beck and I would do that?" tori says and yes I can't believe it either.

"but she is my best friend! And I've not going of shopping or anything, why he lies to her?" cat asks sad and upset

"because he is a fucking bastard" I say loud

"I never though jade could believe that… she is so sure" andre says, I know jade always seems pretty sure of herself and she is but also is so scared and some insecure inside.

"what are we going to do now? This the last one according with the note" tori says and I kick the couch hard as I can "grrrrr jade!" I scream "jade!, jade! Jade!" I say crying again and again holding my hair while all they cry , jade's mom more, she is sitting on the couch crying hard like me, we lost her, I lost her, no! I can't please god you have to bring her back, please.

I'm holding the phone still and crying without stop, I can't help it just I can't, no one can everyone is just crying without say anything until a sound cuts us off; it was the phone, someone is calling….

* * *

** i know poor jade :( wel... so who is calling? do you think is jade again? or ;) haha please review guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

**hi guys! did you saw the new promo? omg i'm so exited! **

** thank you again! for the nice reviews :) seriously it means a lot to me.**

**well i was not going to update today..cause well i don't know...i was sad but after i decided to do it so here its :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 16: NEVER

NO ONE'S POV

The everyone's faces changes from sadness to nervous when the phone starts sounding while beck has it on his hand and doesn't know what to do.

"answer.." andre says nervous and beck nodded but still doesn't do anything

"beck! Answer.." tori says

"do you think is jade again?" beck asks but still doesn't answer so tori takes the phone from beck's hand and answer while everyone looks at her.

"hello" tori says trying to not seems scared.

"hello!... how are you tori?" a man voice says

"where is jade?" she asks while puts it on loud out.

"mm I don't think she wants to see you again…" the man says

"where is she?" tori asks again.

"she hates you now…. She hates you and beck and cat and everyone now.." the man voice says about to laugh like if that was something funny.

"no! she thinks we hate her…. It's different and a big lie" tori says upset "now answer me, where is she?" and the man laughs

"where is she…. Okay, I won't tell you anything but she is fine and doesn't want to back" the man says "and well we are not letting her go either… it's very useful"

"what do you mean?" tori asks

"ugh.. seriously? You still don't understand, do you? I've sending you a lot of things and I don't think you are so stupid to not understand" the man says

"let her go!" Maryssa screams at the phone

"oh hi Maryssa…umm no!, I have better things to do with her" the man says cynically

"get away from my daughter…" john says mad

"hello to you too john!... she is not here now, do you want to talk her?" the man asks

"yes" john says with hope in his voice

"oh, I'm so sorry but she is very busy right now…" the man says

"busy?" john asks mad

"yes john, busy and you know what I mean, don't you?... this doesn't remind you something?" the man asks

"remind me something? What do you mean?" john asks confused and mad

"yes john…. mm by the way I want to tell you are a great lawyer… but a really stupid man" the man says with a little laugh

"I still don't understand what do you mean" john says

"yes, you are a stupid man john…. we could do very good business but you ruined it prefering your stupid etic" the man says

"I don't know what are you talking about" john says

"don't you remember? If you was said yes, oh john if you was said yes! But no you didn't and we had a lot of problems for your fault" the man says upset

"I told you…I don't met you" john says

"yes, you do…. don't you remember your big case?" the man asks

"my big case?.."

"yes john, the one for the which you had that ascent" the man says "oh the BOSS says hi! To you"

"wait….so You are…." john says "but my daughter has nothing to do… let her go please"

"mm nah! I told you we have better things to do with her" the man says

"she has not fault" john says upset

"you'd believe me if I tell you this was a coincidence? A very lucky one….," the man says "we didn't know she was your daughter but well, the things happen for a reason, We though was a good way to give you a lesson too"

"what do you want?" john asks

"we want her…. I'm not letting her go, you listen to me? she stay here,...and oh god you have a very bad polite daughter john, we had hard time making her change but now she finally understand" the man says "I'm sure if you'd see now, don't recognize her"

"i'll give you all money you ask for but please let her go…" john says about to cry and mad

"no john! we don't want your money…. I want her, the boss wants her, everyone wants her…" the man says

"so if you won't let her go why send us the news?" andre asks upset

"oh! Well it's just for you remember that with us you can't play…. Right john?" the man says

"please!" Maryssa cries

"we wasn't thinking let her go…. Since she came we knew would stay here and she knows that haha even is agreed" the man says

"you son of a bitch, jade doesn't want to be there" beck screams

"oh, hi beck! Well she doesn't want to be in anywhere… maybe she doesn't want to be here but also doesn't want to be there… I think she wants to be dead or at least is what she says all time" the man says

"what? Jade dead?" cat says crying

"yes…,you know? she tried to do it… " he says

"what?" everyone cries

"mhm she tried to kills herself, oh! was just after of the conversation we had, you know the one I recorded in the phone" the man says

"oh my god! My poor baby" Maryssa says crying

"is she okay?" john asks worried.

"yeah… we stoped her before she could do it…I'm not letting her die…you know,she is very popular" the man says

"let my girlfriend go you fucking bastard" beck cries

"she is not your girlfriend anymore beck…. And never will be again"

"yes, she is" beck says mad with pain in his voice

"she doesn't think so!... but whatever I just called to say bye, I suggest you should start to think that jade NEVER will be back" the man says

"NO! no no no please don't, we need her back!" beck cries

"why? She is a bad daughter, bad girlfriend, bad friend why you want her back? I think we did you a favor…. Right john? you always says that she is your worst mistake" he says

"no! she is not a mistake, is my most precious treasure… I need her back, please I'm so sorry about what happened but is my fault not hers" john says crying

"I know it's not her fault but I told you before that anyway we want her, she is more important to us than just for makes you suffer" the man says

"please!" cat cries

"goodbye" and with that he ends the call.

"nooooooo!" Maryssa screams crying at the phone taking it from tori's hand. "please, no! my baby"

"Maryssa calm down" john says hugging her but she push him

"I can't calm down john, I never will see my baby girl again" she cries "how much should be suffering to try to kills herself… and I can't help her"

"what do you have to do with them?" beck asks to john

"it was few years ago, i was the lawyer of a big case of organized crime…" john says

"organized crime? Is the one when after we get threats for months?" Maryssa asks

"threats?" tori asks

"yes, after I won the case that people keeps calling us all time saying that was going to kill my family so Maryssa and jade always had a cop with them but I wasn't sure they was going to be okay so I send them to a trip" john explains

"how much time ago was that?" beck asks

"like 5 years.." john answers "jade had 12 then and never knows about it, she though the trip was for holidays"

"after when we back all was happened and our lives were normal" Maryssa says

"well, so now we know why the hints but what are we going to do? they still has her and won't let her go" tori says and andre nodded.

"poor jadey!" cat says sad "she tried to kills herself because thinks we don't want her back and….and is there with that people.." she ends crying

"I know cat, but relax we'll find her" andre says hugging her

"and if she try to do it again….and they doesn't stops her?" cat asks still crying

"no, no, that can't happen" Maryssa cries

"yes, jade will be okay… has to, I need her" beck says with tears falling down his face, "she will be back... i hope"

* * *

**mhm so now you know why that people sends the 'news', just for revenge but they still wants her...and HAS her ;) haha please review guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys! well here it's the next and now is jade's turn.**

**okay, i want to tell you guys the reviews of the people who doesn't have account always come to me 2 chapters later so i'm sorry if you ask me something and i don't answer you in the next chapter.**

**well, so read and review. **

* * *

CHAPTER 17: JADE

JADE'S POV

Since the first day i came here my life has been being a terrible nightmare, I though being with that crazy josh was the worst could happen to me but I was wrong, be here is the worst thing could happen to whoever. I never would wish this to no one even to vega, sometimes I wonder if I deserve this, I mean all my life I've been being a bad person with my family, with my friends, with my boy.. ex-boyfriend, with everyone and now I'm paying it.

The day the boss takes me here I didn't know what was going to happen but matt was there so I was really scared, we came to big house, was even bigger than a house and out there was a lot of mans with big guns, there was a big front door, matt shows something by the window and the door opens, the car gets inside and I see a swim pool, trees ,I it seems a park more than a garden, after there a big house, I look at the other side of the garden I see some girls like of my age or even younger, all are in bikini and watching me, well the car, I was so confused but I had an idea of why, when the car stops matt told me went off from the car but I didn't so he takes me by the hair and makes me falls to the ground.

"get up" he screams me but I didn't move, I was staring at the ground with my knees and hands in it.

"I said get up now!" he screams me while takes by the hair again making me get up, I see all girls watching us with fear and hurt in their eyes "when I say something you do it, got it?" he says me threating.

"ye..yes" I say as I can but anyway he slaps me "ahh!" I say loud in pain and some tears starts falling down my face while I hold my cheek, when matt was about to hit me again the boss interrupted him.

"matt! What the hell are you doing?... let her alone I don't want her hurt" the boss screams at matt and I can't help it but a little smile appears on my face.

"boss she deserved it.." matt says trying to defend himself

"I don't care… now you!" he says to a woman was there with the other girls but wearing normal clothes. "take her to the room.. matt go with them but don't touch her, got it?" the boss says and both matt and the woman nodded, while they takes me inside I see how some girls starts crying a little and others just watch me with hurt in her eyes.

When we was inside the woman gives me other clothes, was just a red pantie and red bra.

"get dressed" she says me with matt behind and I shook my head

"now girl!" she says me loud and I shook my head again trying to be brave

"oh so brave the girl uh? Okay… matt" she says and matt walks to me, I can feel how my heart goes faster.

"let me alone…" I scream "I don't want to be here" I say and they laughs, what so funny about this?

"listen princess, now get dressed by yourself or it will be worse.." he says me but I just look at him and don't move "uh… okay" he says with a smile and give me a punch on the stomach, i hold my stomach in pain trying to breathe "now!" he says me but again I don't move of my position so he push me to the bed and starts taking off my dress but the boss comes before.

"matt!" he screams and matt let me

"boss, she is not cooperative" he says

"ohh! Well I'll change her mind, now you two out" he says and both matt and the woman exits, and I hear how the food is closed out.

"mm so jade… you know you are really pretty baby?" he says me and I just look at him.

"well, you are and the pretty girls has to be polite if not the consequences are bad" he says me sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to be here and I'm not polite" I say being brave

"relax jade, you will I promise… and your lessons starts right now" he says me and touch my leg but I kicked him

"don't touch me" I scream

"none little girl like you talk to me like that…" he says me loud and I get up, walking to the door ignoring him and he laughs

"it's closed…. You can't go, is better if you are a good girl again, matt told me you are but I have to be sure" he says me and after I can say anything else he push me to the bed again.

"stay away from me" I say but he doesn't care and anyway ends ups at top of me kissing my neck while I screams him stops but he doesn't and I feel his hand touching my leg under my dress, before I knew my dress was off, happened to me again… he doesn't care anything, he doesn't care how much I cried and screamed asking him stops, it hurts, hurts even worse than first time… I never stoped of fight but anyways it happened, after he finish.

"oh my god jade! Matt was alright, you are perfect" he says me laughing and I just hold the veld over my body sitting on the bed and looking down,

"okay… you are approved!" he says me, approved? What he means? And with that exits of the room, but for me that was a lot better, I prefer be alone the rest of my life than with some of them.

After of few minutes the woman got in the room again

"how are you jade? I'm sorry about what happened but all girls has to be approved by the boss" she says me

"approved? Why?" I ask

"you'll know soon" she says "now get dressed" and gives me a jeans and a t-shirt, I got dressed and she takes me to other room.

"here!… you sleep here okay? And when someone, whoever matt, the boos or me gives you an order you do it" she says me

"and If not what?" I ask

"well… I can say it's not pretty what happens after" she says me with a fake smile on her face.

"I don't want to be here…. What suppose I'll do for you? Please convince the boss to let me go" I say, I'm begging this is a really hard situation, I know what they wants from me but I don't want to.

"I'm sorry jade but that's not possible….. you will stay here" she says me "relax, it's not that bad if you are a good girl…. But if you don't so this will be a nightmare, I suggest you should start to change your mind and be more polite"

"I'll leave you alone to think… and reconsider your attitude" she says me and exits, I think in all, in how should be beck, I guess he is back from Canada…. If he knows what is happening, I really hope he doesn't care what happened to me…. but if he does? i promised him…he'd be my first but no! it was matt; god how I hate him, If I could kill him I'd do… I sit on the bed in my room and see the other bed, I guess other girl's and well at least I'm not alone. Like 2 hours later the door opens and a girl walks inside to me, she should be around 15 or 16, is short just a little taller than cat, blonde and with gray eyes, is pretty and seems sweet.

"hi!" she says me

"hi" I answer emotionless

"I'm mariana.. you?" she asks

"jade"

"cute name… I'm so sorry about what happened to you" she says me sadly

"thanks and well… I guess happened to you too" I say and she nodded with some tears falling down her cheeks "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry" I say

"don't worry,… it's not you, is this, here is awful… you'll see after, what happened today is nothing" she says me

"what do you mean?" I ask scared

"they are…are so mean, you have to be good please, if not they'll give you a punishment and the punishments are terrible here" she says me crying a little more

"how?" I ask but when she is about to tell me the door opens reveling matt.

"you! Out" he says and marina runs out immediately letting me alone with him.

"please now no!..." I say

"relax… I won't do anything to you, I just want to talk" he says me with a smile, his awful smile.

"so jade! I'll say you the rules… but first I want to know more about you" he says " you are 17 right?" he asks and I nodded "you used to go to Hollywood arts right?" I nodded again

"mm what is your full name?" he asks

"jadelyn west" I say

"jadelyn west? Your dad is a lawyer right?" he asks me and I nodded, so he smiles

"very good!,, very very good!" he says and exits… now I'm even more confused, i guess he has listen about my dad,around of 10 minutes after,he is back.

"so jade… in what we were? Oh right! The rules.. in few days you'll work, we have to do some things before and after it will be your start, one time you are working, you have to do what the person with you are tells you okay? If you don't, it will there serious punishments… the people who comes here is very important and give us a lot to get a good service" he says me, and I see him in panic, I don't want to… I really don't want to….please god help me.

"if you are a good girl so you can go out with the rest of the girls in the free time and if not.. well you'll see, but we are not losing people cause of you, got it? I tell you this cause I know you…and I don't want to have to tell it again" he says me "now I'll leave… but you're not alone so don't' try to do anything stupid" he says me and exits, I start to cry…i don't want to be here, I don't want to do anything with that people…I'm so scared, I cry for few minutes until I see something in the bed, I get up and take it with a smile on my face, it's a phone and the first comes to my head is call my dad so I do it.. the phone sounds a couple of times and he answers.. yes! thank you god.

"hello!" he says nervous

"da..dad.." I say trying to stop of cry

"jade, oh my god honey are you okay?" he asks me

"dad, plea.. please.. help me" I say crying

"yes, yes baby where are you?" he asks me but I don't know.

"I, I don't know.." I say and after other person talks, it's beck.

"baby, I kn,," he starts but I cut him off.

"beck?"

"yes, yes baby it's me" he says and I can't help it but cry even more.

"oh my god beck…you're gonna hate me" I say, when he knows about this.. he'll do it.

"what? No honey I never could hate you..i love you, you hear me I love you" he says

"but.. but" I say but he cuts me off

"no jade! But nothing, I love you okay I love you more than anything, you have to be strong baby like always you are jade west, you can do it" he says me and I smile

"I love you too…" I say and before we can say anything else the door opens again and my heart almost stops of fear.

"hello prince… what the hell are you doing little bitch?" he says me, the boss

"no… nothing,," I sat scared

"don't lie to me…" he screams and slaps me "aaah!" I cry and I hear my dad say something, the boss takes the phone

"make me" he says "do you liked the picture? Right she looks beautiful" he says with a laugh, what picture? "say bye princess…we have things to do" he says me but I don't' want to do anything, no again.

"no…please" I say crying but he ignores me…

"you'll have news soon" he ends the call and backs to me with an evil smile.

"ready for your first punishment?"

* * *

**please review guys :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**okay guys so the last chapter and this are about what happened to jade the last two weeks.., the next will be still in jade's pov but since the point we stoped in the chapter 16 :) so read and review**

* * *

CHAPTER 18: PUSNISHMENT

JADE'S POV

"ready for your first punishment?" he says me with an evil smile on his face, and my body immediately gets full of fear while I look at him in panic.

"no! no please" I say scared "I didn't say anything"

"I don't care jade! You did a wrong and now you'll pay it, that are the rules" he says me loud "get up" I know is better don't make it worse so I get up "follow me" he says and exits of the room with me behind, while I walk see some doors open with girls watching us in horror, they knows what is going to happen to me and I don't want to know but I'm about to do it

He opens a door and there stairs, we walk down and is a dark room after he turns on the lights; there a table with some ropes, and few boxes on the ground, at the end there other door closed, in the wall there 2 handcuffs.

"now put your hands up" he says me and I do it, so he puts the handcuffs around my wrists, I'm looking at the wall with my arms up, I can hear his steps walking for the room but I can't see him.

After I feel how his hands takes my t-shirt up until my shoulders, so my back has nothing and it's cold but that doesn't care to me now, I just want to disappear right now and don't feel more pain but the next makes me screams like never before, I felt a rope hitting my back causing me cry in pain.

"aahhh!" I scream and he laughs, so he does again and I scream again, after again, again and again until the point I couldn't scream anymore, just feeling the tears falling down my cheeks and begging to him stop as I can.

"okay…. I hope you learned your lesson" he says me and puts down my t-shirt again but just of feel it my back hurts awful, I'm so tired, I'm sweating, and crying; he takes off the handcuffs and my arms falls, I almost can't feel them.

"walk" he says me and I try but immediately fall, my legs are weak and my back hurts so much, he takes me by the arm and makes me get up.

"I said walk" he says me again

"I can't" I say weakly and he laughs a little

"I said you….. lesson learned" he says me and after puts my arm around his shoulders helping to walk to my room, while we walk for the corridor all my attention is on the ground but I can see some girls watching us again and crying; when we come to my room he opens the door and there was mariana, in the first second she saws me tears starts falling down her cheeks.

The boss takes me to the bed and lets me fall there, it hurts, it hurts so much.

"oowww" I say crying lied on the bed, I take the pillow and hug it crying in it, my back is up so doesn't hurts so much, just when I move.

"you know what to do" the boss says to mariana and exits, thank you god.

"oh my god jade! I'm so so sorry, I told you the punishments are awful, and this was just the first….. i've get 3..the others are worse, I hope you don't have to live them" she says me crying, can this be worse? I don't think it, I mean I just came here today and i've been hit, raped and tortured all in a day, I don't believe this can get worse.

"I hope the same… "I say weakly, she takes a box from the closet and takes a bottle of alcohol, some rags and water.

"I need take off your t-shirt jade" she says me and I nodded. "I'll help you" she starts taking off my t-shirt trying to not hurt me more but I can't help feel pain on my back

"oww" I say crying, seriously it feels awful

"I'm sorry" she says me and takes off the rest of my t-shirt.

"oh my god!" she cries

"what?" I ask

"jade… your back! i'm so sorry…. this is going to hurts, your back is..is" she says me but stops and I feel something cold on my back, oh god hurts like if I was being burned so I scream crying "aaahhhhhh"

"jade! I'm sorry but please be quiet, if they hears you will comes" she says me "take this, put it on your mouth and scream there" she gives me a black rag and I take it doing what she says me; the next hour was painful and mariana was crying like me every time she touched me.

"I finished" she says and a little smile appears on my face, still hurts but not like before.

"thank you.." I say

"anytime,,, you know we'll be here together so I'd like be your friend" she says me smiling sadly.

"yeah… I'd like to" I says smiling back as I can.

"well jade it's late and the lights will turn off in few minutes, we should get in the bed.. you have to get some sleep" she says me

"I'm so hungry" I say and it's true I don't know how much time I've been without eat, it think since that little man ricko gived me.

"well, the dinner was 2 hours ago… and after no one can eat anything" she says me "wait, right! I have something.." and starts searching in her things.

"take this" she gives me an apple

"thanks" I say and starts eating, seriously I'm so hungry. "but it was yours, I'm so sorry"

"don't worry, I taked it earlier at the lunch for you… I knew you probably would be hungry and that you would sleep here so I taked it and no one saws me" she says and I smile, she is so sweet, reminds me cat.

After I ate the apple both we get in ours beds and the lights turn off

"goodnight jade" she says me

"goodnight to you too" I say and closed my eyes, even i have a lot of fear to sleep I'm really tired so I can't help it but few minutes later fall asleep.

The next morning mariana wakes me up but I'm so tired and should be very early.

"jade.. jade wake up" she says me

"what.." I say rubbing my eyes and wishing all was an awful nightmare but I know it's true.

"get up jade! it's time… they almost come to the revision" she says me revision?

"revision? What is that?" I ask

"every morning matt or monica comes to see us and give us our clothes for today" she says me

"I think you don't have to change today because you're the new… and the has to organize your premiere" she says me

"premiere? What that suppose to mean? I'm not a movie or something" I say upset

"listen jade when a new comes… they make a premiere of her to the people comes here, they offers money, and the winner has the right to take you in your first night" she says me and with every word my body froze in fear, to this people I'm like a thing that they can sell.

"so they sell us?" I ask and she nodded with some tears falling down her innocent face.

"my premiere was half year ago and an awful old man won, that night was gross" she says me crying at the memorie "I think yours will be the next week, or at least that was what I waited.. the first days you just have to see and learn" I don't want to be my premiere, I don't want to do anything I just want get out of her and hugs beck, hugs my parents, hugs cat even hugs tori all but be here.

"so today I'll just see?" I ask and she nodded

"and learn, you will be with us and see what we do when a man comes" she says and I nodded, how awful sounds I have to do it.

"okay, they will takes you pictures" she says

"pictures?" I ask, for what?

"yes, the people who comes here is very important and does with a date…"she explains to me "there an internet page that just some people has, they has a special password for can get in and in that page are the pictures, they see us and picks the one likes them better, after do the business with the boss and for some weird ways they comes here"

"weird ways?" I ask, how that weird ways?

"yes, like I said you this is an exclusive place just for important people… but the boss doesn't take dangers so he does a man from here go for them to a special place so no one can follow them, takes theirs phones or whatever thing can be localized and takes them here, to the special room where all we are and even they has their dates selected the boss says is better if we are all there in our 'work' clothes" she says me, this place is like in a movie of horror, I never though this type of places was like this, I imagined a girls in a bar with a lot of drunks mans around.

"I don't want to do this" I say with tears falling down my cheeks

"jade you have to, if don't you'll get other punishment, and in your premiere you have to be good okay? The last girl was bad in her premiere is dead now… the punishment killed her" she says me, seriously I'm so scared… they sell girls and kills them.

"they killed her?" I ask and she nodded

"yes! She had 15 and In her premiere was not cooperative with the man, he asked her to dance to him and she didn't, after he asked her take off her clothes and she didn't either so the man gets mad and raped her but anyways he told to the boss and now the poor lizzy is dead" oh my god, poor girl I can imagine how hurt should be then and the awful way how she died I mean my first punishment was a nightmare.

"and there other rules, for example we eat almost just salad, they says we can't be fat, if you are very popular and gets many dates you have to go to all, it doesn't care if all are in a same day, 1 weekend at the month some of the customers comes together to see the show"

"the show?" I ask

"mhm, all the girls we dance for them and at the end they picks some to happen the whole night…" she says me

"this place is like the hell…" I say and she nodded.

"now you understand better!... oh and sometimes if you answers bad or get in some prohibit place they takes you to the room, sometimes just for hours but sometimes for days and when you are in the room don't eat, or see the light, is a dark and cold place, you should saw it….. it's in the punishment room, the door at the end!" she says me

"yes, yes I saw it" I say

"well I think that is all…. Ate least my experience" she says me smiling sadly

"thank you… you just met me yesterday and I feel you are my friend, I don't know what I would do alone here" I say, she smiles and hugs me but our hug is broke by the door getting open with matt there.

"hi girls!... mariana here it's your clothes" he says and she takes it, after he read on his list for some seconds "mm you have just an date tonight mariana…. I think the costumers are starting to get tired of you" he says and she looks down

"I'm sorry" she says

"see what you are doing bad… "he says and turns to me. "our precious new!... jade! relax princess this week will be easy for you… we have things to do but don't worry your time will come soon" he says me smiling and I look serious

"breakfast time girls… "the woman says loud from the corridor and all the girls we go there…. My second day happened and wasn't so bad, the three, the forth, five,… it was Sunday again and until now I've been good, well not good but better than my first day here is sure, I could go to the swim pool with the rest of the girls and something happened the wenesday, they taked here other girl she was around my age and was pretty. I just saw her one time, the day she came but after of her prove we don't see her again, I can remember the fear in her eyes when exit from the car, it was the same fear I felt, that I feel.

I was on the swimming pool with mariana the Sunday and the rest of the girls.

"I'm so scared… I think soon it will be my premiere" I say

"relax! Look all we happened for that but after you get used and anyway some of them are better with us than the boss" she says me and I look to the water.

"jade!" I hear matt's voice coming close and I know this is not going to be good.

"what?" I ask

"come with me.." he says and I know what he wants, I don't want to btu anyway I get up and walk with him; he takes me to the punishment room and after to the room, the one mariana talked to me.

"you know you are bitch right?" he asks me and I look at him confused "answer me"

"I, I guess" I say

"good, now you know you are a bad daughter right, you just cause problems and more problems" he says me and I nodded.

"and you deserve this" he says me but no, I don't deserve this so I shook my head

"yes jade you do" he says me upset "you are a very bad girl jade, in your life all what you do is be mean and stupid, and bad daughter and bad friend, and bad girlfriend.." he says me and I look at him confused again and shook my head

"yes, you do!" he screams upset and scares me I guess he wants I say it but I just nodded, he takes a rope and close he closes door of the room with me inside and I look at him in panic.

"no..please!" I say and he asks me I f wanted talk to my dad, after I said sorry for how I am and all what I did, he mades me say I deserve this and even threated me with give me other punishment if not, and I don't' to I really don't want to, I know if I do what they says is better for me, after he lets me go to my room again, I still don't understand why I did that but anyway it doesn't cares now i'm more worried about what's going to happen.

The days happened again and wall was same, they takes all my clothes and I don't know what happened with it, until finally the day comes, the day of my pictures… they takes me to a with room just with a camera and gives me just a bra and pantie with something over but anyway I feel almost naked, matt makes me do a lot of pictures looking like a slut for me but I guess is because that is what I am now… at the end he looks me with a perv look and asks me to do the next and I know what is, I don't want to have to do it again…. My first time was enough so I don't do it, he insist and I don't do it either and even I respond him but immediately after i regret… I think it would be better if I just did what he asked me… he let the camera on the ground and hits me, after do it again and I just try to move on the ground as I can before he comes again but anyways he comes and comes with something awful on his hands, this time is not a rope, Is worse…. A stick, a big one I can't do anything but screams asking please let me but anyways he does…. my second punishment was worse than the first, I almost can't feel my body if is not in pain, I think cause of this my premiere has to wait a little more and well that is the only good part. Happens 2 days I think, I don't know I can't even counts the time.

I was on my room while the other girls was on the swimming pool or working, lied on my bed, it still hurts but not like before… I knew soon it would be my premiere and I really don't want to but I don't want to get other punishment, I don't know what to do, I'm alone here without no one can helps me…. I was thinking in how much I miss beck, his arms, his lips, his hands, his face, his hair everything about him and how much I love him until the door opens with matt there, immediately I froze.

"hey princess… I'm sorry about your punishment but you deserved it" he says me but I know I didn't so I say not, we talked few minutes, and every word he says me is full of pain for me even it hurts more than my punishments, it hurts in my heart, inside... after of leave me crying he exits.

"they are together…" I say, I can't believe it… beck and tori now are a couple, beck hates me but I knew, I knew this was going to happen and now it's true he hates me, that was my worst fear and now it's true, my dad doesn't care about me anymore, he should thinks I'm a slut now, even my mom doesn't care about me, my 'friends' doesn't either; I have nothing, I have no one, I don't have for what live anymore but feel pain and fear all days, I know my premiere will be soon and now I don't have at least the hope of back cause no one cares…. I don't want to live anymore, not like this, I know what I should to do.

I take the veld of my bed and mariana's bed too and moor them, all time with the same though on my head "stops the pain" I get up on the bed and moor the veld to the column on the sealing of our room, I let a space just for my head after I back to the ground and move the bed letting the space to fall down and after I know all I going to be okay…

I put my head between the veld and breathe deep, my last time to breathe thinking in how the things will be after of the death, I'm just sure I will be better than here and that is all what matters for me; when I'm about to jump from the bed mariana gets in and immediately screams at what she saws

"jade!" I look at her and back to the veld so I try to jump but she ruins it hugging me and pushing me to the other side of the bed the which makes me fall and my head gets off from the veld

"why?" I ask her crying "I need to do this mariana, I don't want to live anymore, I want to be dead, I want to be dead, I want to be dead…" I start screaming and again and again until matt and the boss comes to they room with monica behind.

"what the hell is going on here?" the boss ask us mad

"I want to be dead, I want to be dead, I want to be dead…." I say crying without stop.

"shut up!" he screams at me but I don't stop so he slaps me " I say shut up"

"you know what princess.. you'll go to the room!"

* * *

** i know it's sad and cruel but well... please review guys! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**hi guys! here it's the next :) i don't have anything to day but thanks again. so read and review**

* * *

CHAPTER 19: PREMIERE

JADE'S POV

"you know what princess… you'll go to the room" the boss says me while I have a hand on my cheek cause the slap, my face hurts but this is nothing compared with the punishments.

I don't say anything and mariana hugs me but matt push her and grabs my arm taking me outside with the boss and monica walking behind of us; they takes me to the punishment room and after to the 'room' the one mariana told me and where I said that things for my dad.

Right now I don't care even I walk with him without resist or something I'm just thinking in how much want to die, I want to die, I want to die, stops the pain, stops the pain…..

"you'll stay here… enjoy your time alone, princess" the boss says me and matt lets my arm, I just ignore him and walk inside, it has no windows, it's cold, and has some insects but I prefer 100 times be here than with whoever of them.

The boss and monica walks to the stairs and matt stay closing the door.

"relax jade! I promise you won't be alone much time…. But shh! Don't tell no one" matt says me with his usual perv tone and my body froze…. After I hear him walk away and in some way that relax me a little, now it's just me and this dark room I don't know for how long.

Happened minutes, hours and I don't see or hear anything yet, I prefer it keeps in that way but I'm hungry and thirsty and I have cold and I hate insects, really I don't want to be here or there, or anywhere, I have nothing I just want to die but they won't let me and that is the worst.

Now it feels like days? or I don't know I've been here since a lot ago and still I don't hear or see anything but the dark, my body feels so weak and tired, I think my hungry disappear but instead now my stomach hurts…. I don't want to be here anymore.

I was holding my stomach in pain until the door opens.

"get up" a hear a woman voice says, monica.

"uh?" I ask opening my eyes,

"I said get up, you stupid girl" she says me upset "now" I get up and walk to her as I can.

"ugh… hurry up jade!" she says me 'helping' me to walk faster back to my room, when we go upstairs and the door opens the lights almost burn my eyes so I look down until we are in the room and after of few moments I can open my eyes better so I saw them…the boss and matt.

"hello jade! did you enjoyed your time alone?" the boss asks me and I nodded weakly

"I'm hungry…" I say

"monica, give her something to eat…. She needs to be okay, tomorrow is the great day" the boss says, great day? Oh no….. is my premiere?

"great day?" I ask scared

"yes… your pictures are very popular…" he says me with a big smile on his awful face "you know, we still don't have the winner, everyone is paying a lot for you baby" he says

"but… but..no!" I say almost crying again

"jade!" matt says me in threating tone and the boss smiles

"let's go monica… they are waiting outside, is the girl ready?" the boss asks

"mhm…. Mariana!" I'll go for her… that girl never learns" monica says and wents off, poor mariana.

"okay so matt, you give her something…. I'll go to see who is winning until now" he says and laughs "you'll have many dates baby" he says to me smiling and goes letting me alone with matt.

"let's to find you something to eat jade…." he says me and we walk to the kitchen, "here" he gives me something and i immediately sit on a chair and eat with him just seeing me.

"I'm sorry for broke my promise" he says me "but don't worry…will there more chances" I just look back to my food and he laughs, oh my god seriously I hate him so badly and at same time I'm so scared of him.

After of eat I was on my room and minutes later mariana gets in crying, looking so small and broke.

"mariana, what happened?" I ask her and she hugs me so I hug her back

"I hate this… I hate to have sex with awful mans all days…. Today… today was with 2, at same time" she says me crying and I hug her harder. "it hurts jade… it hurts so much"

"I know, I know…. Relax all is going to be okay, now it's over" I say her

"no! nothing is going to be okay, we'll be here forever until they gets tired of us and so kill us" she says me loud

"I'm so sorry mariana…" I say her and she only cry more hugging me again.

After of she stops of cry we get in the bed and I don't want to sleep, I don't want to be tomorrow… but I can't help it and minutes after I fall asleep

"jade… jade wake up" mariana says me and I open my eyes slowly

"what time is it?" I ask rubbing me eyes

"almost 7:30am" she says me "you have to get up, they are coming" i get up and do my bed like mariana does hers after we wait few minutes until finally the door opens.

"hey girls!" the boss tell us it's weird see him here, always is matt or monica.

"hi" mariana and I say at same time and he laughs "very good girls" after appears monica behind with our clothes for today.

"take this mariana" she gives her the clothes and I just see, she doesn't give anything "you jade! don't worry… you'll have the best clothes today, rememeber it's your premiere and well even we have the winner your futures dates wants to see you" the boss says me and I look down with fear.

"you know, he is paying a LOT for you" he says me smiling "i think you are my best girl right now and even don't start yet" that is suppose to makes me feel proud? I hate it, times like this I'd prefer be ugly so no one would wants me.

"come with me jade… we have to get you ready" monica says grabbing my arm and we walk to other room.

This room is big and has a lot of clothes, there's a mirror with lights and a lot make ups, the clothes is so small and almost everything is lingerie.

"okay jade… Daniel is one of our better costumers so you're going to make him feel good, got it? And he is paying a lot for you, I think is the higher price someone has give us just for a girl so his experience with you has to be amazing" she says me "and of course the rest of your dates too"

"what I do… I don't know and I don't want to" I say and she gives me a fake smile walking close and before I knew she slaps me

"it's better if your change your attitude girl" she says me upset and back to the clothes "so, this is the first time we do this but the costumers asks us to do it… so you'll go out there and dance, walk or whatever you know to do and they'll pay more after" she says and I shook my head

"I'm not a slut…" I say and she laughs

"I prefer call it lady of company but if for you slut is better so do it, you are one now jade and it's better if you start being good girl….. I'm saying you this now! if you do whatever stupid thing with a costumer the consequences will be harder than all your punishments together" she threats me, is that even possible? But I don't want to find it so I nodded.

"fine… take this" she gives me the lingerie and I change my clothes in a small place are there behind of a wall; I do a lot of times but nothing was god for her now I'm wearing a red-black pantie with a red-black bra and over a little dress, it's so short falls until my hips, my breasts are almost half out and my legs has nothing but the black slippers on my foots. I look so awful and I feel so awful but anyway I walk back to monica.

"wow jade! you look beautiful… and so hot! I'm sure the costumers are gonna kill them each other for you" she says sitting me on a chair in front of the mirror.

She put the make up on my face, my eyes has black eyeliner and eye shadow and my lips are red, my hair falls for my back and my right shoulder, my hair actually looks good but this clothes ruins everything and anyway the last I want now is be pretty.

"ready!" she says after of hours of try to make me see like slut and she did it "the costumers are outside, now go there and make your work"

I walk outside with her to a door…. "here" she says and opens the door; the room is big and has couchs and chairs around just letting space in middle of the room, has just candles is almost dark and in every chair and couch there a man but there a couch alone almost in middle with a anxiously man, I walk slow to the center and everyone star at me with perv looks but monica is behind of them now watching me and saying me that I do something and punting to the man in middle, he is Daniel.

"dance to me" he says me and I close my eyes, I don't know what to do so I just move my hips slowly and my arms up still with my eyes closed but I feel hands touching my waist and I know he is in front of me, I feel how the tears starts falls down my cheeks as I'm dancing and he is touching me making me move faster, after of dance for few minutes the man takes my hand and walks to the rooms but I can hear the other mans saying me "see you soon" "the next is me" and other dirty things but after all my attention is focus in this man who only sees me with like if I was a doll with the which he can the can play.

I walk inside and he closes the door with sure after walks to me and takes me by the back kissing me neck and touching stomach, he starts walking with me to the mirror and puts my hands in it after I feel how his hands touchs my leg and after my butt, my back, until are close of my breasts, he takes off his pants and after, after my panties are down and he is inside of me while I'm watching me in the mirror with he behind, my make up is running for my face and I can't even talk, after he takes me to the bed and does all the things he wants with me while i try to imagine I'm in other place, just giving him my body.

After of time that I felt like ages he stops and gets up, all time watching me he gets dressed and kiss me in the cheek..

"this was my best night here jade! you are amazing, I promise I'll see you soon" he says and with that leaves the room, I wait few minutes and so get up and put the clothes on again . after the boss comes with a big awful smile.

"oh jade! I'm so proud.. you have a lot of dates but don't worry are not today, I know what Daniel likes to do…" he says me and I look down trying to not cry.

"now you're officially one of my girls" he says "you can go" I walk out back to my room and when I get in the first I do is hug mariana and cry just like she did it yesterday but she doesn't tells me nothing just hugs me, I need it so much now, I feel so dirty, so bad I don't want to this again, no again but it will happen and I, I just want to disappear.

"mariana… it was awful, I feel so, so bad" I say crying and she just nodded.

"I know jade, I know… I'm so sorry, but I promise you'll get used" she says me but don't want to get used, I don't want to have to do it again.

I cry for hours until finally can stop, this was a hard day and now It's late so in short time I fall asleep and with the wish of never wake up again.

* * *

**okay so guys i know it's sad but well... :) please review, i love you! **


	20. Chapter 20

** hey! here is the next! i know the history is cruel and sad but well... thank you for the nice reviews :) seriously it makes my day! **

* * *

CHAPTER 20: DATES

NO ONE'S POV

Jade wakes up like every morning with mariana, there waiting for monica comes to gives them their clothes; jade feels so dirty after of have sex with that man and in that way, she knows that will be happen again in little time.

"mariana… you think I'll have to do it today?" jade asks scared and mariana nodded sadly.

"always when there's a new all the costumers wants her…. "mariana says and jade looks down sad and scared. "we all hate the first week…. In the mine I had 15 dates" she says almost crying and jade shook her head crying.

"I don't want to…. All that mans are gross" jade says and before mariana could respond the door opens

"hi girls… here is your clothes for today, mariana you have 2 dates" monica says

"2?" she asks sad

"yes girl, 2 but don't worry this time is one by one" monica says and mariana looks down.

"you jade… well I'm not sure" she says

"so I have no dates?" jade says with hope.

"uh oh. You do have dates… a lot baby! But I'm not sure how much today" she says and jade looks scared

"please… no today" jade says sad and monica smiles giving her other slap

"what I said jade?" she asks

"I have to be good girl and do whatever they want" jade says almost crying

"perfect… now take it and hurry up, your first date is coming" monica says and jade walks to the bathroom to change her clothes.

After of five minutes jade walks outside already dressed in lingerie same than mariana and the rest of the girls in the special room.

"hi sir. Follow me please" monica says to a man waiting outside, they walks to the room with all the girls and jade is standing with her back in wall in the other side.

"there is your date" monica says and the man looks at jade "jade!" monica says and jade walks to them.

"hello beautiful" the man says and jade looks at monica who give her a threating look.

"hello" she says

"jade show the room to the gentleman" monica says and jade nodded trying to not seems scared like is.

"follow me" she says nervous and both walks to a room.

"you know I've been waiting so much for this, right?" he says kissing her neck and jade doesn't say anything, she just do what he asks her to do, giving him her body and trying to think that is in wherever other place.

After of some time they went off and jade walks back with mariana trying hard to not cry in the way.

"jade…"mariana says and she just hugs her.

"jade, mariana!" monica says loud and upset so they broke the hug.

"jade take a little break and back … your next date should be here soon" monica says and jade cry almost crying "ugh don't be dramatic! Now go" jade walks away and she sees mariana walks to a room with other man.

Jade back to her room and cry hard as she can again trying to make her to the idea that this is her life now.

It was night, mariana and jade are in their room again after of all day, both are so tired and feeling bad, dirty and wanting to die especially jade, she had 4 dates and with every man it felts the same awful feeling.

"I can't believe what happened today…" jade says emotionless "I had sex with 4 mans, you understand? 4 different mans" she says with tears in her eyes ready for fall and mariana nodded.

"you'll get used after of some days" mariana says and jade looks down letting fall the tears

"they should be hating me" she says

"who?" mariana asks

"everyone…. My dad, my mom, cat, tori and ….him" she says crying

"who is he?"

"be… beck… he is hatting me right now, I'm sure and if he knew what happened today…. I'd be so gross for him.." she says still crying

"I'm so sorry jade…. I guess he is your boyfriend" mariana says sadly

"ex…. Now he is with tori, he loves her and hates me now and why not? I mean she is sweet, nice, prefect, virgin and i… I'm a slut"

"this is not your choice jade… you're not a slut" mariana says

"yes I am, when I'm with them I don't do anything to stop them… I have sex in all ways they want me to do it…. I'm a totally slut" she says

"no! you do it cause if not you would get other punishment"

"to me it's same…" jade says

"but to me not… so please stop call yourself like that" mariana says

"whatever…" jade says and both gets in the bed, jade hated this day even more than when she is screaming to stop them cause now it feels blame, she accessed, she did it and knows tomorrow will be same.

AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS

It was five days since the call and everyone was freaking out especially beck, he knows what is going on, he knows what that people are doing to her and it's burning him inside. they were sitting on their usual lunch table.

"beck eat!" tori says upset

"I don't want to… let me alone" he answers

"beck! We can't do anything more for her… now" tori says

"no! now no! but before I could, you could.. but you didn't right? I bet you want her out, like that you could be the best.." beck says mad and tori looks hurt.

"beck…" andre says upset

"listen tori! I'm sorry I don't know what I say….. I'm just so worried about her, can you forgive me?" beck says sad and tori nodded.

"how are her parents?" cat asks

"I don't know…. I guess same than me, i have not talked to them since 3 days ago" beck says

"and if we go today?" cat asks "I guess jade's mom is lonely"

"sure.." beck says

They were talking when a girl walks behind of them to the next table with her friends.

"yes…. I heard that she is a slut now" the girl says

"really?" other girl asks surprised

"yeah…. And I guess is truth maybe her dad takes kicked her off I mean just look at her , is so scary and weird, with the tattoo and the things in the face… if I do that my daddy probably would take all my money.." she says "and well beck is alone"

"oh I know… he is so hot! I'm glad that witch is not here anymore" the other girl says

"beck, they are talking about you" cat says

"I don't care… " he says

"I wonder if beck knows about that" a girl says and beck gets curious, so turn around to them.

"what?" he asks

"oh hi beck!" they says flirting

"hi, what I should to know" he asks

"umm.. well everyone is talking about it" she says

"what?"

"you know…. That Jade is a slut now" she says

"shut up! She is not a slut" he says mad

"well, that is what I heard… and other says she is dead" she answers

"she is not a slut neither is dead" tori says upset

"I don't care…. Anyway the school is a lot better without that bitch around" she says

"the only bitch here are you" cat says mad

"excuse me?" she says offended

"the Only Bitch Here Are You" cat screams again.

"I'm not a bitch or a slut like others…" she says upset

"hey beck! How much asks jade for a night?" a guy asks laughing "I'm interested"

"shut up" beck screams and punch him in the face

"beck!" andre says but beck is still hitting the guy on the ground

"never talk of her like that again in your fucking life, got it?" he says mad while is punching him.

"okay…. Okay sorry" the guy says trying to get up.

"beck, stop" tori says and he stops getting up and going away

"call me!" the girl says, tori looks at her mad and slaps her

"hey!"

"shut up, why you don't ask your daddy to give you money and pay some guy that actually wants to go out with a bitch like you" tori says and walks away with cat and andre.

"ugh! That girl was awful… but you did the right thing tori" cat says upset but with a smile.

"yeah…. Oh look there is beck" she says and they walk to beck's car

"beck! You were amazing" says cat

"cat!" andre and tori says upset

"you were awful?" she asks confused and they rolls their eyes, beck can't help it but laughs a little.

"beck you have to control you… " tori says

"okay…. but you have to accept he deserved it" he says and they nodded smiling.

"so are we going to jade's house?" cat asks and beck nodded "yayy" she says happy getting in the car.

After of drive few miles they comes to jade's home

"hi guys" Maryssa says

"hey… " they says and got in.

"And Mr. west?" tori asks

"he is in his job… "she says "still nothing?" she asks and they shook their heads sad.

"can we stay here a little more?" cat asks

"please" Maryssa says and they walks to the living room

AT JOHN'S OFFICE

There was john on his computer working in some case he has and thinking in his baby, jade and how much she is hurt right now, he is not paying so much attention to the case.

"john!" a man says loud

"what?" he asks

"what happen to you? I've been here like five minutes ago and you didn't saw me" the man says

"I'm sorry… what happen?" he asks

"you have complete the defense yet?" the man asks

"I'm working in it… when is?" he asks

"the next Monday" the man answers

"I need it ready… " the man says and john nodded

"I'll do…. but right now I don't feel very good" he says

"you know what… take a break john, you are one of my betters lawyers and I don't want that to change" the man says smiling nicely

"thanks… I'll do" he says and the man went off.

He turn off his computer, takes his things and walks outside, he was walking to the elevator but hears a conversation coming from a door open and stops to hear a little more.

"I payed a fortune but believe me the girl were amazing even she danced to me, well I made her dance" a man says happy.

"really?" other man asks

"yes… I can't wait till our next date…. I did the call but she is pretty solicited now" the man says

"oh… well I want to meet her" the other man says, they are lawyers too.

"of course… i promise you won't regret" he says

"and how she looks like?" the other man asks

"it's beautiful!... the girls there always are beautiful but this, oh my god is the winner for so much" he says laughing "mm she is around 16 or 17, is tall, pale, with amazing blue eyes, has black hair and the most perfect body you can imagine" he says explain it with his hands.

Meanwhile john is outside listen the conversation and of course the first come to his head is his baby girl.

"she is very quiet I never heard her talk but I had an amazing night…" he says and laughs "I did all what I wanted with her….it was perfect"

"okay seriously, I need to meet her soon" the other man says

"you know how contact them…. You have your code now, right?" the man asks

"yes, so what is her name to do my date?" he asks

"jade!"

* * *

**i know poor jade! really even i feel bad :( but... well please review guys! i love you all :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**hi guys! i'm soooo sorry i broked my promise :( but i were really busy yesterday so i couldn't write the chapter.. i were wring the chapter for my other story! the one i'm co-writing with my awesome friend tynisha! (iwrite4you3411). read it guys! **

**also she is behind of the good grammar here! :) lol read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 21: code

"Jade," the man said and John's heart nearly stopped, he was so happy to find her, but also was mad at this man, and all he wanted now was to kill him.

"Wow cute name…" the other man commented "And very hot."

"I know…just like her, seriously I need other date, like now," he noted.

John listened and wanted so badly walk inside and punch him in the face, but he just stood there trying to listen more, until a voice takes him out from his thoughts.

John…" his boss exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Um… oh nothing…" he replied nervously.

"So are you listening to their conversation?" the boss asked.

"I wasn't…" he started, but the man looked at him seriously, obviously not believing it. "Okay…this is very personal, can we talk somewhere else?" John asked and his boss nodded.

They walked to John's office again, and he closed the door while his boss waited for his explanation.

"So John…what happened?" he asked sternly.

"You remember my daughter right?" John questioned.

"Umm…Jade right? Yes I remember her…she's very special," he commented knowing Jade's personality and the last experience he had with her.

"Yes…I'm sorry about last time…" John said ashamed.

"It's okay…so?" he quizzed.

"Well…she was kidnapped," John stated sadly and worried.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry," his boss replied sympathetically.

"That is not the worst part…for weeks we were getting news about her, well the people had stuff sent to me," John explained.

"News?"

"Pictures, videos, clothes, things like that with notes…and each time he sent news, she was suffering. Almost a week ago, I got a phone with another conversation that the man had with her, and after the conversation, he told me it was the last time…and now I have nothing" John explained almost crying.

"I'm really sorry, John…and why would they send news if don't want money?" his boss inquired.

"They're…raping her, and I guess selling her too, and they won't let her come back. The news was only for revenge…" John continued explained worried and angry.

"Revenge?"

"The people that have her, are the same people from the case I had…you should remember it, it was the organized crime," John commented.

"I do…that was our bigger case in years" the boss noted, "Are you sure they have her?"

"Yes…"

"Mhm…and what does that have to do with you listening Dan's conversation?" He asked curiously.

"I heard him talking and…he…he had sex with MY BABY! He raped her…and he was telling to Gabriel to do it too," john cried angrily with tears on his eyes.

"Oh god…I can't believe it," the boss said in shock. "But where?"

"I don't know…I heard something about a date and a code…." John added.

"A code? Well, John, that sounds like a big organization…I mean according with my experience in this, they probably are very selective with their…'costumers'…and also pretty hard to find cause the new costumers coming in cause other costumers to talk about it," the boss explained.

"And what I'm gonna do? Leave her there? Never! I need to find the way to get in!" john exclaimed seriously.

"Of course not! But we need to get the site or phone number…or what they use to communicate," his boss said thinking, "You said that Dan meets them right?" He asked and John nodded.

"Well…what if I ask him for the page like if I was interested? He asked.

"You'd do that?" John asked with hope.

"Sure…I hate the way those **ing people do to those girls, and well it's your daughter john, I'll do it," he said proudly, and John smiled.

"Thank you so much Jorge…"

"Okay…wait here, I'll try to do it right now" he stated and went off to Dan's office where they still were talking about Jade, explaining every detail about it.

"And after she was there…and well you can imagine it… " Dan explained excitedly at the memories.

"Wow…you think she will do the same with me?" Gabriel questioned.

"She has to if you want…anyway I told you, she never said anything to me," Dan commented while Jorge was outside of the office listening, and also wanting hit him right in the face, for doing all those things to that girl, but anyway he acted causal and walked inside of the office

"Hey guys…" he said smiling.

"Hi Jorge," Dan greeted and Gabriel smiled.

"Well…I was walking outside of your office, and I couldn't help but hear you conversation…sounds really good to me," he lied.

"Really? I thought you weren't into that kind of 'business', but yes, it is good," Dan noted.

"Oh well…I've been really stressed these days, and I want something to distract me, and what better than with a beautiful girl like you were talking about," he said smirking.

"Well…if you want, I can give you the contact info," Dan claimed trying to be nice to his boss.

"I would be really grateful" Jorge stated.

"It's a web page…I'll give you my code so you can get in and get your own account, and the business with them. Also there you can see all the girls and pick your date," Dan explained, and after gives him a web page and the phone number.

"Thanks Dan," Jorge replied.

"Anytime…enjoy it," Dan said and Jorge smiled as he walked outside of Dan's office, back to John's office.

"What happened?" john asked anxiously.

"I got it" Jorge said smiling.

"Oh thank you so much..." he said smiling, knowing that soon he would find his daughter.

"So, now what?" Jorge quizzed.

"I'll call Maryssa and the others..." John explained as he took out his phone and called them.

"Hey honey! I need you to come here now, and also call Beck and the others…they are there with you? Okay I'll wait for you," he ended the call. "They will be here soon" he informed Jorge.

"Fine…"

"And, so how does it work?" John asked curiously.

"Dan told me to go to this page and enter his code, and I can create my account, and the business with that people. Also there are pictures of the girls, so I can pick my date" Jorge explained.

"We need to do it," John instructed.

"Of course…but wouldn't you prefer to wait for them?" Jorge asked and John nodded.

They waited about 23 minutes, and Maryssa, Tori, Cat, Beck and Andre walked inside of the office with worried expressions.

"What happened?" Beck asked curiously.

"I think we have a chance to find Jade…" he noted smiling.

"Really?" The all exclaimed smiling with hope.

"Yes…and all of it thanks to Jorge" he said as he motioned to Jorge.

"Oh my god.. thank you so much" Maryssa exclaimed with tears of happiness at the possibility of find her baby girl.

"No problem Maryssa, so now do you want to do it?" Jorge asked John and he nodded anxiously. They walked to the computer, and Jorge typed in the page while everyone was behind him watching with rapt attention.

The page opened and the space asking for the code appeared. Jorge typed in the numbers and pushed enter. After he hit enter, the solicitude to do a account asking where he works, who are his contacts, where he lived, his name, his age, etc. appeared. After he finished the solicitude, he pressed send. They waited few moments, and a phone number to call appeared.

He picked up the phone and called the number.

"Hello!" He exclaimed.

"Hello," a woman voice replied. "So Mr. Jorge, you are the boss of a important layers company, you live in Beverly Hills, and your contact is Daniel..." she read off.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Okay…you need to know our company is very special and we are very discrete, so you can't talk about this with anyone, who is not entirely confidential. Also, our girls are the best you can find so the price is higher," she explained.

"I know…because of that I want to do this," he said while everyone was listening to the conversation in silence.

"Fine, so Mr. Jorge your new code is: 23GT567LK67, with this code you can get inside, and find the best girl for you….the date will appear in the page, and we'll tell you when and where we're gonna go for you" she explained.

"Okay…I'd like to get a date now, can I?" he asked.

"Of course, you're now one of our customers, and I promise you won't regret it," she said proudly.

"I know…" He replied.

"See you soon, have a nice day" she ended the call.

"Oh my god…do it!" Tori cries anxiously and everyone nodded in agreement.

Jorge typed in his code and the page opened. He went to the pictures section, and there are numbers: 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 ,18.

"What're those numbers?" Cat questioned.

"Well…I guess those are the ages," Jorge answered and opened the first, and there pictures of little girls posing.

"Oh god, they are so young" Tori said sadly and upset. They opened the next one, and the next one, and in all of them, there are girls according to the number.

"Yes, they are by age, so search in 17," Beck ordered, and Jorge complied. The first page opened and there were pictures of girls with the names below, but Jade wasn't there. They searched again, but nothing came up.

"She is not here..." Jorge stated and searched in 16, but she didn't come up there either, so went to 18 and nothing either.

"She is not here," Jorge commented.

"Wait…" Tori exclaimed.

"What?" Jorge asked.

"What is that…there in says, "the new" maybe she's in there, open it," she ordered, and everyone was nervous, as they waited for the page to load.

The page opens and there is a big picture of Jade posing In lingerie, with her name below and there was her description: 'Jade, beautiful girl of 17 years old…' And it listed her height, weight, and it said that she could do anything, and a large price right next to the picture.

"Oh my god! It's her," Beck pointed out with hope, but was also so angry and sad.

"Accept the date…" everyone cried anxiously and he pushed "Date"

* * *

**tynisha is now something like my beta reader (and great friend) cause some of you guys asked me to do it! so i hope now it will be easier for you to read it :) please review guys and read my other (our) story! **


	22. Chapter 22

**hey guys! **

**well i don't have much to say but thank you again for the nice reviews :) it means a lot to me see you're liking my story since it's my first!.**

**also this chapter wasn't corrected by tynisha cause she couldn't but anyway i hope you like it :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 22: MARIANA

NO ONE'S POV

"Date" jorge says as sent the solicitude and moments after appears the page with the date, time and saying the indications.

"okay.. I did it, here says my date is in a week…" jorge adds

"a week? That is so long…" beck cries

"but we can't wait that… and if you try to do other date with whoever girl else?" tori asks and everyone nods in agreement.

"but with who?" he asks

"whoever" john says

"okay.." he get in 15 section and picks up mariana. "okay , she is mariana.. and my date is tomorrow" he comment

"prefect… but after what?" andre asks confused

"well… tomorrow we can't do anything, first I have to see where is and how we could get in" jorge explains

"yes… but what will happen? You won't do anything to that girl right?" cat asks scared

"of course not! I'm not that kinda of person or better say it shit, they are girls I still can't understand how that men can do that" jorge says angry.

"oh…I'm sorry!" cat apologizes

"don't worry… so here says I have to be outside of the nozu at 8:20pm without company" he explains

"fine, but you won't see jade" tori says disappointed.

"maybe I could but I'm not sure how is there…. Anyway whatever happens we will be closer to her" jorge says with hope

"again, I don't have how thank to you for this" john says friendly to his boss.

"don't worry john, I'm glad of help" he answers nicely.

"I can't wait for tomorrow…" beck adds anxiously

"me either" john says and everyone nods in agreement.

"well, so I think that is all guys… we should go to home and wait that tomorrow all will be okay" john says and after they went off.

Maryssa and john goes to their home, cat, andre and tori to their homes too and beck to his RV. Everyone is so nervous and at same time exited because that is the closer they have been of her in many time.

The next day beck picks up cat, tori and andre and after goes to jade's home where john and Maryssa are waiting anxiously.

"hey guys!" john says

"hi" cat says happy

"what are we gonna do?" andre asks

"well, now we go to my office and after wait till jorge gets back" john explains.

"so let's go, it's almost 7 now" tori informs

After of drive 25 minutes they comes to the lawyers company and walks to john's office where already jorge was waiting them.

"hello jorge" john says holding his hand

"hello guys" he says nicely

"so you ready?" beck asks serious

"I think so… they will pick me in 35 minutes" jorge commented

"so you need to go like… now!" tori says anxiously

"I will…. see you later" he says and went off.

He walks to his car and drives to the nozu where already was other black car park, jorge went off from his car and a big man with a gun on his pant walks to him.

"Mr. jorge?" the man asks and jorge nods nervously "come with me" he says, both got inside on the car and the other man drives away.

"I need you to give me your phone, watch, and whatever other thing you have" the man orders to jorge

"why?" he asks

"just do it sir. That are the rules" the man answers and jorge gives him his things "prefect… now come with me" he orders and both went off walking to other car park on the street.

"why are we taking other car?" jorge asks curious

"security"

"oh well…. Fine" he says and get inside of the other car with the scary man; they drive about an hour and finally the big front door opens letting see the big house at the end of the garden.

"come with me.." the man orders and both walks to the home's door and the man knocks 3 times.

"umm the girl is there?" jorge asks and the man nods

"you can get in… enjoy your date" the man says and walks back to the car while jorge walks inside of the home and the first he sees is a woman.

"hello! My name is monica, nice to meet you jorge" she says with a smile

"nice to meet you too" he answers nicely

"follow me" she says walking to other room where there candles, condoms and a lot of girls wearing lingerie..jorge try to find jade into the girls but doesn't get see her.

"your date is over there" she says punting to mariana who is sitting on a chair.

"it's pretty" he complements

"yes.. mariana!" she says loud and mariana walks to them.

"hello" she says a little nervous

"hello" he answers smiling at the innocent girl.

"enjoy your date….she is so sweet" monica says touching mariana's cheek

"follow me" marina says and both jorge and her walks to a room.

They get inside and a man closes the door by out while jorge is just watching the girl that even is used always has fear.

"so mariana right?" he asks trying to break the ice

"yes." She answers "what do you want to do sir?"

"listen honey…I won't hurt you" he says nicely

"what do you mean?" she asks confused

"I'm not here to rape you like all that pigs" he says upset but nice to her.

"no?" she asks with hope "but so what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a girl called jade and also for help you" he informs her.

"jade? she is my friend.. we sleep together" she comments with a little smile

"and how is she?" he asks and mariana's eyes get full of tears.

"she.. she is so bad.." she says sadly

"what do you mean with bad?" he questions

"well, they have give her 2 punishments, hitting her and doing her to go a lot of dates by day, right now it's in one." She says crying a little

"oh my god.." he says surprised of how much has been suffering jade.

"Please help us" she implores crying

"sh, sh ,sh I'll do but you have to apparent that I did things to you, got it? And tell jade that we are looking for her" he says trying to calm her down and she nods.

"good girl" he says nicely smiling "I promise you'll be free soon" he says and hugs her.

"thank you.." she exclaims happy and crying.

They wait around an hour talking about everything what happens here, the punishments and how jade has been tortured, after they walks outside as if he just had sex with her.

"so Mr. jorge, it was your first date pleasant?" monica who was outside asks

"absolutely, I think I'll see you pretty soon" he comments

"it will be really good see you here" she says while they walks to the door to he leaves.

"goodbye" he says and went off walking to the car that will take him back.

The car drives back to the other car and after to the nozu here his car was parks.

"I'll see you soon sir" the scary man comments and jorge nods.

After he drives to john's home, around 25 minutes he comes and knocks the front door-

"oh my god! Thank you god you are here, please come in" maryssa says and he walks inside.

"so what happened? Did you saw her?" beck questions anxiously

"no! I didn't but mariana is her friend.. and we talked about jade and about what that people does" he explains

"and, what's going on?" tori asks

"it seems a horror story that place is as the hell… mariana is so small and she has been having sex with a lot of gross mans, it's almost a kid" he says upset and sad.

"oh my god… poor her" maryssa exclaims

"well, also she told me that she and jade sleep together and are friends" he informs

"at least she is not alone" tori says sadly with a sigh.

"but anyway jade's life has been being a nightmare " he says "mariana told me that jade has get 2 punishments"

"how is a punishment there?" cat asks curious

"they.. well they handcuff her to the wall and hit her with a rope in the back.." he explains looking down knowing that every word burns john, maryssa and the guys inside.

"oh my god…. My baby" maryssa exclaims crying

"that is awful…" tori adds

"that fucking people are gonna pay every one of jade's tears with blood" beck comments mad and decided.

"beck calm down!" andre says to beck putting a hand on his shoulder

"they will I promise" he says

"I think I should to stop.." jorge decides

"no! tell us" beck orders him and he sighs.

"fine… well she has been tortured that is all what I can say, I just know that jade is being abused all days by different mans and well…I'm so sorry john but I were there while she was with one… "he informs sadly

"my daughter…. My poor little daughter.." john exclaims crying a little.

"I couldn't do anything.."jorge try to apologize

"it's not your fault…" maryssa says to him.

"we have to save her.." cat exclaims loud angry and sad knowing how her best friend Is being treated.

"but we need a plan, they are very précises and takes a lot of precautions" jorge comments

"I don't care… I just know that I'll find my jade and that people will pay everything what have doing to her" beck exclaims decided.

* * *

**i hope it wasn't so hard to read :) **

**they are close! ****please review guys! **


	23. Chapter 23

**hey guys! here is the next :) i'm a little upset cause all the reviews of people who have no account always come to me 2 days later and aren't counted like reviews -_- but anyway i'm happy you're liking :) and keep you reviewing!**

**this chaper is by jade's side... **

* * *

CHAPTER 22: costumer

NO ONE'S POV

Mariana walks back to the room after of talk with jorge and with a little smile of hope in her sweet face anxiously for tell jade. she waits 20 minutes and after jade walks inside crying like every night after of work.

"hi jade!" mariana exclaims sad to see her friend like this but happy at same time

"hi…" jade answers sitting on the bed.

"jade… I need to tell you something very good" mariana says smiling and jade looks at her confused, how can mariana be happy in moments like this, is what jade thinks.

"what?"

"jade.. they are looking for you" mariana says exited

"what do you mean?" jade asks

"the man…. My today's date was a man who is looking for you and he is gonna help us" mariana says with tears of happiness on her eyes.

"that is not true mariana…. He lied" jade exclaims upset

"no.. he knows your name and asked me to tell you that everyone is worried about you" mariana replies

"no! no one cares about me mariana, no one! and I won't believe to a man that just came to makes you wishes that never will happen" jade says loud upset

"but… he was sweet.." mariana says crying

"I don't care… he is such a liar and you are so stupid to believe him.." jade says angry

"but… "

"but nothing mariana, no one is gonna help us! We are gonna be here for ever having sex with all men comes every day till they get tired and so matt or the boss kill us.. that is all, understand" jade screams furious and falls on her knees "forever…" she exclaims crying

"I'm sorry.." mariana says and hugs jade, she hugs back and both cry.

After of cry around an hour both are so tired so got in the bed knowing that tomorrow will be other awful day like today.

The next day both wake up and wait as every morning in that hell.

"hello girls… "matt says walking in the room

"hello sir" both mariana and jade says together.

"excellent!.. well mariana you have only an date today, that is not enough" he informs

"I'm sorry…" she answers

"well, your yesterday costumer leaved glad so the boss is not mad at you" he says and she looks down without a word.

"and… you jade, well we still have so much for you and the boss is really happy" he says smiling at her and she only looks at him serious. "come on, this is good so give me a smile"

"I just smile when I'm happy.." she answers.

"well, I don't care if you're happy or not honey… so it's fine, now you have 5 dates today" matt informs her.

"5 again? Please I can't anymore…" she exclaims

"again! I don't care jade, you gave to do it and good,, if not you know what are the consequences" he threats. "do you want to get other punishment?"

"no! no please.." she answers scared

"fine… now here are your clothes, get dressed and go to the room…." He orders and exits

They get dressed and walk to the room where already are the other girls and some costumers outside, and like that starts other day of nightmare.

Jade were sitting on a chair with her leg over the other making a fake smile on her face as the 4 costumer walks close to her.

"hello beautiful.." the man says with a perv smile

"hello." She says emotionless

"jade! show the room to the gentleman" monica orders with a nice but threating tone

"follow me.." she says and both walks to a room.

"you know I've waiting a lot for this date right baby?... " he mentions hugging her by the back punting her hips close and kissing her neck, she doesn't say anything

"so you won't talk to me? but you have such a beautiful voice… come on! tell me something hot" the man orders but she doesn't talk.

"jade… I asked you something" the man comments but she still doesn't say anything

"so you like it in that way uh? Fine… I payed a lot for you baby.. and I'm gonna enjoy this" the scary man exclaims threating, jade just stays quiet with fear and the man push her to the boudoir.

"ahh!" she screams in pain and he grabs he by the hair

"you wanted this" the man comments and now throws her to the bed. The man get off his clothes and walks to the bed where jade were watching him with fear.

"now tell me something hot!" he orders

"I, I don't know.." she exclaims scared

"oh no.. fine" he says and takes his belt while jade look at him panic.

"now" he screams threating her with the belt

"please… no!" she pleas but anyway he hits her once.

"oooww" she cries and the man smiles evil so he does again and she screams again, after he takes her legs against the bed so she can't move and he starts putting at top of her kissing her while she try to move but can't.

"stop.." she says as can moving her head.

"this is your job baby… for me we can do it hard as you want to.. but I suggest you start being good girl" he threats her and she starts crying with the eyes close but quiet.

"perfect…" the man adds "now are you ready to talk or you want more?" he questions "tell me something hot"

"I… I'll make you fly?" she exclaims almost asking

"mm nah… more hot.." he orders

"I, I don't know…. Really I don't know" she explains

"I don't believe you…" he informs and slaps her "but you won't do it" he takes her arms up and she can't move anything cause he is still at top of her, after all happens and jade let him have what he wants.

When the man is done with jade, had do all what he wants with her and leaving her with bruises he exits.

Minutes later jade walks outside weakly and monica walks to her.

"jade! what happened?" she asks upset

"the costumer.. he hits me, it was really hard with me.." she explains crying

"what did you do?" monica asks upset

"nothing… I did nothing… just I didn't know what to say" jade informs trying to defend herself.

"what to say? Are you serious jade?" monica questions angry

"yes…. I didn't know…I'm sorry" she apologizes but monica slaps her anyway

"I don't want to know that you get upset a costumer again jade…. got it? If not you know what will happen, now I can't because you still have other costumer tonight" monica informs

"please… cancel my date… I can't anymore.." jade exclaims

"shut up jade! take your break and get back… you should thank to me I won't tell to the boss about this incident but don't give me reasons to do it" monica threats her and jade nodded crying

"also ask marina to make up you.. the bruise look awful on your face" monica adds and jade walks to her room.

In the room was already mariana lied on her bed when jade walks inside.

"oh my god! What happened to you?" mariana asks worried when she sees jade bruises

"the costumer…" jade informs and sits on the bed "can you please make up me?" she asks

"yeah… I'm so sorry jade" mariana exclaims putting the make up over the bruise on jade's cheek.

"I can't anymore mariana…. " jade adds crying

"I know… and even you don't believe in that man… I actually do" mariana says smiling "I think he is gonna help us"

"I don't know… I won't believe until see it" jade exclaims

"he told me that beck misses you so much" mariana comments

"but.. no! he is with tori now, remember?" jade asks not believing

"but he said me that he misses you… and everyone does too" mariana adds smiling trying to convince jade

"I don't believe that… I'm sure no one cares about me… I bet the next time he comes will be same than the others… and so you'll feel pretty stupid" jade comments and mariana rolls her eyes.

"ready.. " mariana says smiling

"wow.. you really hided it… " jade complements.

"yes.. well, I've been learning.." she informs with a smile and moments later monica got inside the room.

"your date waits jade.." she informs and jade nods.

After she walks outside wanting to die so badly with every step closer to her next date.

* * *

**i know it's sad and cruel but well...remember the last chapter, they are close! haha, please review guys :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**heeeyyyy! here is the next chapter! :) seriosuly thank you guys! i'm really glad you're liking my story, every nice review makes my day! haha so read and keep you reviewing :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 24: 2 dates!

NO ONE'S POV

They were maryssa, john, jorge and the guys on the west's home waiting to do the next date after of 2 days since the last.

"so can you get jade now?" tori asks

"I'm trying but I don't know… remember the last time my date was programed till the next week" jorge responds

"but I need to know how is she…. " beck exclaims anxiously

"well, we know she is not fine…" andre adds

"my poor baby.. I want to kill every pig that had touch her… "maryssa says sadly and angry

"don't worry… that people will pay, I swear" beck comments upset

"poor jadey" cat adds sadly "I wonder if they are nice"

"it doesn't care if they are nice cat, it's rape anyway" tori comments her "but I hope the same.."

"ugh… again I can't do a date with her until the next week" jorge informs

"so do it with her friend again" maryssa proposes

"okay" he responds and does it "it's made.. my date is tonight!" he adds

"perfect… " john comments

"I'll try to see the way to come.. or if the other car is in the same street" jorge comments

"why?" cat asks innocently

"because if the car is in the same place, on my next date someone can be waiting on there and follow the car so the police will find that place" jorge explains

"oh… "cat says in understanding

"yes… I hope so" tori adds

"so what time is the date?" john asks

"in 2 hours… and same in the nozu" jorge responds

"I can't help feel nervous" tori comments

"me either honey" maryssa adds

"jorge, bring my phone with you.. and if you see jade call us or if you can take pictures, do it" john orders.

"okay"

After happen the time and jorge leaves to the nozu, again where already was the car, this time brown and with the same man.

"hello Mr. jorge! Nice to see you again… "the man says

"nice to see you too." Jorge responds

"no one followed you, right?" the man asks

"no!"

"excellent, well you know the rules put your things here" the man orders and jorge give his things except john's phone.

"prefect, so let's go… your date is waiting" the man comments and they drive to the same street of last time and take the other car that take them to the house.

"see you later sir, enjoy your date" the man adds and walks back to his car while jorge waits to open the door.

"oh hi jorge! Come in" monica exclaims opening the door

"hello monica" jorge responds nicely "where is she?"

"it's waiting..." she informs and both walks to the room

"I'm still waiting for my date with jade…" jorge comments

"I know but well, she is really solicited now" she explains "oh look over there…" she points to a girl walking with 2 men to a room "that is jade.."

"oh my god… she is more beautiful in person" he complements "why is with 2 men?"

"oh well, that men are friends and they decided have jade at same time, a fantasy I guess … some friendships are weird, but we do what the costumers wants to" she informs and jorge feels so powerless in that moment knowing that jade is going to be raped by 2 men together but he keeps his act.

"oh there is… mariana!" monica calls her and mariana walks to them, she can't help it but smile a little seeing jorge back but immediately the smiles disappears seeing monica again.

"be cute mariana… " she orders "you know the way" mariana and jorge walks to a room and a man closes the door.

"oh my god… you're here again" mariana exclaims happy

"yes like I promised I'm gonna help you… did you tell jade?" he asks

"yes, I did it but she doesn't believe me" mariana explains

"oh well. I guess she is really traumatized… but anyway you have to let her know we are here.. even if she doesn't believe you" jorge orders nicely and she nods

"umm any new?" he questions

"well…. Jade had a bad costumer yesterday.." she says

"bad costumer?"

"yes, some costumers are violent and he hits her… " she informs

"oh my god.. is she okay?" he asks worried

"well, yes I guess.. but she is still doing a lot of dates by day.. today had 5 again and now it's on one with 2 men.." she explains crying

"I know honey… " he comments

"they are the same that wanted the date together with me too… and they are awful" she exclaims crying

"I'm sorry baby… I promise this will be over soon" he hugs her letting her cry on his chest

"you know if here there cameras?" he asks and she shook her head

"why?" she asks

"I'll call someone.." he informs and takes john's phone

"hello… " he says

"what happened, did you saw her?" john asks in the phone

"yes, but just a moment… now I'm with mariana" he explains

"hello" mariana says sweetly

"hi honey… I know you are my daughter's friend" john says

"your daughter?" she asks confused

"yes, jade is my daughter… my baby" he informs her

"oh well, she thinks you hate her… she thinks that everyone hates her" mariana adds

"that is not true mariana, she needs to know that we love her.." john exclaims

"I'll try…" she responds

"thank you and relax honey, we're gona save you" he adds

"thank you…" she exclaims crying

"you don't have anything to be thank mariana, the only who have to be thank with you it's me , I'm sure you have been really important to my jade now she is alone" he comments

"she is really important for me too…" mariana adds

They are talking when a great scream of pain gets full all the room.

"oh my god.. what was that?" jorge asks

"it's.. it's jade…. " mariana informs crying

"jade? but, what is happening?" john questions worried

"that men, her dates… they are really hard and cruel" mariana comments, other huge scream sounds and she is crying.

"oh my god… my poor baby, how I wish can be on there" maryssa exclaims crying

"I hope she be quit… if not maybe the boss is going to punish her again…"mariana adds

"no!, no, stop…pleaseee STOOOP!" jade's screams sounds in all the house.

"they need to stop this… it seems they are killing her" john screams in frustration from the phone.

"it's something like that… believe me, it feels awful.." mariana informs crying and jorge can't help it but walks outside to the room where jade was being literally tortured and knocks the door hard

"hey! Stop, you couple of monsters" he screams outside with the phone on his pocket, the screams stops and the door opens showing a big and scary man.

"who are you and why the hell you stops our date?" the man questions upset and jorge just can see part of jade's leg on the bed with bruises and a little of blood

"because this is not a date.. you are killing this girl" jorge says upset and other man appears behind, both are wearing just towel.

"listen dude, we payed for this and we are going to enjoy it as we want" he says

"so torture a poor girl is enjoyable for you?" jorge questions angry

"maybe… and we are not torturing her, the 3 we are having a lot of fun, right baby?" the man asks to jade who is sitting on the bed looking down obviously crying but she nods.

"jade.." the man says "we want to hear your sweet voice" he orders

"ye, yes" she says as can crying

"see? She is fine…" the man exclaims

"what is happening here?" the boss appears angry

"these men are torturing her" jorge informs upset

"what do you mean?" the boss asks

"aren't you listening the screams? It seems they are killing her.." jorge comments angry

"move.." he walks inside room "princess…. Are you being bad girl and cause of that they are hurting you?" the boss asks and jorge holds his hair in frustration

"no!…. " jade exclaims crying

"umhm well, I don't want to hear a scream more from this room , got it? You are scaring the rest of the costumers" the boss informs and she nods weakly

"and you two, be nice guys! She is my little princess…" he comments and they nods, the boss walks outside and they close the door.

"they aren't going to hurt her anymore… now you can go with your own date" the boss adds and walks away

Jorge gets back to the room where mariana is waiting and watching with tears on her sweet eyes.

"well.. at least they are gonna be less cruel" mariana comments

"jorge…" a voice says and they remember that the phone is still on

"yeah…, I'm so sorry john" jorge exclaims

"they are torturing my little daughter….. I'll kill them.." john says crying and angry

"I know… and I understand you john, even she is not my daughter it makes me feel so much rage.." jorge adds

"we need you to do other date now!" maryssa exclaims crying

"I'll try to get one tomorrow if is possible…" jorge says

"let the phone to mariana… " john orders

"yes," he responds and ends the call

"mariana , I'll leave you this phone… please have it with you and hide it very good! It's in silence …don't change it" jorge orders and mariana nods

"we'll call you late tonight to talk with jade.." he informs her and she nods again

"now, I leave honey… see you pretty soon" he says and walks outside on his way back to the west's home.

* * *

**i know that dates was awful, poor jade :( but well... they are SO close! :) **

**someone asked me to do beck save her first: i can't make beck come with jade as a costumer cause they knows him... that is the reason! haha so please review guys! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**hi guys! i know, i didn't update yesterday.. sorry :( but well here is the next! **

**ps:i hate that men too... -_- read and review!**

** you know i just notice (i'm slow) the history has 263 reviews even there says 179! yayy haha thanks guys :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 25: phone

NO ONE'S POV

Jorge walks inside west's home knowing how bad is everyone on there after of hear how 2 men were literally torturing cruelly jade.

"I'm so sorry…" it's all what jorge can say in the first step inside.

"that monsters… they were killing her.. my poor baby" maryssa exclaims crying and obviously she has been doing it so much time.

"I know… but well, at least when I leaved she was not screaming anymore.." jorge try to make them feel better." Jorge tries to make them feel better.

"yes!, she didn't cream anymore… cause that other fucking man threated her." Beck adds angry with his voice full of pain.

"I know… and I saw him but I really couldn't do anything else.." jorge apologizes

"you leaved her the phone, right?" john questions

"yes.. she has it and I told her that we're gonna call to the time jade is on there too." Jorge explains

"fine… I can't wait to talk to her, I need to tell her so much things.." beck comments

"me too… " cat says

"me too.." cat adds

"I don't think we have so much time…." John informs

"so, just we'll tell her the necessary.. " jorge orders

"and if someone else is inside when we call?" cat questions scared

"that could happen… but I hope not" jorge adds

"well… in how much time we'll be able to call?" andre asks

"mm well… like in an hour according with mariana." Jorge responds

"so now we have to wait…" maryssa exclaims

They spend the hour just waiting anxiously and trying to talk about other things without got it.

"it's time… call her!" tori exclaims anxiously

"I'll do.." john takes the phone and calls to his phone number,

"it's calling…" he informs and everyone just look at him.

"hello!" a sweet voice says

"jade?" he asks and beck takes the phone immediately

"oh my god.. jade.." beck starts but she cuts him off

"I'm not jade… I'm mariana.." she informs him

"oh.. sorry.. where is she?" he asks a little ashamed and worried

"mariana…" a weak voice exclaims

"yes, what happen?" mariana responds

"it hurts.." the voice says crying, it was jade

"I'm so sorry… " mariana responds sadly

"it's jade?" beck questions worried

"yes… she is really bad.." mariana adds sadly

"I want to talk to her.." beck demands

"mariana… kill me… please! I can't anymore.." jade pleas crying

"what? No! jade.." beck screams at the phone but she doesn't hear him

"no jade! you have to be okay…we'll free soon" mariana exclaims with hope

"it's not true… please mariana help me… do it! They told me that will come to see me soon… I don't want to…. " jade exclaims crying scared.

"no! jade we will be free … you have to believe me your family cares about you and they will come soon.. just be strong a little more.." mariana says

"I can't anymore…. They were worse than all the others… even than the one who hits me" jade adds

"jade…." mariana says

"mariana! I need to talk to her… " beck demands

"jade, beck wants to talk to… "mariana starts but cuts off after or hear someone walking to the room.

"I need to teach that girl… " monica comments as walks close so mariana hides the phone below the pillow and monica opens the door.

"jade!" she exclaims upset "you stupid bitch…"

"no, no , no…" jade says as monica grabs her by the hair making her falls from the bed.

"do you know how much problems you caused tonight?" she asks angry while jade is on her knees.

"I'm sorry.." jade exclaims

"shut up! I forgive you the last you did but this time no!" she informs and grabs her again by the hair making her gets up .

"no, no please… other punishment no!" jade claims crying

"stop! Walk….." monica orders and both walks outside, mariana just stay watching in fear and sadness.

"jade.. jade.." a voice sounds and mariana remembers the phone.

"beck, they have her again… I think she'll get other punishment" mariana informs crying

"no, no… I need to be there" beck screams in frustration "I need to save her…"

"I'm sorry…. Beck I have to end the call now, I think someone comes.. bye" mariana ends the call.

AT WEST'S HOME

"oh god… poor jadey" cat exclaims sadly and scared

"jorge please make other date… we need to be there now" beck orders

"I can't do 2 dates in a day,… and it's night now beck, I'll do it and I hope is tomorrow" jorge responds and goes to the page.

"come on! Hurry up" tori exclaims anxiously

"it's open…" he informs "wait, here says jade is not available…"

"what that suppose to mean?" cat asks worried

"well, i think no one can do dates with her now.." he explains

"and that is good? Or bad?" tori questions

"I guess is good that she doesn't have to have sex with men now.. but we don't know the reason.." jorge comments

"do the date with mariana then…" john orders

"it says my date is in 2 days.." jorge informs them

"we can't wait that.." beck exclaims worried

"I'm sorry but I can do the dates with at least with a day between them.." jorge explains

"other 2 days!... 2 fucking days" beck cries angry

"well, at least we know she is not being raped…" tori comments

"we are not sure…" andre adds

"andre!" tori cries

"sorry, but we are not sure.. I mean in that place nothing is sure" he comments

"he is right… I need to save her now!" beck exclaims

"we can't beck! No now.." tori says

"we should do all what we need…. Because the next date I'm NOT leaving jade there" beck affirms and everyone nodded, after john take the phone and the calls starts.

AT THE HOUSE (GIRLS)

"hey baby… " the boss exclaims at jade who is sitting on a chair looking down. "you were a very bad girl today.."

"I'm sorry.." she apologizes

"I don't care, you little bitch.." he exclaims grabbing by her hair making her face look at him "your costumers leaved upset… and the others too cause you didn't stop of scream" he screams angry

"I'm sorry… but they were hurting me so much" she repeats

"I don't care! They payed and a lot! to happen a good time but you ruined it" he reclaims "you know what will happen, right?" he questions

"no! please.." she claims

"shut up!, you'll get your lesson but not today… now I'm tired and I know you too… but you will sleep in the room.." he orders and she nods weakly "monica!"

"yes, sir" monica responds opening the door.

"take her to the room… don't worry she'll get her punishment.. " he orders and monica smiles taking jade to the room by the arm.

"why are you so mean with me?" jade questions

"oh honey, you don't meet me yet" she comments and throws her to the dirty ground in the dark room.

"sweet dreams jade.." monica exclaims sarcastically closing the door of the cold place.

* * *

**i hate monica -_- **

**well... what will be jade's punishment this time? will can beck and her parents find her? ;) please review guys! **


	26. Chapter 26

**hey guys! here is the next :) i don't have too much to say but thanks again so read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 26: miserable

NO ONES'S POV

The next day everyone were on west's home making planning the way how get in.

"okay so when you give us the signal we're going to get in" tori's dad instructs

"and save jade.." beck adds and he nods

"guys, you will to stay outside while we save them…" a cop informs

"no! I won't stay outside.." beck responds

"they are really mean people and I'm not leaving you guys in danger…" tori's dad affirms

"I don't care, I won't and you can't do anything about it…" beck exclaims

"beck…" he starts but his phone cuts him off.

"hello,…. Yeah, I will…it's tomorrow.. fine bye" he ends the call

"okay jorge, what time is the date?" he questions

"6:30pm… " jorge informs

"okay, we are going to wait in the street that you told us about and when we see you so we're gonna follow the car…" he explains and jorge nods

"and if they see us?" tori asks worried

"they won't, I hope…. but relax baby we are going to find her.." he hugs her daughter and kisses her forehead

"I hope we find her in time.." andre adds

"we have to… oh my god I can't wait… but well it's almost night now so is just a day more…" john comments

"I can't believe we are here since the morning…" a cop exclaims

"yes, but for this cases is necessary a lot of planning" tori's dad responds "so I'll see you tomorrow, relax all is going to be okay and that girls will be free, jade will be free" he exclaims with a smile and john smiles back

"let's go tori.." he orders and they leaves with the rest of the cops.

"I can't wait… I hope my jade is okay.." beck comments

"if they punish her… I don't think she is gonna be fine" cat adds sadly

"but she has to be alive… " john comments

"I hope…" andre adds

AT THE ROOM (JADE)

Jade happened the whole night crying and wishing so badly be dead, she knew that what is going to happen to her will be awful and she doesn't want to be the next day but the time can't be stoped.

Jade were sitting on the dark room staring at the door just waiting to the big man to appear with her body full of fear, she is confused cause the hours happen and he still doesn't come the which is good but make her wonders the reason. She was lost in her thoughs when the door slams open making her froze in panic.

"hey princess…. You ready?" the boss asks in his awful voice that makes jade shake.

"please… I'm so sorry.." jade pleas

"uh oh… come here.." he orders and jade shook her head in panic so he smiles walking inside and takes her by the hair.

"I said come here" he screams upset throwing her to the ground outside, she sits on the ground pressing her legs to her chest watching the boss walk around the room and after to her again.

"no, no please…." She exclaims crying and he smiles again at her pain.

He takes her by the arm and she stand up looking at what the boss is holding on his hands, a string.

"no…." jade says looking at the string and after back to the boss's face who is looking at her with evil smile.

"AAAHHH" she screams as the boss takes her by the hair again to a bathtub full of water putting her head inside while she is trying to get up but he is stronger than her.

"you liked?" he questions as take her head out and she breathes deep as can but he puts her head inside again and she is drowning, he takes her out again still by the hair and she tries to breathe as can

"please.." she exclaims breathing heavy and he doesn't respond just make her drown again, after of do it some times he throws her to the ground violently. He ties the string around her neck and jade immediately feels the air stops as she tries to get the string off.

He laughs and let the string so she can breathe falling down again and trying to move away from him as can but her tries are useless because he catch her and handcuff her again to the wall but this time looking at front.

"wow even all wet you look beautiful…" he comments while her head is looking down just standing up cause of the handcuffs.

"please… stop" she says almost whispering and crying

"you still have something else… " he informs as he punch her in the face, after in the stomach and she can't even scream so loud but the pain is big, he punch her again in the face making her bleed of the lips.

"did you learn your lesson or you need something else?" he questions touching his hands but she is too weak to respond.

"ummm… okay" he adds and punch her again in the stomach so she coughs.

"I think you did it, right?" he exclaims

"yes.." she responds as can

"fine… now the next time a costumer gives you an order or does whatever he wants with you, what are you going to do?" he questions

"I'll do…" she responds

"excellent….. now you'll stay there a little more, later monica will come to help you but you still have to spend the night in the room, got it?" he informs and she nods weakly

"fine…" he says, kisses her forehead and walks away the which is a lot better for jade and even the room is awful she prefers it than spend the whole day with different men.

Happens around to 3 hours and jade can't anymore, her body is pleasing to get free and she still can't move cause of the handcuffs, after monica walks to her with a big smile on her face seeing jade like this.

"hi jade… did you enjoy your punishment?" she asks laughing a little

"please help me… my body hurts and I don't feel my arms" jade exclaims

"but you look so cute like this…" monica responds and jade look at her serious understanding her.

"please…"

"ugh… fine" monica adds and opens the handcuffs so jade's arms falls and she falls too.

"look at you… you are so bloody and wet eww" monica comments cleaning the blood from jade's face.

"owww.." jade exclaims in pain

"sshh, you know you are such an annoying girl?" monica adds

"but I never have do anything to you… why do you hate me?" jade asks confused

"because you are the type of girl that bothers me, your attitude.. I don't know…" monica responds still cleaning violently.

"god… what happened to you to makes you hate the life like this?" jade questions with a little smile at monica's unhappiness that even doesn't makes her happy cause just do that woman worse, jade feels good, she hates monica.

"shut up! you stupid girl!" monica screams angry

"come on.. no one is so miserable like you for nothing…" jade comments

"I'm not miserable… the one miserable here are you!" monica adds

"yes… I'm miserable but cause of you, this place is awful but you, you are miserable because this is not what you wanted to do with your life…. And you know what? it makes me so happy to know that you are so or more miserable than me!" jade comments smiling brave and monica has some tears on her eyes but look at her mad, she slaps her but jade looks back at her still with the smile.

"you can hit me all what you want to…anyway I'm used to, but you can't change the fact that I'm extremely happy to know that you are suffering and you are miserable, because you are bitch and deserve it, I'm glad that you are old and your life is awful… " jade exclaims and laughs watching monica all time to the eyes. Monica takes jade to the room again and throws her to the ground.

"you're going to regret for this…" monica threats walking away and closing the door but jade smiles victoriously seeing that monica just broke down at her.

It's already night, jade is really tired and hurt so just lies on the ground and quickly falls asleep waiting for tomorrow will be less bad than today, or at least is what she hopes.

* * *

**oh jade :( poor her i know... but well tomorrow (in the story) is THE DATE! ;) haha lol **

**okay guys, i'll can't update this weeked -_- i won't be in home, so unless my cousin let me user his computer the next chapter will be the sunday or monday! (it must be the sunday) **

**also did you guys have read my other story, the one i'm co-writing with my best friend tynisha? it's called "perilous island adventure" if not, so do it! :) haha **

** please review! :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**hey guys! i'm in home yay! it was before than i expected but i'm so happy and well i don't want to make you guys wait more so here is the next! it's tomorrow! :) read and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 27: THE DATE!

NO ONE'S POV

"oh my god..i'm so exited and nervous at same time.." beck comments

"I know… me too" tori adds

"relax guys, all is going to be okay" tori's dad exclaims smiling nicely

"so jorge, you ready?" he asks

"yes" jorge responds

"fine… so now we'll go to the street and you must be on there in 1 hour right?"

"yeah.. I'll see them in half hour at the nozu and from there to the street are like 25 minutes or so." Jorge explains

"thank you so much again for this jorge ,i'll never can pay you.." john exclaims

"anytime jorge, you know you are like a brother to me and even jade is a 'special' girl, I appreciate her too" jorge responds with a nice smile.

"thank you… " maryssa adds and jorge only nods still smiling

"so I leave and see you soon" jorge informs and exits

"let's go guys… we leave too" tori's dad orders and everyone exit

Jorge drive his own car to the nozu, in black van go tori's dad, other cop,marryssa,john, tori, andre, beck and cat. Behind of them there other cars with a lot of cops and guns inside, all black and brown to not get suspects.

"it's here…" tori's dad informs

"it's almost time…" john comments

"god.. I hope they come soon" maryssa adds

"look, look, look… there's a car" tori exclaims excitedly

"yes, and Is like jorge told us that is.." beck adds

"so jorge must be close…" the cop says

AT THE NOZU

"hello Mr. jorge" the scary man exclaims

"hi.." jorge responds nervously

"something wrong?" the man questions

"no, no I'm just exited to see my date… I really need it" jorge explains

"you will see her soon… let's go" the man exclaims and the car drive away.

"we are here… so give me your things" he orders

"fine.." he gives all his things except for other phone that tori's dad given to him.

"perfect.. let's go" the man orders and both change to the other car.

"there are them… it's jorge" jorhn exclaims excitedly as jorge gets in the other car.

"excellent…. All unites follow us but be careful, they can't see us" tori's dad orders by his radio

"here we go.." he exclaims and starts driving behind of the car.

"I hope they don't note us.." tori comments as his dad drives careful

"I think they haven't saw us" he adds

"where are we?" cat questions looking at the window

"well, it's a place where almost no one comes… I think cause of that is perfect for them" john explains

"yes.. so they can do all their fucking business with that poor girls" maryssa exclaims upset

"look, look they are stoping… " andre comments

"oh my god, this place is…. " tori starts

"so scary, it seems a jail" beck ends looking at the big front door and the men with big guns outside.

"that men are scary.. how are we going to get inside?" cat questions

"we have to wait till jorge gives us the signal" tori's dad responds

INSIDE IN THE ROOM

Jade was lied on the dirty ground just watching the door and thinking, it was almost 24 hours since the punishment and her body hurts but she is in some way happy for have made monica breaks and at same time scared about what is she going to do now.

She was thinking when a scary sound she didn't expects takes her out from her thoughs, the door slams open and an awful man appears, matt with a big evil smile on his face.

"hey princess…. Have you missed me?" he questions with a perv smile and jade looks at him scared

"I know you did it… the last time I was busy but now… now that I got a chance I won't lose it" he exclaims taking her form the ground by the arm and throwing her outside.

"please no… " she pleas

"I've been waiting a lot to have you again jade…. you are so special" he comments walking close

He tries to take out her black t-shirt and jade starts kicking him

"no, nooo" she screams

"shut up…" he screams and slaps her "you are gonna be mine tonight wanting or not" he informs

"no.." she screams again as he tries to take out her pants and he slaps her again, after again and her lip starts bleeding

"you want it like that uh? Fine.." he adds and kicks her stomach

"oww" she cries in pain holding her stomach and he smiles.

He puts over her and slaps her once while she is trying to get free but he is a lot stronger than her and just laughs.

"you can't escape.." he comments kissing her neck and she kicks him between his kegs the which makes him scream in pain

"ahhh…you little bitch" he exclaims mad and punch her in the face leaving her unconscious.

He smiles, starts kissing her neck and touching her whole body without jade could do anything about it.

…

"hello jorge, nice to see you again here…"monica exclaims

"thank you and same, so where is she?" he asks

"you know the way…" she responds and he nods walking to the door, he gets inside and mariana walks to him.

"hey mariana.." he says

"hi" she responds smiling

"where is she?" he questions

"I don't know… her punishment was yesterday.." she informs

"okay, don't worry today you will be free" he comments

"really?" she asks with hope

"yes.." he responds, looks around and sees that no one can see him so takes the phone and press the number.

…..

"we can get in" tori's dad informs

"unties ready…" the other cop says by his radio

"oh my god…yes!" maryssa adds smiling with hope

"now" tori's dad orders and some cops starts walking to the front door careful in silence.

"fire.." a voice screams and the men outside starts shooting to the cops so they shoot back.

"they are shooting.." cat screams scared

"fine we have to get in now…stay here" tori's dad orders and went off with the other cop but beck went off too.

"beck.." tori exclaims

"I'm not staying here tori.." he affirms

"me either.." maryssa adds and went off too, after everyone break the indication and follow them.

"okay so.. I'll shoot them too and so you can get in" the cop informs and tori's dad nods, both hiding behind a wall while the shoots are still on.

"alert.. say to the boss" a man orders and other runs to the house but tori's dad shoots him and starts running inside

"hey.." a man screams and punts to him with a gun but the other cop shoots him first, meanwhile jade's dad and the gang runs behind fast as they can trying to not get a shoot.

…..

"what the hell is happening?" the boss screams worried and mad walking inside of the special room where are all the girls with scared faces.

"I don't know sir, I think the police found us…" monica informs worried

"all you to your rooms now" he orders and all the girls starts running.

"who told them?" he questions

"I don't know sir, we have costumers right now… it had to be one of them" monica comments upset

"we have to scape… the other way is behind, order to them to have ready the vans" he orders and walks outside while monica walks to other direction

"hey, have ready all the vans now! We are leaving…" she orders to man and nods

…..

"what is happening?" mariana asks scared

"we are taking you girls out.." jorge responds and the door slams open

"I'm sorry jorge but your date is over… mariana come with me now" monica orders

"no" jorge exclaims

"what?" monica asks confused

"you are not taking mariana to anywhere" he repsonds

"it was you… you son of a bitch" she screams

"yes! And now this fucking place is over, you are going to the jail forever" he informs and she takes out a gun punting to them so jorge puts mariana behind

"maybe I'll go to the jail but you are not going to see me" she comments but when is about to shoot tori's dad push her so the gun falls and cat takes it.

"get away from me" she demands angry and scared

"no… where is jade?" he asks

"jade?" she questions confused "so this is for her?"

"where is my daughter?" maryssa screams upset and monica laughs

"oh so is your daughter… hahaha well she has been very busy, you know" she respond

"I asked you something. Where is she?" maryssa exclaims angry

"I don't know… I just know that your precious baby It's not a baby anymore…" she comments laughing

"shut up… you are the one who hit her right? Yes you are monica.." maryssa exclaims

"yes, and you don't have idea how much I enjoyed doing it.." monica responds

"you, you bitch" maryssa screams and takes her by the hair, so starts punching on the face.

"maryssa.."john exclaims and takes her away leaving monica with blood in the nose.

"what the hell happen to you?" monica cries upset

"believe me you are gonna have worse times in the jail.." tori's dad comments and handcuff her. "jorge stay here with her.. we are gonna find jade" he orders and they went off

"I need to find jade.." beck comments anxiously opening every door but nothing

"where are all the girls?" tori questions

…..

"where the hell is monica and matt?… if they want to stay here fine, let's go." The boss orders to a man

"but boss there girls inside yet" he responds

"I don't care, we have the most part… let's go" the boss says and the man starts driving but other van tops them

"shit…" the boss exclaims mad and worried

"get out now" the cops orders

"never…" the boss responds "I have the girls, if you try something I'll kill them" he threats

"there's no way to scape.." a cop informs and he takes one of the girls with a gun in the head walking outside

"if you don't' let me go..i'll kill her" he informs as walks back

"please, don't shoot" a cop says

"if you leave me go I won't…" he responds

"get down the guns…" a cop orders and the others got them down

"excellent… now.." he starts but before of can say anything else other cop push him behind.

"I told you there's no way to scape" the cop exclaims handcuffing him.

…..

"jade!, jade" beck screams again and again.

"where is she?" tori asks searching too.

"perfect.." tori's dad says to his radio as the other cops inform him that the boss is arrested too.

"they have the boss and are helping the girls.." he informs

"thanks god.. but now we need to find my baby" maryssa exclaims

"wait… did you hear that?" cat comments

"what?" beck asks

"I heard a voice…" she responds

"where?" tori questions

"I'm not sure… " she explains

"well, let's to search more…" andre adds and everyone starts opening the doors, tori finds a naked girl over a bed with a man right next to her getting dressed

"hey" she screams

"you fucking pig.." andre punch him in the face and tori's dad handcuff him

"why?" the man questions scared

"your age honey?" tori's dad asks to the girl

"14…" she responds

"that is your answer.." he exclaims, other cop takes the man to the police car and the girl with the others.

They continue searching and beck try to open a door but it's closed.

"hey I can't open this door… " he informs but everyone was in other rooms so no one heard him.

"shit, open…" he exclaims but how nothing works so he decides kicks it and the first he sees are stairs.

He goes down and sees a pale woman lied on the ground with the t-shirt still on but till below of the breasts and the jeans still on too but open, and a man over her kissing her and touching her starting to take his clothes off, they were matt and jade.

"jade!" beck screams and matt look at him, jade is almost unconscious but can hear something.

"get away from her.." he screams and takes matt to the ground out of jade.

"oh beck.. nice to meet you" matt responds and beck punch him in the face

"you fucking pig, son of a bitch…" he screams and continues punching him in the face but matt gets push him and get up.

"why? Because I was her first… because your little girlfriend was mine a lot of times and you don't have fucking idea how much I enjoyed every time…" matt comments and beck can't help it but all his rage gets together and takes matt against the wall punching him in the stomach a lot of times, after matt falls to the ground and beck hit him again and again until tori's dad takes him off

"beck.." he exclaims taking him out

"what happened?" tori screams from upstairs

"jade… honey I found you. .thank you god" beck exclaims hugging jade who is still unconscious.

"oh my god…jade" maryssa exclaims running to jade

"is she dead?" cat questions scared and crying

"no cat!" beck screams

"but she will.." matt adds since the ground with blood in the mouth

"shut up…" john cries and kicks him in the stomach.

"john please… relax we don't want to save him.." tori's dad comments

"what do you mean?" matt asks as can

"oh nothing… I just want to tell you that the violators like you have a 'pretty good time' on the jail.." tori's dad respond

"and I'll take care that you will be their main attraction for so much time…" john exclaims

"no.." matt says scared but so john kicks him again in the face and he falls unconscious

"jade.. jade honey wake up.." maryssa exclaims crying and touching jade's cheeks sweetly while she is in beck's arms

"oh my god…" tori exclaims sadly covering up her mouth when she sees part of jade's back.

"my poor baby.." maryssa says crying

"we need to take her to the hospital" beck informs and gets up with her on his arms, jade starts moving a little

"jade!" beck exclaims happy with a smile looking at her beautiful eyes but her answer is not what everyone expected.

"get away from me.." she exclaims

* * *

**beck found her first like you wanted guys and well i had planned that too :) **

**but, did you think that just saving her is all? ;) uh oh...i still have a LITTLE more for this! **

**tomorrow i'll try to update but i'm not very sure, i hope so.**

**please review guys! **


	28. Chapter 28

**hey guys! sorry i didn't update yesterday but i weren't in home**

**here is the next! so read and review :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 28: safe

NO ONE'S POV

"Get away from me" jade exclaims

"jade! baby it's me beck…" beck informs her smiling confused but with hope.

"get away from me!" she screams trying to push him while everyone stare at her in confusion.

Beck puts her down with a hurt expression and she walks away from him watching everyone in the room scared, sad and confused

"honey, it's okay you are safe now" maryssa exclaims sweetly to jade who just looks at her with the same expression in her face and starting to cry.

"mom… " she exclaims

"yes! baby, it's me.." maryssa exclaims and hugs her so jade starts crying on her shoulder

"why?" jade questions crying in maryssa's arms

"why what honey?" she asks

"why didn't you save me?" jade questions walking back and breaking the hug.

"we couldn't, I'm so sorry baby…" john explains

"but you are safe now jade.." tori exclaims smiling and jade looks at her hurt and angry.

"shut up!" jade screams

"jade.." cat exclaims sadly

"all you are such a liars.." she screams crying and falls over her knees "liars, liars, liars.." she repeats holding her head.

"jade, please baby.." beck exclaims holding her arms to make her get up.

"don't touch me…" jade orders scared and angry putting her hands in front to push him.

"jade, I won't hurt you.." beck comments sadly

"you did it… all you did it.." she exclaims crying

"we need to take her to the hospital.." tori's dad informs

"yes.." beck respond but before of touch her again, he prefers get up.

"come with me honey…" maryssa exclaims taking jade who some steps after falls down.

"jade!" cat screams scared

"jade wake up" maryssa says scared and john bring her in his arms.

"she'll be fine, but we need to take her to the hospital right now.." john comments and everyone walk to the car to take her to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"oh my god, what happened to her?" the doctor questions

"it's a long history… please tell us she will be fine" beck comments worried

"I need to make her some tests and after we'll know" the doctor informs and walks with jade still unconscious to a room.

"why is jade acting like that?" cat question sadly

"she is very traumatized cat" andre responds

"but andre.,she is scared of me" beck comments sadly

"I'm sorry man but she must be scared of all the men" he responds and beck looks down knowing that andre is right and he doesn't know how much time will happen until she'll be fine again and the worst is there's a possibility that never happen.

They wait around an hour and the doctor comes back.

"how is she?" beck asks immediately

"she is very hurt, I'm sorry but we found that she has been being raped multiple times and in violent way.." he informs and everyone looks down hurt especially beck.

"also she has a lot of bruises and scars in all the back, part of stomach and legs" the doctor adds.

"can you explain in to me what happened to her?" he questions serious "this girl has been being tortured and for many time.."

"she was kidnapped.. and they hurt her so much… you understand right?" john explains

"oh I'm sorry Mr. west.. you are her dad right?" the doctor asks and john nods.

"can we see her?" maryssa questions

"yes! She is her room now, follow me" he orders and they walk behind till jade's room.

"here, please don't bother her.. she is still weak, the tests says that she hasn't eat in at least 3 days" he informs and walks away.

"poor jadey" cat exclaims

"she will be fine cat" tori comments hugging cat

"you think she will sleep all the night?" andre asks

"I don't know.." beck starts but a sound cuts him off.

"she is waking up.." tori exclaims

"jade.." maryssa exclaims nicely

Jade opens her eyes slowly and starts seeing all the room, after of a few moments reacts surprised and sits.

"owww" she exclaims holding her stomach in pain.

"jade be quiet… you are still hurt baby" john orders sweetly

"where I am?" she asks

"in the hospital.. you are safe" andre responds

"what are you doing here?" she questions angry to beck and tori who are behind of cat and andre.

"we are worried about you" tori responds

"shut up! You are not worried about me… " jade exclaims

"yes I am jade, you are my friend" tori comments

"no! I'm not your friend.. all what happened to me is your fault" jade screams

"I'm sorry about what happened…" tori apologizes

"no you don't! everything is your fault, if you wasn't do that so now I would be fine but no! I'm not fine and I never will… they killed me, you hear me? they killed me inside, you don't have a fucking idea how much I wished to be dead every time that men touched me, every time they were inside me, every time they raped me! you never will can understand all the pain that I felt, I hate you" jade screams crying

"I'm so sorry jade… I really do, I swear If I could change the part I would" tori exclaims with tears falling down and jade smiles hurt

"it doesn't matter… nothing matters now, I want to be dead" jade comments

"no jade! you have to be okay please, I love you" beck cries with tears too.

"you… you love me? and cause of that you and vega are a couple now?" jade questions

"that is a big lie" tori exclaims upset

"yes! All what they told you are lies" beck adds

"and why lie to me? anyway I couldn't scape" jade comments

"because they hate us.." john explains and jade looks at him

"I'm sorry… I'm a bitch as daughter" she exclaims crying

"you don't have anything to be sorry jade and you are not a bitch, you are the best happened to me , my precious little baby, I'm so proud" he responds

"Really?" she asks

"totally" he responds and hugs her but she can't help feel fear so he prefers get away some steps.

"jadey we were really worried about you, I missed you so much" cat exclaims sadly

"I missed you too, cat." She responds and cat hugs her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here… I've should" beck adds

"I'm really sorry jade.." tori repeats and hugs her but jade push her.

"don't touch me… I hate you!" jade exclaims

"please jade… i never wanted something like this happened to you, never! Please forgive me" tori pleas crying and jade just looks at her emotionless.

"jade!" ande exclaims

"what? What I should to do uh? I can't just say I forgive her cause I don't feel it" jade responds serious

"i hope someday you will.." tori comments

"anyway.. you have no idea how much I missed you baby" beck exclaims and kisses her head. But jade immediately reacts in fear.

"I'm sorry… is just I've been wishing to have you here for so long time.. I love you jade! more than anything in the world" he explains

"why? You should to hate me!" she exclaims crying a little.

"what? Why? No never!" he responds

"don't you remember our promise? I never will can… they took it, I'm so sorry" she explains crying

"you don't have to be sorry jade! it wasn't your fault and I don't care that… I will always love you without matter what" he comments crying a little hugging her hard as he can but this time jade doesn't push him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" he repeats hugging her while both cry.

"but.." she starts but he cuts her off.

"but nothing jade!" he exclaims and press his front against hers looking at her eyes and holding her face sweetly "listen to me! you are totally innocent in this okay? nothing is your fault, I love you and I don't care all what they made you do and they did to you, you need to understand that I'll be right here, right next to you forever and always because I love you and I ever will" he explains to her.

"I love you too…" she exclaims hugging him, he smiles happy and hugs her back kissing her head making her feel safe and loved as much as she needs it.

"wait.." she breaks the hug

"what happen?" he questions

"they.. they are gonna find me" she exclaims scared

"sh, sh no baby, don't worry they are in the jail now and we'll take care of make them pay for everything, I promise" john comments and jade thinks a moment

"mariana" jade exclaims exalted

"your friend is fine.. she is with all the girls" beck informs her

"I want to see her" jade demands

"of course, wait a moment honey" maryssa says and walks outside the room.

After of 5 minutes maryssa walks back with mariana right next to her.

"jade!" mariana exclaims and runs to hug her "I'm so happy you are fine…"

"me too"

"I told you they were looking for you" mariana comments

"yes, and I didn't believe you, I'm sorry!" jade responds and both smile each other

"what will happen to you?" jade questions

"my family is coming for me" she informs

"I'm so happy for you mariana, you are someone very special to me" jade adds smiling nicely to her little friend

"remember mariana, anything you need don't doubt to ask me" john comments

"thank you" she responds

"thanks to you honey…" maryssa exclaims and mariana smiles.

…..

"so boss, what are you going to do in the jail?" a cop asks

"fuck you" he responds upset

"nah, who is going to fuck is you and so much…" the cop informs and closes the car door

"ready?" other cop asks

"yes, here is the 'boss', over there is monica the one who did the dates and here is matt.." the cop Informs punting to the car right next to him.

"where is matt?"

* * *

**yay bade is together again! :) i had to put them together already! but that doesn't means that jade is over what happened.**

**and where is matt? mm... ;) please review guys! **

**i'm almost in 300 reviews YAY! (even there says 203) thank you! **


	29. Chapter 29

**hello! here is the next guys! :) i don't have too much to say so read and review! **

* * *

CHAPTER 29: NIGHTMARE

NO ONE'S POV

"mariana your parents are here" a nurse informs her

"thanks.. I'm so happy to see them" mariana exclaims exited

"go with them!" jade orders smiling to her exited friend who only hugs her and runs outside

"she is so sweet" maryssa comments hugging jade

"I know.." jade adds

"well guys, it's late why not you go to home and tomorrow come back…" john proposes

"I won't move…" beck informs

"beck you should get some sleep" maryssa comments

"I don't care, I've been wanting be with jade so badly and now she is here I'll be right next to her all time.." beck responds

"well, cat do you want to go sleep over my home tonight?" tori asks

"can I stay here too?" car questions back

"no cat, it's better if you go and tomorrow come back.." jade adds

"kay kay.." she exclaims sadly

"good night jade!" tori exclaims

"go" jade responds and tori walks outside looking down with cat and andre.

"I'm so tired.." jade comments

"sleep baby, I'll be right here all the night…" beck informs her with a kiss in the forehead and jade smiles.

"yes honey I'll be here too" maryssa adds, jade lies and close her eyes while beck just looks at her with a big smile on her face holding her hand, jade falls asleep quickly.

"beck, we are going to get coffe… do you want something?" john offers

"no thanks.. "he responds and back to look at jade

"okay, we'll be back soon…" maryssa informs and both leave

After of a few minutes beck get tired and lies in the couch right next to the bed to get some sleep but his tries were stopped by a sound.

"no… no please! No, stop! Stop! Aaahhhh" jade starts screaming

"jade, jade what happen?" beck immediately questions worried

"please.. it hurts, leave me.. " jade continues screaming with the eyes closed but with some tears falling down her pale cheeks and moving her arms trying to stop someone over her but there is no one.

"jade, jade it's fine.. you are safe now baby" beck exclaims trying to calm her down.

"no, no, no…. I don't want to do it…" she exclaims still asleep and exalted and shook her head multiple times.

"what's going on?" the doctor questions walking inside

"I don't know.. I think she has a nightmare" beck informs him as jade continues talking and moving desperately.

"jade, jade!" the doctor exclaims holding her by the shoulders but nicely, she starts calming down stop screaming and after opens her eyes slowly.

"it's fine.." the doctor comments as jade looks around like lost

"are you okay jade?" beck asks worried and jade looks at him surprised

"beck.." she exclaims and starts crying so he hugs her

"it's alright, it's alright… you are fine now and I promise they won't hurt you again " he says and kisses her head while jade hugs him.

"they were over me, they were hitting me and raping me again… I can't take out my head matt's voice, the boss's voice… all that men's voice, they will be inside me forever" jade explains crying

"you will need help but I promise after you will be fine.." the doctor adds and after exits

" I think you should back to sleep…" beck comments and jade nods letting him go.

"don't leave me alone.." jade says

"never, never again" he responds holding her hand till jade falls asleep again but this time beck stays with her just looking at her beauty, and wishing so much to kill matt, the boss, monica and all that men, he looks at the bruise jade has in the cheek, in the arms and can't help feel blame for haven't defend her.

"we are back… the doctor told us what happened" john informs

"my poor baby.." maryssa exclaims and kisses her cheek.

"we need to take her to therapy…" john proposes

"I'll do a date the sooner possible.." maryssa adds

The next day beck wakes up still sitting holding her hand in the chair and with pain on his neck.

"beck.." cat exclaims to wakes him up.

"what?" he responds "ooww" he hold his neck

"did you sleep like this all the night?" tori questions

"yes… " he responds

"dude, she is fine…" andre says putting a hand on beck shoulder

"ow.." beck moves his shoulders in pain.

"sorry.." andre exclaims

"she is waking up.." cat exclaims excitedly

"hi!" cat says

"hey.." jade responds ribbing her eyes.

"I buyed you a coffe, black with two sugars" tori informs and gives to jade a coffe.

"thanks…" jade responds emotionless taking it and tori smiles

"how did you sleep jade?" andre questions

"good I guess…" she responds

"hey princess…" the doctor exclaims

"don't call me like that again.." jade orders

"why not? I like the princess.." cat comments smiling

"I hate that name… they called me like that all the time.." jade explains anxiously.

"fine, fine, I won't…" the doctor responds "calm down jade" he orders nicely " I need to make you others tests, come with me"

They go and after of some hours jade come back with a nurse.

"that was so long…" cat comments

"yes.. I'm tired" jade adds

"you have to stay here at least tonight and tomorrow you'll can go" the doctor informs

"fine.." she responds emotionless and he exits.

"yayy!" cat exclaims happy clapping

"you will be back in Hollywood arts" tori comments smiling

"I don't want to go there… " she responds

"why not?" beck questions

"because everyone will know what happened to me…" she responds and looks down.

"they won't know and if that happen no one is going to jugged you because it wasn't your fault jade" tori adds

"you're right, the fault is yours" jade responds

"jade.. I don't think.." andre starts but beck cuts him off

"andre, jade needs to be calm.." beck informs warning him.

"it's fine, he prefers tori over me and I know that already.." jade comments

"jade I don't.." andre starts but jade cuts him off.

"I said, it's fine.." she exclaims a little upset.

"I'm hungry" cat comments randomly breaking the tension.

"well now you say it, me too" andre adds

"we are going outside for food, do you want something guys?" he offers

"mm I'm not sure… " beck responds

"go with them" jade orders

"no, I don't want to leave you alone" beck responds

"I'll stay here with her…" tori informs

"I prefer be alone.." jade comments and tori rolls her eyes.

"be cute baby" beck exclaims giving jade a kiss in the cheek.

"we'll be back soon" andre informs and they exit

Tori and jade are in silence several minutes till tori breaks it.

"I am.." she starts but jade cuts her off

"I know: I am sorry I never meant to this happen to you" jade exclaims in her tori's voice.

"I don't talk like that… but yes" she responds "I hope you can forgive me someday" she exclaims sadly

"why did you do it?" jade questions

"I, I was angry because you wanted to ruin the prom but I never imagined something like that could happen" tori apologizes

"well, it was part my fault too…. " jade comments

"no jade, nothing was your fault… you need to understand that" tori orders

"I was the one who payed to that man in first place just to make you suffer like the bitch I am" jade adds

"no, jade no… just forget about it" tori says

"I never will can" jade responds

"yes, you will, we will help you to" tori exclaims "can I hug you?"

"uh?" jade asks

"you have no idea how much I missed you, even our fights" tori comments and jade looks down smiling.

"so?" tori exclaims opening her arms and jade finally hugs her.

"I missed you too…" jade comments

"really?" tori asks with hope

"don't make me regret.." jade responds

"fine.." tori says and both smiles each other.

After of 2 hours of talk they starts wondering where are the guys because they still don't come back.

"where are them?" jade questions

"I don't know" tori responds "they probably are coming back right now"

"but it's night…" jade adds

"I know.." tori starts but her phone cuts her off "hello"

"oh hey dad,…. What?." She asks surprised

"no, they are not here… yes, I will, bye" she ends the call

"what happened?" jade questions

"uummm oh nothing, my dad wanted to know if you are okay" tori lies knowing that matt is free but she doesn't wants to scare jade.

"um uh… I don't believe you, it's beck? Something happened to him?" jade questions worried

"no jade, don't worry… do you want to watch a movie?" tori offers

"sure… but I pick it" she responds and gets up to the table where cat leaved her movies.

"okay" tori says and just looks at jade while she is searching, tori looks at her legs and sees some bruises and scars, she can't help it but feels so bad and so blame.

They were both lost in their thoughs, jade in the movies and tori in jade's injures that none of them realizes when the door opens slowly and the last tori felt was a hit in the head that makes her fall unconscious and jade doesn't notices.

"hey princess…." Matt exclaims putting a knife in jade's neck so jade let fall the movies "have you missed me?"

"go.." she orders with fear.

"no! cause of you little bitch… all is ruined" he comments grabbing her hair and still with the knife in her neck.

"please.. you hurt me enough" jade exclaims scared as he passed the knife for all her neck and face.

"nothing is enough for you jade… " he says and threw her to the bed.

"the police is going to catch you" jade threats

"but no one will help you now and so I'll be happy in the jail" matt responds

"please don't make me anything" jade pleas scared as he close the door with sure.

"sh, sh ,sh… I promise after all is going to be okay for you" he exclaims walking to her with the knife in the hand and jade shook her head scared

"no.." she screams but he covers up her mouth and puts over her with the knife in her neck.

"if you scream again I will have to cut this cute neck… now be a good girl again, did you forget it so quickly?" he asks and she starts crying as he touch her leg all time with the knife in her neck.

"please.." she exclaims and he puts the knife in her face.

"I have a better idea.." he says and gets up. "get dressed" he orders

"I don't have clothes.." she informs scared

"take this.." he threw tori to the bed.

After jade gets dressed with tori's clothes and tori with jade's hospital clothes, matt puts tori in the bed looking at the wall.

"come with me and don't scream.. or I'll kill you" he orders and both leaves the room.

…..

"that was delicious…" cat comments

"yes, it was…" andre adds and a sound cuts their talk

"hello," beck answers "what?.-… when? Oh my god.." he ends the call and run inside hospital

"beck what happened?" andre questions confused

"matt scape.." he screams running so andre and cat runs too.

beck gets in jade's room running.

"jade.. oh my god I was so worried.." beck exclaims but cuts himself off when realizes that is not jade. "no, no, no…" he exclaims and runs outside

"close the hospital…." Beck starts screaming desperately.

….

"walk" matt orders hugging jade as if they were a couple and looking down.

"excuse me sir" a nurse exclaims

"yes" he responds trying to not up the head.

"you have to back to your room" she orders

"I need to go now.." he responds

"I'm sorry but you can't we have a problem and till is solved you can't go.." she informs him

"I don't care I need to go now.." he exclaims trying to walk

"I told you can't sir." The nurse repeats stoping him and sees jade panicked.

"miss, are you okay?" she asks and matt puts the knife on the nurse's neck .

"yes, she is fine but you won't if you don't open that door now" he threats

"please calm down" the nurse exclaims

"open that fucking door" he responds mad

"the police is already outside.. if you try anything.." she informs

"I don't care but if I go to the jail so I'll kill you and her before" he exclaims

* * *

**oh my god! matt D: is the police or beck going to save jade before matt kills her? mm.. ;) i know i love to make twist! haha... **

**please review guys! i'm 2 away from 300! yay :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**hi guys! i'm sooo sorry i didn't update quickly, i couldn't but well here is the next! :) lol here jade is like.. read! keep you reviewing :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 30: REVENGE

NO ONE'S POV

"open the door" matt orders

"the police is outside.. they are gonna catch you" jade informs

"shut up… they won't, I have you" he responds

"there other exit?" matt asks to the nurse

"no!" she responds

"listen you bitch, I don't want to have to kill you… take me out here now" he orders

"no, ´please don't kill me and please leave the girl go.." the nurse exclaims scared

"if you show me other exit so I won't kill you and about jade, she is not your problem so don't get in" he responds "now where?"

"fine, fine… follow me.." she exclaims and both jade and matt walk behind her.

…...

"have you seen her yet?" beck asks desperately

"no man, but the hospital is closed and the police is already outside, he can't go" andre responds

"no, no, he can't I promised her… and now again" beck exclaims holding his hair in frustration

"guys, where is tori going to?" cat asks

"uh?" beck responds "tori?"

"look, there is she" cat says punting to jade in the elevator

"that is not tori cat, it's jade!" beck exclaims running to the elevator

"hey hey stop…" beck screams and goes to the stairs

"the suspect is in the elevator" a cop says by his radio

…...

"shit, they saw us.." matt exclaims angry and worried

"they are catch you.." jade says again

"shut up" he orders

The elevator doors open and there's nothing but two nurses

"hey.." a nurse exclaims

"don't scream or I'll kill her.." he threats with the knife in the other nurse's neck

"show me the exit.." he orders and a scared nurse open a door so matt push the nurse and goes outside.

"don't move" a cop orders while the others punt so him with guns

"if you move.. I'll kill her" he informs

"jade.." beck screams running form other door "please don't kill her.."

"beck…" jade exclaims scared with the knife on her neck

"come on, we can do a deal" beck offers

"my only deal is be free… so I'll walk to my car and if whoever of you do something stupid, it will be the last she will see.. I swear I'll her" he threats walking with jade to his car while beck feels so powerless to see how matt is taking her again.

"perfect.. " he exclaims and drives away with jade.

"everybody follow him" a cop orders

"oh my god.." maryssa screams just seeing what happened.

"we need to find him now.." beck exclaims getting in his car and driving towards the way matt took

….

"where are we going to?" jade questions scared watching that there's nothing around.

"to where they won't find us" matt responds

"leave me go" she exclaims

"uh oh jade, you'll stay with me… and if they find us and try to do anything stupid so I'll kill you in front them" he informs

"but I'm not useful dead.." she comments trying to convince him

"that doesn't matters.. if I go to the jail I want them suffering" he adds

"they are behind of us.. " jade informs

"no.. they're not" he responds

"but they will.." she responds

"shut up jade.. I told you what I do if they find us so it's better for you if they don't" he exclaims upset

"we are here…" he says

"here?" she questions looking at a small cabin.

"yes, now walk" he orders opening the car door.

He locks her inside cabin and drives the car to a cliff after the car is destroyed he walks back to the cabin

"ready the car is gone and no one knows this place… so they won't find us, is not exiting?" he comments smiling evil at jade.

"no, it's not.." she responds between mad and scared

"well, for me it is.." he comments walking to her

"stay away from me" she screams

"I'll do what I want to do with you, got it?" he asks threating

"no! you won't rape me again in your fucking life" she responds mad putting together all her rage and hate to him.

"you sure?" he asks laughing the which only makes jade angrier

"yes I am! I'm tired of you and your fucking gross body, you know what.. the fact that I had to be with a lot of men made me realize of the 'little' man you are" she exclaims looking right at his eyes while matt looks at her back with his body full of rage.

"shut up.." he screams

"why? You don't like to hear the true right? ... I know why you rape women, you do it because none woman would want to have sex with a poor loser like you, god, the saddest is that you were my first" jade explains.

"I said shut up" he screams losing the control and slapping her hard as he can, jade falls to the ground and looks back at him with blood in the mouth.

"so you say I'm not a man uh? Well so I think is time to show you how man I am again, you bitch… you need to accept that you like it, you are a slut" he comments starting to take jade's t-shirt off.

"never.." she screams and kicks him between his legs

"oww" he screams in pain taking jade by the legs as she tries to escape

"get away from me.." she screams again moving violently

"stay quiet jade" he orders but she doesn't do it.

"I said stay quiet.." he screams and punch her in the face so jade stay quiet

"jade?" matt questions and she doesn't move "perfect.." he exclaims and continues taking off her t-shirt and kissing her body.

While he is kissing her stomach and opening her pants jade who is not unconscious takes the stick behind her in silence, he looks at her face again and sees the stick so jade hits him in the head before he could do anything

"I said you… never again" jade exclaims at matt unconscious in the ground.

…

"where the hell are them?" beck exclaims angry and worried

"matt is going to kill her.." cat comments scared almost crying

"we need to find her.. why the cops didn't follow the car?" tori in hospital clothes asks

"they did but matt drove faster" andre responds "how you feel?"

"my head hurts.. I swear I didn't hear when matt got is the room, I was watching her and this is my fault" tori explains

"no, it's not your fault…. He could have killed you" andre responds

"and if the fault is somebody's, is mine…I've should being there" beck adds

"stop blaming yourselves and better search in the road to find her" cat exclaims

"she is right" andre says in agreement with cat and everyone continues looking at the windows.

…..

Matt starts waking up and realizes in the position in he is, he is lied in the ground without pants, his hands tied over his head and his foots tied too, he almost can't move and jade is in front just watching.

"what the hell you think you are doing? Leave me" he demands

"uh oh.. I 'll do what I want to do with you, got it?" she responds with a smile in her pale face full of rage and hate, all to him.

"jade.. this is not fun" he exclaims

"for me it is" she says

"listen you bitch. When I be free you're going to regret for this" he therats

"who said you are going to be free?" she questions and he looks at her scared but trying to hide it.

"fuck, leave me I hate to be tied.." he screams moving desperately, jade just gets up and walks for something after gets back and matt froze at what he saw.

"jade.. what are you going to do?" he questions scared

"don't you imagine it?" she asks holding a big scissors and look lost in hate for him.

"no, no, stay away from me.." he screams panicked as jade walks to him without think in anything but revenge.

"please jade.. please stop" he pleas as jade starts taking off his underwear.

"I pleased you a lot of times, did you hear me? no, you didn't.. you took my innocence and my happiness with you.. why should I hear you now?" she questions

"please.." he screams crying as feels the blade touching his skin

"be a good boy.. it will be better for you.." jade exclaims, she is like lost, she is not thinking she is just remembering all what happened to her, all what matt did to her and to know that he is paying makes her feel good.

"aaaaaaaaaaalhhhhhhhhhhh" he screams moving desperately as jade starts cutting him.

"sh, sh, sh it's okay.." she exclaims emotionless and continues

"aaaahh…. Please stop" he screams crying but she doesn't stops, after of a few minutes jade is done and matt falls unconscious in pain.

"now you never will can ruin no one's life anymore" she informs getting up with the bloody scissors on her hands while matt is still unconscious.

She dumps the scissors in the ground and cleans the blood on her hands, after dump water on matt making him wake up.

"wake up" she orders feeling power

"what happened?" he questions confused and when sees jade looks at his legs but there pants over them.

"don't' you remember?" she asks smiling

"no, no, noooo" he screams and she can't help it but laughs

"what's so funny?" he questions mad and desperately

"you are paying for everything you did… "she responds

"you, you fucking bitch.. I'll kill you" he screams

"I'll do first.." she informs walking to the exit

"what do you mean?" he questions scared

"you won't do anything else in your fucking life and i will be the last thing you'll see.. remember me, you hit me, you rape me, you sell me, you ruin me but now I'll be the one who over with you… good trip to the hell matty" she exclaims and exits leaving him screaming.

Jade breathes deep and do it, she burns the cabin with matt inside, she just stand there a few moments watching the fire get done with the cabin, first she heard the screams from matt and after all was silence until the cabin was totally destroyed, jade feels a part of her is free now so smiles and starts walking in the road.

She walks around an hour and sees a car getting close.

….

"it's that jade?" cat questions punting at the pale woman in the road

"yes.. yes cat is she" beck exclaims happy driving faster to her.

"jade.." he exclaims getting off the car and hugging her.

"oh my god, are you okay?" he asks worried

"yes, I am" she responds emotionless

"bu.. but what happened? Where is matt?" tori questions

"he is where deserves to be" jade responds

"what do you mean?" cat asks confused

"you just need to know that I escaped and all is fine now" she simply responds leaving them in confusion

"yes, you are fine now.. that is all what matters for me" beck exclaims and kisses her in the cheek hugging her.

They get back to the hospital and everyone goes to jade's room.

"oh my god, honey I were so worried…" maryssa exclaims hugging her.

"I am here now" jade comments with a little smile

"what happened? How did you get escape?" she questions and before jade could say anything a voice do it first.

"Mrs. West, I think I can answer that question… " a cop exclaims and jade immediately feels her heart running faster.

* * *

**lol jade ;) you have to admite that matt deserved it! and who better to punish him than jade! at least if something like that happen to me i'd do what she did! don't you?**

**what do you think is going to say the cop? does they know what jade did?**

**well, it's not the most legal thing so... haha lol please review guys! :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**bonsoir tout le monde! lol i'm learning french yay :) here is the next! so jade will go to the jail... haha lol jokking or not? ;) better read and find it! **

**keep you reviewing :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 31: MEMORIES

NO ONE'S POV

Jade's heart started running faster as the cop said that words, they know is all what jade thinks and is panicked.

"how?" maryssa questions

"we found his car in a cliff and we guess he died in the explosion" the cop informs and jade feels relaxed inside. "but how did you got to get out before?" he asks

"well, he told me that I was not useful anymore and I just caused him problems so leaved me in the road.." jade lies

"you're lucky.. now you could be dead too" the cop responds and jade nods with a little smile

"I'll keep you informed .." the cop comments and exits

"I'm so happy you are okay" john exclaims and kiss jade's forehead, this time jade doesn't push him.

"jade, I think you are fine now… after of all what happened if you feel okay now so you can go home" the doctor informs

"thanks" she responds

"yayy" cat exclaims clapping

"so let's go" beck adds and hugs jade, everyone went off to jade's home.

AT JADE'S HOME

"welcome back honey" maryssa exclaims rubbing jade's back with some tears of happiness to have her baby girl back in home.

"thank you mom.." she responds looking around.

"something's wrong?" john asks watching jade just looking around

"no…nothing it's just I've long time out, even a month is short tough for me it was like years…I've missed so much this place" she explains with tears in her blue-green cold eyes and beck immediately hugs her kissing her head.

"relax baby, you are fine now and no one will hurt you ever again" beck exclaims, she only star at nowhere with a emotionless look.

"I know… never again" she exclaims serious and everyone stay in silence just looking her while she is lost in her thoughs.

"jade do you want to watch a movie?" cat offers happily broking the cold silence

"cat, I don't think jade wants to.." tori comments

"no, no it's fine.. I'd like to" jade informs

"so let's go" cat responds and holds jade's arm taking her out

"have fun guys" maryssa exclaims as tori, beck and andre go behind them toward beck's car.

….

"so what movie?" tori questions

"I heard the new horror movie is very good" beck comments

"no!" cat exclaims

"cat, it's a movie…" tori adds

"but.. I don't want to watch it" cat responds

"so what?" andre asks

"jade…" beck says

"whatever is fine for me.." jade responds

"okay.. so we won't watch a kid's movies cat but either a horror one, so a point between, action alright?" beck informs and everyone nods.

Beck goes with andre to buy the tickets while the girls go to buy the soda and candies.

"how you feel?" tori asks to jade

"fine I guess… " jade responds

"well, you have to feel better now and try to forget" tori comments rubbing jade's back and jade move in little pain for the injures.

"I'm sorry" tori apologizes

"well… I'll never be able to forget it, every time I close my eyes all them are here" jade informs

"you need to go to therapy and you'll see after all is going to be okay" tori adds and jade only looks down.

"here are the candies… and sodas yay" cat exclaims with all the things and after come andre and beck with the tickets

"okay so the movie starts in 15 minutes…let's go" andre orders and all starts walking, jade is behind and accidently pushes a man.

"I'm sorry…" she exclaims and after stays panicked watching him and walking back.

"you.. you…" she says scared and the man immediately reacts

"shut up.." he whispers and puts his hand over her mouth pushing her to the wall.

"jade…" beck says coming back when he realizes she was not behind anymore.

"listen you slut.. it's better if you shut up now" the man threats with a hand on her neck and looking around to see if someone was watching, jade takes that chance and bites him.

"you little bitch" the man exclaims mad and slaps her

"hey, what the fuck do you think you are doing, you stupid?" beck screams mad walking to him violently and pushes him, while tori and cat goes with jade who is in the ground covering up her face.

"what the hell happen to you?" the man screams mad and beck reminds that voice, it was the voice they heard in the phone the day jorge were in the house, the day jade was screaming.

"you… it was you son of a bitch" beck exclaims remembering and punch him in the face, "where is your friend uh?" beck asks punching him in the ground without stop.

"beck.. beck what's going on, stop.." andre orders him

"this pig was the one who were torturing jade that night andre…" beck informs and continues punching him

"come on, try to be a man one time in your fucking life.." beck screams at the man with blood in the mouth and nose.

Beck gets up and kicks him in the stomach

"what it feels uh? What it feels you disgusting pig?" beck asks and kicks him again till a cop come

"hey, what's going on?" the cop questions upset

"this guys were hitting me…" the man in the ground informs

"this fucking pig raped and tortured my girlfriend together with other son of a bitch" beck comments mad wanting to punch him again but andre stops him.

"is that true?" the cop questions

"yes…" jade responds "he made me the worst things that you could imagine" jade informs crying and mad.

"anyway I need you to go to the station with me… but if what you say me is true,. you" he says to the man "you are going to pay it, now walk" he orders

Everyone goes to the police station and later jade's parents come.

"jade.. are you okay?" maryssa asks worried and jade nods.

"what is the problem?" john asks at the cop

"this guys were hitting that man in the cinema… they say he raped and tortured miss west" the cop explains

"what? if they say it is because is true I want this guy free now" john orders

"we need you to pay the fiancé" the cop informs and john gives him the money.

"come on jade, accept you liked…, you were the best one baby, such an goddess body" the man exclaims from a chair holding ice to his face, beck who was already free can't help it but punch him again.

"beck!" tori exclaims

"hey, he just hit me.." the man says mad seeing the cops are quiet

"yes, you deserved it disgusting pig.." a cop exclaims

"let's go guys…" john orders and everyone walks outside "and you, you and I will see pretty soon, I'll take car to make you pay for everything you made to my daughter" john threats him and exits.

….

"I can't believe this happened… but don't worry jade, they will pay it" tori comments

"I hope.." jade responds

"they will, I promise… " beck informs her

"this was a hard day.. do you wanna go to your room?" maryssa asks and jade nods, after goes upstairs and all the guys do with her.

JADE'S POV

"you like it?" tori questions me excitedly at the 'surprise' in my room, a lot of bolus black and pink, a big sign that says welcome jade and a big stuff bear holding a scissors, well, I have to admit it's cute.

"yeah.. I guess" I answer

"tori made it for you" cat informs me

"oh well, thanks" i say and I wait for them to go but instead just stay there watching me like idiots.

"so?" I ask

"whaty?" cat questions

"I need to be alone a little" i inform them

"oh right.. come on guys go" beck orders getting them off the room and back to look at me, I think he doesn't got it "ready baby"

"you too" I exclaim

"me? oh well…fine" he responds a little sad I can't help it but smile at him, he is so cute when is sad, he is walking but I stop him and kiss him, god I missed so much his kisses but now I need to be alone so I close the door leaving outside, I could see his face before to close the door asking me for other kiss, oh beck… I love him so much.

This place feels so weird and good at same time, i feel like if here was not my house and this not my room.

I walk around trying to get used to be here again and lie on my bed, I missed so much this bed, really I never know how much I had until I losed it. i stare at the sealing thinking… all is going to be okay, no one will hurts me ever again, beck promised it.

"he doesn't loves you anymore.." I hear a voice in my head "why would he be with a slut like you?" that voice, that fucking voice that I heard everyday in that hell.

"shut up" I exclaim holding my ears "you are dead"

"he doesn't loves you, he doesn't loves you, he doesn't loves you, he doesn't loves you" the voice repeats and laughs, matt.

"I said shut up" I order to nowhere but the voice keeps on my head, all the times he told me that are together now, all the memories of what happened to me are back in my head, every man, every punishment, every hit, monica, the boss, matt.. everything. I hold my head trying to take these memories off but I can't, they're still here laughing at me, in a second all men are inside me, all hits on my body, all voices in my ears .. matt's laugh stuck in my head.

"stop!.. shut up, shut up, shut up" i started screaming desperately, I need to take them off.

"hey princess!, you little bitch, he doesn't loves you anymore, I'll do what I want with you, got it?, be good girl.." his fucking voice is on my head

"shut up.. shut up! You can't make me anything… you are dead, I killed you, I KILLED YOU" I scream

"what?" I heard other voice surprised, beck's voice.

* * *

**see? i didn't make jade go to the jail haha but beck heard her... mm ;) what do you think will be his reaction? **

**please review guys! :) **


	32. Chapter 32

**i know, you must be hatting me right now! i'm sooooo sorry i haven't update in many days but i've been really busy with the school, homework and well you know... **

**but here is the next! **

** what is going to be beck's reaction? mmh... so read and review guys! :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 32: THE TRUTH

BECK'S POV

"shut up, you can't make me anything…you're dead, I killed you , I KILLED YOU" I heard jade scream as I walk inside her room, wait.. what she just said?, jade killed matt? Oh my god I hope be wrong, jade can't be blame of that, I heard bad, yes that is I heard bad.

"what?" I question surprised and she looks at me scared but without say a word "what did you say, jade? did you kill matt?" I question again and she looks down playing with her hands

"no.." she finally answers but still looking at the ground.

"jade…" I exclaim in warning tone, I don't know why.

"I didn't, okay?... you heard bad" she comments a little mad at me and walks bedside me to her mirror, she looks at me in the mirror while I look at her, she know I don't believe her.

"jade…" I start but she cuts me off

"shh…" she puts her finger over my mouth and loos down again.

"I need to know the true, jade" I demand and she leaves me, going to her mirror again, she breathes and after I see how she moves her head like trying to cover her airs , I'm really worried right now.

"what happen?" I ask her "jade, I know I didn't hear bad… you said you killed matt but I need to be sure, please tell me"

"shut up.." she screams but I don't know if is at me or not, jade is acting really weird.

"what?" I ask her surprised

"you are gonna hate me… I can't tell you" she exclaims so i walk to her, I try to hug her by the back but her reaction makes me jump back; she got around to look at me violently and with a scissors in her hands punting to me. Her look… I couldn't explain how it's , she looks scared but mad at same time.

"jade, jade calm down… babe it's me, beck" I try to calm her down, she looks at me emotionless without get down the scissors for a few moments, she seems like lost, it's not herself…. After of few moments that I felt like hours she realizes it's me or something because starts getting down the scissors a little, finally she throws them to the ground and falls on her knees.

"I did it.. I did it" she exclaims crying in the ground, I immediately hug her and she hugs me back.

"what happened?" I ask her

"I'm a monster…" she says still crying.

"no jade, you're not! You are a beautiful girl and if you did that it's because you had to, that man hurts you so much" I say rubbing her head and back.

"but you wasn't there…. I,i.." she starts but cuts herself off. "it doesn't matter what happened jade! the only matters for me it's you are fine" I inform her

"are you going to tell them?" she questions me scared broking the hug.

"what? No! of course not… I would never let you go to the jail jade, never" I inform her and she hugs me again, I hug her back and kiss her head.

"I love you" I exclaim

"I love you too" she responds

"babe.. why did you threated me with the scissors?" I question

"I, I don't know… I heard matt's voice in my head and so you hugged me and I got scared, matt and the men used to take me by the back… my first costumer took me by the back, the boss took me by the back, matt, almost all men did it.. I can't help it, I'm sorry" she explains to me and starts crying again

"no, no, no you don't have to be sorry jade, I'm sorry…I won't take you like that okay? promise, I only want you to get over and be happy again, i love you" I comment

"even If i did something awful?" she questions me

"of course.. forever and always!" I exclaim and she looks at me so I can't help it but I press my lips against hers, it was a long kiss, intense but sweet at same time.. it felt so good, I love jade more than myself and I'd do anything for her, anything.

"okay.. so I'll tell you what happened" she informs me, even I'm really curious I don't want to make her to say it or even to know it, I'm a little afraid.

"you don't have to.." I say

"I want to beck, I won't hide you anything because I wouldn't like if you do it and I want you to know everything, if you still want to be here after I'll be so happy and if not I understand you.. I'm a monster" she comments

"jade.." I start but she cuts me off

"please, don't stop me now that I can do it" she asks me and I nod so she breathes and starts talking "in the hospital matt hits tori and after tried to rape me again but he prefers to take me with him so I had to wear tori's clothes and well, you know what happened.. after he took me with him to a cabin close to the road and leaved me there, I waited a few minutes and so he got back…. he tried to rape me but I defended.. never again! I started to say a lot of things that made him mad and kicked him between his legs so he hits me and though I was unconscious but no, I wasn't.. while he was kissing my stomach and touching my body with his gross hands I took a stuck it was over my head and I hit him in the head…." I listen with attention as she talks always holding her hands making her feel all my support.

"he fell unconscious so I tied him, when he waked up…. I talked with him making him feel what I felt, I felt so power making him scared of me and after I, I took a scissors and…. " as jade said scissors my heart goes faster "and.. I made something with the which he would never hurt other woman again…. while I was cutting he screamed and screamed but I didn't stop…I did it, and I felt good doing it!" jade explains and I see a little smile on her face for a moment

"he fell unconscious between screams again and I just watched him… when he waked up and realizes what I did he suffered, he suffered so much and hated me… I was the last he saw in his fucking life, I walked outside the cabin and burned it.. matt was inside and live! I heard his screams of pain for a few minutes and after stoped! The cabin disappeared in the flames and I walked for the road until you found me, the worst is I don't regret, I would do it again!" jade comments me and I just star at her, I still can't believe it.

"jade.." is the only I can say

"you think I'm a monster, I know…" she comments and looks down.

"no, I didn't say that.. i'm just surprised" I inform, of course I would never think anything bad of her but I I don't know what else to say.

"beck, don't lie to me… the fact I don't regret doesn't mean I don't know what I did is awful" she comments

"yes, it is..i won't lie to you jade, what you did is something I never could imagine, I still can't believe you did that but that doesn't mean I blame you" I inform her

"no?" she questions me confused "beck, I tortured matt and killed him in the cruelest way"

"I know jade, but also I know all what he did to you and I, I probably wouldn't do that but would totally kill him. He deserved it" I add and it's true if I've being there I would kill him.

"so?.." she says

"so… I stay here, with you! I don't care what you did okay? now all it's over! I love you and that is what matters for me" I inform her and she looks at me surprised but happy, she though I was going to leave her? God, no never "but promise me you never will do something like that ever again" I ask her to promise me

"I promise" she exclaims and I hug her "okay, so all is in the past now!, do you want coffee?" I ask

"yes!" she responds smiling, I missed so much her smile, it's so beautiful!.

"let's go then" I exclaim and we walk outside her room, we go down stairs where jade's parents are watching TV.

"hey jade! do you want something?" maryssa offers

"no thanks, mom, beck is going to take me for coffee" jade informs and maryssa smiles

"have fun guys" she exclaims and we smile back, we go outside to my car

…

"so, where you want to go?" I ask her

"mmh… our place" she responds smiling and I smile back

"let's go" I say and start driving, i stop for 2 coffees in her favorite coffee store and we go to the place only we know, it's ours; a forest in the which you can see all the city! There's trees, a pond behind, and it's totally desert.. jade and I found it a year ago and since then is our place, always we come here just to watch the city and feel each other's company, our love!.

"oh my god! I missed so much this place!" jade exclaims breathing the fresh air and opening her arms.

"me too" I add

"I love the city in the night! It's so beautiful" jade comments looking at the city, all the lights in Los Angeles. Jade is right, everything looks beautiful.

"but not more than you.." I exclaim and it's true jade is so beautiful, god and with the light of the moon and the city with the dark sky she seems a goddess, she is my goddess.

"haha" she laughs and looks down, she always gets ashamed when i give her a compliment, she doesn't understand how beautiful she is.

"it's true love, I'm soooooo lucky" I exclaim taking her in my arms

"no, no beck.. no" she starts screaming me laughing as I start turning around once and again, and again until we fall to the ground laughing as we used to, I can't explain all the happiness I feel inside right now.

We lied staring at the sky, the moon, the stars, with our hands holding each other, jade looks at me with her beautiful blue-green eyes, that beautiful blue-green eyes that light up all my world like two stars, I look at her smiling a little and she smiles me back.

"I LOVE YOU" we say at same time….

* * *

**i love bade! see? beck is not mad at jade... of course i would never make him mad at her, well maybe but in this case she has been suffering a lot so no! **

**i don't know**** you guys, but i love the end, well since the part where they are in their special place :) my bade heart! i would love to see beck like that even a little with jade.**

**i don't know if the next updates will be every day like i used to but i'll try okay? please review guys :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**hello guys! i'm sooo sorry for the long wait since i used to update every day but now with the homework and counting my laptop's cable got burn i don't have batery so i can't write :( right now i'm in my aunt's computer "doing homework", this means the next updates it won't be so often by now but as i get my cable i'm gonna write every day again, promise! **

**so read and review.. what happen guys? i'm getting less reviews :( remember the reviews ALWAYS make my day! but anyway.. enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 33: TEENAGE GIRL

NO ONE'S POV

Beck and jade were in their special place for some hours more and after got beck to jade's home, she was happy more than she has been in a while.

"where you been guys? It's really late I was worried" Maryssa exclaims as jade and beck walk inside the home

"I'm sorry Mrs. West, it's my fault.. I wanted to have jade just for me" beck explains smiling at jade and she smiles back a little ashamed.

"oh it's fine but beck remember jade is not totally okay yet" Maryssa reminds him

"I know, don't worry I never would do anything that could hurt her even a little" beck informs

"well, do you want to eat something honey?" Maryssa asks to jade

"no thanks mom…. I just want to sleep" jade comments

"okay so say bye to beck and go to your room baby" Maryssa orders smiling

"I don't want to say bye" jade informs

"what do you mean?" beck questions

"mom, can beck stay here tonight? Please" jade asks hopeful

"sure" she responds "if that makes you happy honey, of course" jade smiles at her mother and looks at beck

"let's go.." she exclaims and beck goes behind jade to her room, but before of get in jade's dad appears

"hello baby, hi beck..where are you going to?" he questions

"my room" jade simply answers

"okay but beck it's late your parents must be worried, I think it's to time you go home" john comments

"beck is staying here tonight" jade informs

"oh well, it's fine but beck.. we have a guest room" john informs

"dad please, beck is gonna be with me" jade adds

"baby, are you sure you want that? I know you two guys won't do anything but are you sure you don't have any problem with being with a…" john explains but cuts himself off.

"man" jade exclaims "no if it's beck, he makes me feel safe"

"if that is what you want I'm fine.. I just want to see you happy love" john responds and kisses her forehead so goes down stairs

"I like your dad" beck comments

"me too" jade adds

Both get in the room, it was really late so they're tired, jade puts on her pajamas and gives to beck a t-shirt she had, jade lies on the bed and beck just stands up watching her.

"what are you waiting for? I take you in my arms and sing you a song to make you sleep?" jade questions raising a eyebrow and laughing a little.

"I think it's better if I stay in the couch" beck comments

"beck, you don't hurt me…come here please" jade exclaims, beck thinks a moment and lies next to her. "hug me" she demands and beck immediately does it.

"I love you, I want you to keep that on your head all the time okay?" beck exclaims in her air and gives to her a kiss in the cheek

"I promise, I love you too.." she responds and turns around to give him a kiss in the lips after both fall asleep.

The next day when jade wakes up gets scared because beck is not right next to her but when she gets up to search him, he is in front the bed just looking at her.

"what are you doing?" she asks a little confused but smiling

"I love to see you sleep, you look so beautiful" he informs

"how much time have you being there?" she questions

"I don't know, one or two…." He responds

"minutes?"

"hours" beck exclaims

" hours? What happen to you? Are you crazy?" she asks surprise but happy.

"yep, for you jade… I love you, I love you, I love you.." he starts saying and starts tickling her.

"no beck, stop, stop hahahahah beck seriously, stop…ahhh" jade starts screaming and laughing

"no until you say the magic word" he demands

"never.."

"okay.." he responds and continues

"please, please…." She exclaims

"mm.. it's not but I forgive you" he exclaims and stops, so she throws him a pillow.

"ouch" he says and she smiles victoriously "I love you too" he exclaims

"guys, come to breakfast" Maryssa screams from down stairs

They go and after of breakfast back to her room, both get dressed, jade loom at the window and her smile disappears.

"something is wrong?" beck questions seeing her change, he looks at the window and there's girls walking with ice-creams and laughing

"nothing.." she responds and look back to her room.

"jade, tell me..please" beck exclaims

"it's nothing..just that I will never be able to smile like them again, to walk like theme again, to be like them again… they are teenagers girls, innocent and happy and I, i..they killed that part of me" jade explains with some tears falling down her cheeks which breaks beck's heart and hugs her.

"no, no, no jade, you are still that beautiful and crazy teenager that hates to get orders, color yellow, ducks, rainbows, loves acting, singing, to dress in black and make miserable tori's life, that girl that changed my life since the first time I saw her because I fell in love with her, that girl never gives up, that girl, that queen.. my queen! They didn't kill anything jade, they can't! no one can kill that even if they try" beck explains hugging her hard as he can.

"beck, but nothing is gonna be like before.." she exclaims

"no, it's going to be better, I swear I'll spend every moment of my life to make you happy because that makes me happy" he affirms

"I love you so, so much beck… " jade comments and beck smiles still hugging her with silent tears falling down his face same than in jade's.

"I love you can't express what I feel for you jade!" he responds, jade breaks the hug and they look each other for a few seconds then start kissing passionately but sweet at same time, they kiss for some minutes and so stop, just to see jade's parents were watching them.

"how much time have you being there?" jade asks a little nervous

"enough" john responds serious and beck looks ashamed.

"don't worry guys! We know what you feel, you two love each other…. I'm so happy jade found a guy like you beck" Maryssa exclaims smiling and john smiles too.

"I'm so happy I found her" he responds and kisses her head

"well jade, your mom and I were wondering if you would like to back to HA soon? Or you prefer to be in home more time, what makes you better" john comments

"yes, I want to back.." jade responds

"you do? But I though you didn't want to" Maryssa exclaims a little surprised

"yes, I didn't want to but I've been thinking and I want to think in other things… If I stay here I'm gonna freak out and I love HA I wouldn't like to go to other school" jade explains

"so let's make the calls and you'll be back in Hollywood Arts soon" john exclaims

* * *

_**jade is going to be back in the school! yay? mmh..**_

_**i know it's a little short but you know i'm not in home so i don't have a so much time,anyway i hope you liked! **_

_** I LOVE BADE! please leave me your wonderful reviews! :)**_


	34. Chapter 34

**hey guys! i'm still without computer :( so i guess you know why i'ven't updated before! right now i'm "doing homework" at my aunt's again...**

**but here is the next chapter! :) so enjoy! remember read and review! love you guys **

**i'll update as soon as i can! (while the history over) :]**

* * *

CHAPTER 34: BACK TO SCHOOL

NO ONE'S POV

John made the papers and all the things needed for jade could get back to school and now it was her "first" day at Hollywood Arts.

"jade are you ready?" Maryssa calls from downstairs

"almost.." jade scream back, she is wearing black jeans, a black-gray shirt and black combat boots, she is jade again at least by outside she though as her image appears in the mirror.

Jade goes downstairs feeling nervous but trying to hide it with a smile.

"you look beautiful jade" john complains smiling at her daughter who responds smiling back a little.

"my baby!" Maryssa exclaims smiling with some tears about to fall staring at jade.

"mom, I'm not 5 I'm 18 and I've being at school before" jade comments

"sorry honey, you're right but you always will be my baby" Maryssa replies and kisses jade's head.

"beck is here" john informs as beck's car comes.

"okay.. bye mom, bye dad" jade says and exits, Maryssa and john just smile as she leaves with a weird feeling because jade has never said bye to them before of leave.

"hey beautiful! Here is your coffee with 2 sugars" beck informs as jade walks towards him trying to smile but beck knows her pretty well and notices that smile is fake.

"hey" she says and kisses him in the lips softly.

"what is wrong?" beck immediately asks

"um? Nothing… " jade responds and gets in the car, beck gets in too but doesn't drive.

"jade… come on tell me" he insists "I know you"

"I'm just a little nervous, and if they.." she starts but he cuts her off

"they will be really happy to see you again" beck comments

"oh yeah! And how they wouldn't? I mean I've always being so sweet" she exclaims sarcastically and beck rolls his eyes

"of course" beck responds laughing and she punch him in the shoulder

"hey" he exclaims

"just drive" she orders him laughing

"okay but just if you give me a kiss" he demands smiling, jade rolls her eyes and kisses him.

"thank you miss" he exclaims and starts driving

….

"oh my god! Yay jade you're back" cat exclaims running to them and hugging jade, beck and jade just smile at her and jade hugs her back.

"hi jade, nice to see you here again, Hollywood arts is not the same without you" tori comments

"no, it's better" rex says

"rex!" Robbie and all the gang but jade exclaims upset.

"what? I was kidding and jade knows I love her, right baby?" rex responds and jade rolls her eyes.

"I've missed this a lot! You guys, even..rex" jade comments and they smile "but I just regretted" and their faces falls.

"we have her back" andre adds smiling and all of them laugh.

"well, it's late guys..let's go to class" beck informs and after all they walk to sikowitz's classroom, beck always hugging jade.

…

"hello my students" sikowitz exclaims walking in the classroom. "oh look, the biggest gank and our very appreciate jade is back" he notices

"hey" she says

"well, jade welcome back" he says and she nods

"so we were seeing emotions right?" he questions and some "yeah" "uh oh" "whatever" sounds

"fine, today we'll do some improvisation exercises about it" he informs "jade you are just coming so you go first, andre you go too" he orders and they go.

"I need you to make a scene expressing emotions! Jade, he hits you, what you would do? You need to find that point in yourselves to can feel that emotions whenever you want, got it?" he explains

"sikowitz I don't think…" andre starts but he cuts him off

"action"

"what the hell you think you are doing?" andre yells at jade feeling really bad for it.

"the dinner honey" she responds scared

"oh right! That is not what is said you I wanted to eat" he exclaims angry

"I'm sorry.." she says sadly and scared, everyone in the classroom is staring at themin silence and thinking how real it seems.

"no, you're not! Because you are an ungrateful bitch" he screams grabbing her hair, jade has a hand in her head so he is not really hurting her but it seems as she was in pain and she feels pain, but not cause of andre.

"ooww.. it hurts" she cries with tears falling down her face and everyone in the classroom is thinking how good actress she is.

"oh really?" he exclaims but what jade hears is different "that is what you deserve" in jade's head is like if andre was matt.

"no, it's not!" jade grabs andre arm and makes him falls to the grou_nd_

" hey.." he exclaims but jade slaps him as hard as she can "you little bitch!" she hears

"shut up!" jade yells mad "I'm gonna enjoy this" she hears

"I told you never again!" she screams and slaps him again while the classroom is all confused and surprised.

"jade! Stop.." sikowitz orders but she doesn't stop what she hears is "you are mine and you are going to do what I want you to"

"no! you can't make me anything! I ki…" she starts screaming but beck screams before she could over.

"jade!" she reacts and sees whom is really on the ground is andre, she looks at the rest of the classroom where everyone is staring at her, tori and cat with hurt faces, sikowitz between scared and hurt and the rest surprised, beck immediately goes to hug her.

"relax baby, everything is fine" he whisper to her

"I'm sorry.." she exclaims to sikowitz and looks at andre "I, I'm.." she wants to say sorry but andre gives her a look making her understand that all is alright.

"jade I think you need to take a break, beck you can go with her" sikowitz offers and they nod and both exit.

….

"I don't know what happened to me" jade comments as they walk

"it's fine jade! What happened is normal… you didn't have to do that scene and I know you tried because you love acting and you are awesome at it but also you are human" beck explains to her

"you think so?" she questions

"absolutely! You are the best actress I've ever seen! But as awesome as you are you also have feelings and right now your emotions are not ready to be played in acting" beck responds smiling

"everyone must think I'm a crazy now" jade adds

"nope, I bet they are thinking you are an amazing actress who was really in character" beck says smiling and kisses her head. "do you wanna go home?" he questions

"nah, I don't want to be in home! I die of boredom there" she informs "I would prefer a coffee and go to my next class"

"your wishes are orders!" beck exclaims and she laughs a little.

"did I tell you I love your laugh?" he asks

"yes! Like 100 times" she responds laughing

"well I don't care I love it" he adds

…

"beck come on! I'm not a kid you can leave me" jade exclaims upset

"but I don't want to jade, and anyway I don't like that class" beck responds

"beck! You go to your class and I go to the mine and after I'll see you here okay?" she orders him grabbing books from her locker

"ugh fine but whatever you know where I am and you can call me" he informs her

"beck I'm not a six years old girl at the supermarket, I'm 18 and in the school" she exclaims "you seem my mom"

"yeah, yeah you are so old!" beck says sarcastically and she rolls her eyes "so whatever just call me"

"go" she orders and he leaves so she laughs a little and back to see her locker, she feels weird and so realizes that a guys is looking at her, she gives him a death glare but he still star at her smiling.

"if you take a picture is longer you idiot" she exclaims angry

"relax love" he responds still smiling

"you better get off that stupid smile and I'm not your love" she says upset

"uh uh uh brave the girl! Just how I like" he says to his 2 friends

"go to the hell" she exclaims and leaves walking towards the bathroom but he stops her before she could get in.

"move" she orders

"jade how much I need to spend the night with you?" he questions her and she immediately gets scared

"what? Shut up" she screams mad

"offended? But why honey? I've heard you are really good" he comments biting his lip

"let me go or I scream" she threats

"come on jade it's just a question" he says still without let her go.

"move" she starts getting scare and nervous

"okay so I guess I'll take it free" he informs and starts kissing her neck pushing her to the bathroom.

"move.." she continues screaming and pushing him but he is stronger.

"get off your fucking hands of my girlfriend" beck exclaims pushing him

"hey bro calm down it's not my fault she is a slut, and I bet you have a lot of work right beautiful?" the guys exclaims

"who told you that? Now!" beck demands angry holding the guy by the neck against the wall.

"dude let me and better get other girlfriend" the guy says upset

"I said now!"

* * *

**_guys I have a question! do you think my history should be related M? i mean the most part of chapters contain violence and abuse! haha i know it's a little late but anyway i would change it! :) remember to leave me your wonderful reviews! they always make my day happy! :] ._**


	35. Chapter 35

**hello! i'm sooo sorry again because i'ven't update in forever :( i just got the cable so i have my computer back yayy! :) the bad thing i'm so busy with homework and all that stuff that it's almost as before but whatever i promise i will make time to write! i just got it back today so you cant' say i don't do what i say :) **

**but whatever so you know read and review! :) **

**and i always forget this.. I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! if so beck would be begging on his knees for jade back! lol **

* * *

CHAPTER 35: WEIRD WISH

JADE'S POV

"who?" beck screams at this guy, how the hell he knows about what happened to me?, this is the end of my life, now everyone is gonna know what I did, it doesn't matter if they made me to anyway I did it and if, if he has the pictures, oh my god no please, don't do this to me, I was thinking in how my life is gonna over without pay attention to beck and this jerk, beck is now punching him again.

"beck..beck" I call him to make him stop, if he doesn't maybe he could be expulsed.

"listen son of a bitch, I'm not kidding, if you don't tell me who the fuck told you that about MY GIRLFRIEND I swear I won't stop hitting you till my hand is broken" beck threats the now bloody guy

"beck, please stop.." I beg to him, I really don't want to get him expulsed and less for me.

"relax, relax man… I'll tell you. Just leave breathe" the guys exclaims breathing heavy and beck let his neck free.

"I'm waiting" beck demands mad with me behind.

"look, some weeks ago my dad left the study door open and I was bored so I went to see his things, he was in this page…I don't remember the name but there was some pictures, of.. of girls and at the top the biggest image, the which my dad picked up… it was jade!" he explained and I don't know how to feel, I feel so ashamed, scared, confused, I don't even know who is his fucking father and that is the worst.

"so, you are telling me your daddy! Raped my girlfriend, what kind of family are you in? now I understand why are you the way you are.. such a pig just as your fucking father" beck exclaims mad and the guys just looks away.

"now! What is your father's name?" beck questions him

"I won't tell you" he responds

"oh really?" beck asks threating walking closer to him.

"look, look he is my dad" he exclaims scared as beck walks.

"you scared right? But you weren't trying to abuse a girl, your father weren't raping her… you and your dad are disgusting" beck comments and just let him there almost shaking and walks to me "let's go baby" we walk away together.

Once we are in the parking lot I finally break the silence and speak

"beck, he knows and now everyone is gonna know and.." I start freaking out but he cuts me off.

"no, no one else is gonna know , let's go.." he orders and opens me his car door.

"where are we going?" I question truly confused

"to the police station, call your dad…" he orders me

"why?" I ask

"I know this guy, his last name is Patterson so we are going to search his father on the list of names that… you know" beck explains to me but change the last part not wanting to say 'dates' or 'men I had sex with' just think in that makes me feel so dirty.

"okay.." I respond and call my dad, after of about two hours later we are at police station and tori's dad just found this man name.

"his name is Roberto Patterson, he is 40 and it's an important doctor" tori's dad inform us and shows us a picture of him, I look down after and start remembering him, I had 5 dates with him but in the first one i was so scared.

FLASHBACK (no one's pov)

"hello beautiful…" the tall man exclaims

"he, hello" jade responds scared, it was one of her first days.

"don't be shy and tell me your name" he orders

"jade.." she answers looking down standing right next to the bed.

"cute name, now jade how old are you?" he questions her smiling

"I'm 17.." she informs

"you are too young, just as I like it.. I hope you won't be bad girl and break this good impression I have of you" he comments starting to kiss her neck moving his hands by all her stomach.

"no sir" she responds biting her lip and with already some tears in her eyes.

"fine because I've imagined all what I want to do with you….and we're starting now!" he informs as throws her to the bed and walks to her with a evil and perv smile on his face while jade just gets herself ready for what comes and she know it's not pretty.

END OF FLASHBACK

"jade..jade!" I heard beck almost yell at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I question confused

"that if you remember him?" tori's dad asks me

"yeah, yeah…yes" I respond still a little confused coming from the little flash back I had and I'm happy they broke because what happened the next is not something I like to remember, this man has a dark imagination and I was like his doll.

"jade, what happened? If you don't want being here, we can go and they will do everything" beck informs me

"yes, yes.. please I want to go" I inform him

"okay, let's go" beck says

"I'll keep you informed" tori's dad exclaims smiling nicely

"thanks…" I respond weakly and smiling back, beck just nods and we exit but before I could hear something.

'Javier "the boss" and Monica were found blame and each of the them got 235 years in the jail. They will never get out there'

Hearing that words made me feel so happy and safe, they will never hurt me again, never and the next though came to my head is something that 5 minutes ago I would never even think as an idea but now, I really want to, I need to.

"I wanna see them"

* * *

**...and that was the chapter 35! :) i'll update as soon as my teachers decide to stop being such a bitches! haha i don't think that will happen so i'll update as soon as i can, it's just while the history over :) leave me your wonderful reviews because they're awesome and make my day! **


	36. Chapter 36

**hello! okay guys i agree, you have all the right to be mad at me if you're because i have my laptop back and i haven't updated in AGES D: i'm sorry but well here is the next chapter****!**

**there's a chapter more till the story is over, maybe two i'm not sure yet. :) **

**so enjoy! please R & R**

* * *

CHAPTER 36: FACE TIME

NO ONE'S POV

"I wanna see them" jade exclaimed and beck just looks in confusion.

"what?" beck asks

"I, I want to see them beck" jade confirmed

"who?"

"you know what I mean, don't you?" jade questions back knowing beck knows perfectly what she means

"jade.." beck exclaims not wanting to say it even though he knows.

"beck, I know you think I'm crazy but I really want to.. i need it" jade comments "and anyway it's not like you can stop me" she informs and began walking to the car.

"jade, wait..." beck orders her taking jade's arm nicely

"beck, you can't change my mind okay? please just accept it.." jade adds, but beck couldn't be fine with it though.

"jade, I don't want you to get worse, you're already getting better and this could ruin everything" beck comments hoping his words would make any sense in jade's mind and stop her from do that.

"it won't happen, now please just take me home and let's talk about something else okay" jade asks him getting in the car, beck let go a deep sigh knowing he won't get to change jade's mind and so gets in the car.

Beck drove jade home but the ride was almost completely in silence, jade just stared at the window thinking in the moment, the moment she is hoping so anxious and at same time really afraid of. She wants to face them and say them everything she couldn't for so much time while they were torturing her but at same time jade feels maybe they will make her break down or even hurt her again, even she knows it's almost impossible since they completely alone and without money, the fear stays there, inside and it will never leave her.

"jade.." beck exclaims "we're here" he informs taking jade off her thoughts

"yeah.. I'll call my dad to tell him about…you know, face them" jade informs him, she starts to get off the car but he takes her shoulder. "what?" she asks

"I love you" beck smiles and jade smiles back "I just wanted to say it again"

"I love you too beck" jade exclaims and began to kiss him, first sweetly but after the kiss becomes a make out session that took about 20 minutes.

"hey, hey.. my phone.." beck exclaims trying to break the kiss against jade's wishes.

"don't answer…" she orders him wanting to kiss him more.

"it's your dad.." he informs her and she stops "respond" she orders laughing a little.

"he, hello Mr. West.." beck says trying to not laugh just like jade

"hi beck, where are you guys right now? I've trying to call you home but nobody picks uo the phone" john informs beck

"oh..umm we're outside.." beck says nervous and jade laughs a little at his reaction

"yeah, I can see it" john exclaims serious and beck freezes seeing him standing right next to the car window. Jade instead just began to laugh at her dad and beck's expressions.

"what is so funny jade west?" john exclaims once the window is down

"well, you two.." she keeps laughing "dad, come on.. you're not really mad, are you? You've seeing me kissing beck before" she comments

"yes, but why are you two making out here, in a car, and outside home? People could have saw you and I remind you beck, she is not totally fine yet" john informs them serious

"yes, I know that..i'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again" beck adds and jade rolls her eyes at beck, which makes beck give a little laugh, john just smile.

"come in guys… it's starting to get cold here, but I think you wouldn't notice it anyway" john comments and they get a little ashamed but get in the house.

After to have dinner, they went to the living room, jade's parents, jade and beck.

"mom, dad, I wanna tell you something.." jade admits, after to think, then she speaks "I want to see monica and the boss"

"what? No way" john exclaims getting up upset

"dad, please" jade gets up too

"I'm not letting you go to the jail and less to talk with those people" he says firmly

"well, i'm not asking you, I will, I'm just informing you" jade exclaims

"jade, honey this is stupid, it has not sense you go to see them, they've hurt you so much" maryssa adds

"like I said mom, I'm sorry but I'm going to see them if you like it or not" jade informs them trying to not to be rude

"are you agree beck?" john questions

"no, but she won't change her mind" he responds, john and maryssa think a moment, john let go a sigh and finally nods

"alright, you win like always jade… but I'm going with you" he says and jade nods.

SOME DAYS LATER AT THE JAIL.

"we're here" john informs and jade nods nervous "are you sure you wanna do this?"

"yeah, I need to" she responds and he smiles

"so let's go" beck proposes and they nod,

…..

"the 'boss' and monica are inside" a cop informs outside the room.

"is somebody else with them?" john asks

"no but don't worry, they are handcuffed by hands and feet" the cop informs

"jade, let me go with you" beck almost begs

"no, I want to make this alone beck, I need it! if I bring somebody with me I'll look weak and I want them to see me strong, I want them to know they didn't destroy me" jade exclaims decided and they nod "please" she says and the cop opens the door. She sighs before to walk inside.

….

"look who is here, monica" the boss exclaims smiling.

"what are you doing here, you bitch!" monica yells

"hi to you too" jade adds smiling a little.

"what do you want? We're here cause of you, you slut" the boss screams angry

"yep, CAUSE OF ME! you two are here cause of me" jade repeats smiling happy making them even angrier

"get that smile off your fucking face" monica screams and jade instead began laughing

"what the hell do you want now uh? Do you know what I've lived since I'm in the jail cause of you, they keep hitting me" the boss comments angry

"that is nothing next to what it comes in your way, princess" jade adds smiling evil enjoying their worried and angry faces.

"what do you mean bitch?" the boss questions mad and trying to not sound as worried as he really is.

"oh, nothing but I've heard the RAPERS are the most popular in the jail you know" jade comments and gets up, she walks by his side and whisper in his air "before you think they're gonna call you PRINCESS while they search you in the dark and they will find you, and so you will want to die so badly as I did….worse" as jade stops talking the boss stays in shock dying of fear because he knows it will happen.

"I'm not scared" he lies but jade just rolls her eyes smiling and turns to monica who is staring at her with hate in her eyes.

"what monica? There isn't champagne in the jail? Or why the bad mood?" jade jokes

"shut up" monica warns

"nah, I have better things to do like tell you guys I'm back in the school, my therapy is great, I'm with my boyfriend and with my friends, my family is stronger than ever and I'm getting my life back! even better" jade informs them "and you are here, without money or good food, getting hits every day, sleep knowing that maybe you won't wake up and without girls to torture, it's not awesome?" jade asks walking around them.

"you shouldn't be so happy little bitch, matt escaped and I'm sure he will take revenge for us" the boss exclaims smiling, but his smile falls when jade starts laughing even more, monica and the boss just star at her angry and confused.

they're sitting right next each other wanting so badly to kill her but they can't, jade gets close between them and whispers her biggest secret " matt can't make me anything, to nobody, because he's dead" monica and the boss look each other surprised and after at jade who is still close to them "and another secret, I killed him! Yep, I did it.. do you want the details? Well, I can't give them to you right now but let's say if he were alive he couldn't rape any other girl ever again" she confess and both of them can't believe what they're hearing "oh and don't worry you don't need to say the police, anyway the fire made all the work for me.. and I could say matt hadn't good time by the way he were screaming, just like when I took his 'baby' off" she over and gets away, nor face to face with them.

"you're sick" monica exclaims scared

"yes, you two and matt and all those men made me sick!" jade responds "but now, I'll forget everything and enjoy my life, and I'll be even happier knowing each day the rest of your lives will be awful, I swear, and don't worry monica, the girls also go against girls..so you may be the next little bitch!" jade says smiling a little.

"go away" monica yells at jade

"sure" jade responds laughing and began to walk outside "bye guys, I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you but no, it wasn't.. have fun in the jail and please don't forget me" and with that jade left the room changing immediately her facial expression.

"are you okay? what happened?" beck questions

"I'm free"

* * *

_**please leave me your wonderful reviews! they always make my day guys! xoxo :) **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**HELLO GUYS! :) first of all i wanna tell you THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support and nice reviews to my story all this time, i swear they always made me smile even when i was sad.**_

_**I'm really happy cause this was my first story ever and even it's sad and cruel sometimes and also the grammar (cause you know english is not my first language) you all still read it and support me :) i really appreciate that! **_

_**YOU ARE THE BEST GUYS! **_

_**this is the last chapter! again i'm really happy you enjoyed reading my story, enjoy.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 37: FOREVER! THE END.

NO ONE'S POV

"i'm free"

"what do you mean?" beck asks smiling at jade who smiles back weakly but clearly happy.

"nothing, let's go.." she exclaims and walks towards the door while beck and both of her parents star at her smiling weirdly, they know what jade means though.

The car ride was normal, jade was talking and smiling like if nothing happened, she wasn't acting with the normal reaction of a girl who just faced her attackers and worst nightmares for long time.

"so?" tori who was waiting outside jade's home asks

"so? What?" jade responds smiling, which is weird on her.

"we thought you probably would like to have us after to see them.. you know, friends support" andre comments

"thank you guys" jade exclaims "I'm fine but having you right now must be good"

"yay! Why not we go to watch a movie? Or a play? Or.." the exited cat exclaims

"I'm not in mood to go out today, but it would be nice to watch a movie here though, wanna stay?" jade asks them

"sure" they all respond smiling nicely

"okay, so come in" jade got in home first followed by her friends, her parents and beck.

"I think you guys would like being alone so we are leaving, do you guys need something?" Maryssa questions them

"no thanks" they respond, jade's parents nod and walk to their room.

"your parents are so nice" tori compliments

"yeah, I know…" jade answers still smiling

"so what are we gonna watch?" andre asks

"I'm picking it" jade informs, they laugh and nod

.

She starts looking for a movie and shows it to them.

"titanic?" all the ask her surprised thinking the she probably would like to see something like the scissoring or nightmare on Christmas. "jade, are you sure you're fine?" tori asks her

"ugh fine, I wanted to be nice to you since all you are a bunch of babies but if you don't want me to okay, we're watching the scissoring then" jade comments and they roll their eyes, beck smiles at her crazy girlfriend.

Jade began to set the disc on the DVD but another disc was already on it.

"oh look there's another disc, let's see what was the last my parents saw" jade adds and press play.

they all star at the TV, jade stands up while they're sitting on the couch, the screen is black but appears a voice, beck immediately realizes what the disc is.

"jade.. take it off" he orders but jade doesn't move.

There appear the person with the black coat and after jade with the slutty outfit, jade still doesn't move she is watching with attention.

The photos start appearing and after the video began again.

"very good princess, see? You did it, it's not hard" the man says to her In the video

"jade stop it" beck orders her serious but jade still ignores him.

"jade, we don't wanna see this please take it off" tori asks her but jade ignores her

"jade!" all them almost scream at her to take it off as the man starts walking to her on the ground while she is creaming not to do it.

"take it off" beck finally yells getting the control and taking off the disc, jade just stands there watching the now black screen.

"are you okay?" tori questions rubbing her back, jade sighs.

"jadey?" cat exclaims

"jade, that is over okay and it doesn't matter because you're starting from zero and we all are here for you" andre comments her, jade looks down and beck hugs her hard as her can, jade can't help it but starts crying while beck rubs her head and her friends just star at them.

After few minutes jade finally takes control of herself and stops crying, beck kisses her forehead and she breaths deep.

"everything is fine" beck tells her and she nods

"yes, it is" she responds

"jadey, can I hug you?" cat questions sweetly, jade smiles and nods, cat hugs her and jade hugs her back

"I love you jade" cat exclaims.

"I love you too cat, so much" she responds and both break the hug.

The room stays in silence few moments till tori breaks it.

"so, are we watching the scissoring or?" tori questions smiling trying to make her friend forget about what she just saw.

"oh right" jade remember and began to set the movie

They all sit on the couch and watch the movie starts, andre with his arm over tori's shoulders, beck hugging jade and cat lied on the couch with her head jade's lap.

"I'm scared" cat confess

"I know, now watch" jade orders

"key key" cat responds still nervous, the rest of them laugh a little, then the room becomes in silence only letting hear the screams of the pretty girl being attacked with the scissors.

After the movie is over tori, cat and andre leave and beck stays with jade.

"i'm so tired.." jade informs him

"me too.. let's sleep then" beck grabs her hand walking towards the stairs, once inside her room jade takes off her shirt and beck just looks in shock as jade walks for her room in bra looking for her pajamas, he decides turn around waiting, she finds it and get dressed.

"what?" she questions him, after to realize he is looking at the wall.

"no..nothing but I don't think it's alright I see you… are you dressed already?" he asks

"yes" she responds and he turns to her again "but why isn't right? You're my boyfriend and anyway you already saw me almost naked or naked on those videos I don't know… "

"yes, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or something.. oh and the fact that I've saw you before doesn't mean I can see you now or somebody else can, you're the same important as you were before that happened, you deserve to be respected" beck comments and she smiles

"I know but I don't mind if you see me cause I love you and I know you love me, so I can do this" she says taking off her shirt "see? I'm totally fine with you seeing me, because I know you don't see me with wicked eyes, all those men saw me with wicked eyes but you don't and that makes me feel sure" jade informs him, beck smiles looking at her.

"you're so beautiful jade" he compliments and she laughs a little, so began to kiss him "no, no wait.. this is not okay, no yet" he stops her

"why now? I'm ready and I want to, I want to with YOU" she responds him trying to kiss him again.

"but I don't… look i desire you to die but I love you more, and I want to make it at right time and in the right way" he explains but jade still looks him weird "now let's sleep" he orders and she nods.

They lie on the bed, beck hugs jade against his body and both fall asleep quickly.

Some days later, jade goes Hollywood Arts like always, beck picked her up and drove her to school.

"why are you so weird today?" jade questions him, beck keeps smiling.

"nothing.. you're crazy" he answers punching her arm nicely and jade looks at him even weirder.

"sure.." she exclaims sarcastically

They walk to jade's locker and she realizes her parents are there.

"what are you doing here?" she asks them confused

"beck told us to come" john informs her

"beck? Why?" she questions him

"hi jadey" cat comes before beck said a word, she comes followed by tori andre and Robbie.

"hi, what's going on? What are you all so weird?" jade asks them a little annoyed

"jade. beck has something to tell you" tori comments

"what?" beck sighs and smiles.

"do you remember few nights ago when you wanted me to tell you why?" beck asks her and she nods starting to smile a little.

"well, I want to make it in the right way cause I love you jade, I want you to be my wife first, jadelyn West, would you marry me?" beck exclaims on his knee holding jade's hand.

Jade just stays surprise without a word and beck's smile falls a little when she doesn't respond.

"jade?" he says

"YES, YES BECK I WANNA BE YOUR WIFE" jade responds happy and beck relaxes himself "really?"

"yes beck, I love you, I love you so much" she exclaims, beck hugs her and starts turning around with her on his arms.

Everyone starts at them happy, jade's parents smile each other seeing her loved daughter happy.

"I can't believe it" jade says with some tears of happiness.

"we'll make it jade, because I love you and you love me, I swear I'll dedicate each second the rest of my life to make you happy" beck comments and jade kiss him, then everyone starts clapping at the happy and young couple.

The months happened and now it was just a day to their marriage, beck and jade went to their special place to star at the city and enjoy their time together as boyfriend and girlfriend for the last time, they are very happy to be husband and wife though.

"we're here" jade says and sighs

"yes, our special place…" beck adds hugging her by the back

"I can't believe we are gonna get married tomorrow, in few hours I'll be your wife" jade tells him

"and I'm terribly happy about it" beck responds and kisses her check while both see the city from the cliff "oh and remember you got the roll, that's another reason to be happy"

"yup! I got it, I can't believe I actually am going to be the lead in a real Hollywood movie, this is a great chance beck, this can start me as an actress for real, I'm so excited" jade comments happy

"you deserve it! you're an amazing actress and I'm sure you'll get more rolls like this, without say you also are gonna sing, did you forget about the producer that called you?" becks questions

"no, but I'm not the only growing up in this, you got the roll on the play! That play is really important beck, you're gonna work with a lot of famous people and also you have the chance to appear in a movie, remember! I'm sure they'll call you to say you're got the roll" jade exclaims

"maybe you're right!" he says and kiss her neck.

"everything is happening as we wanted! You're getting rolls and I'm getting rolls, the music.. and we'll be married tomorrow! I can't believe how perfect life is right now" jade comments

"I know! But even you don't believe it I'm more excited about our marriage than acting because I love you more than acting and everything else" beck adds and jade laughs

"yup! Me too and I'll love you forever" jade exclaims

"forever"

THE END.

* * *

_**this was the end of "Dangerous Prom" please let me your wonderlful reviews to make me smile another time with this story, let me know what do you thought of the story or a comment, whatever you want is welcome! :) **_

_**I'm still thinking about my next story but i'll write another for sure :) if you'd like to read it i would love to see your names on the reviews haha :] **_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! xoxo (i almost never do this of "xoxo" but this deserve it) **_


End file.
